Clash between Kings
by Raizen Yusuke
Summary: In order to learn new methods to battle Yliaster, Yusei duels two great duelists from the past, the former ace of Duel Academia, Yuki Judai and the original King of Duelists, Muto Yugi. Same story, but changed the title to fit new direction.
1. Master of Fusion vs Master of Synchro

**I rewrote the first chapter or rather tried to clean up some mistakes I made. Nothing really changed except I added the Synchro chants and attack names. I tried to improve some of the dialouge, but for the most part it is the same as the original chapter one. For those who didn't read the first chapter I got the idea for this duel when Yusei used a fusion summon against Jean of Team Unicorn. The show never went into detail on how Yusei got the idea to try a Fusion monster, when he was so stuck on trying to learn Accel Synchro. I figure the best way for Yusei to have come up with the idea to use Fusion is if he dueled someone who uses Fusion a lot. Judai is the master of Fusion, so he was the obvious choice. Not mention I have always wanted to see a duel between Judai and Yusei.**

**I do not own Yugioh GX or Yugioh 5Ds. If I owned 5Ds Aki's role wouldn't have been reduced to cheerleader of the group. **

* * *

"A duelist of your caliber can still become much stronger, Fudo Yusei," said a deep yet energetic voice.

Yusei looked up from his D-Wheel to see a man dressed in red and black on a matching D-Wheel sitting across from him. The man's face was hidden from view by his helmet.

"How do you know who I am?" asked Yusei trying to suppress the concern in his voice.

The man chuckled before he answered, "Everyone knows who the Duel King is. I took an interest in you at the Fortune Cup when you defeated the previous Duel King, Jack Atlas," answered the man.

Yusei seemed to accept his answer. "You said that I can still become stronger. What did you mean by that?" he asked the man.

"In order for you to grow as a duelist, you must learn other methods of dueling besides Synchro Summoning," said the man.

Yusei looked confused at the man's words. "Other methods of dueling besides Synchro Summoning?" he asked aloud.

The man continued, "You must have realized by now that you cannot always rely on Synchro Summons. In your riding duel against Ghost, your Synchro Summons were neutralized by Machine Emperor Wisel Infinity. He absorbed your Stardust Dragon and overwhelmed you with their combined power. It was only because of the Crimson Dragon that you were able to summon Savior Star Dragon to win."

Yusei became very concerned about this man's knowledge. "How did you know about that? Tell me who you are? No fan would have known about my duel with Ghost."

The man chuckled and replied, "I am just a man who enjoys seeing young duelists reach their full potential."

The concern on Yusei's face did not disappear though.

"Have you thought of a way to defeat Machine Emperor Wisel?" the man asked.

"I have been thinking of a new way to defeat it," Yusei answered. He thought back to his duel with the man in dark glasses. In that duel he learned of the Synchro that surpassed Synchro, Accel Synchro.

"You mean Accel Synchro?"

Yusei looked shocked by the man's question. Only his friends knew about his quest to learn how to Accel Synchro Summon, or so he thought. 'This man knows too much about me. Does he know to how to Accel Synchro like that guy?' Yusei thought.

As if he was reading Yusei's mind the man replied, "I cannot help you discover how to Accel Synchro Summon, but I think I can help you discover an alternative that you have not considered."

Yusei's thoughts were racing through his head. What was this man talking about? "An alternative I have not considered?"

The man continued as though Yusei did not say anything. "I know the perfect duelist to show you this alternative. But I cannot send you to him unless you trust me."

"I do not know who you are, but I do not feel that you have any malice in your heart. I'll trust you for now," Yusei said. However despite words his face still conveyed concern.

"Excellent. Now, Fudo Yusei, be prepared to be transported to the place where time stands still. Your opponent will be one who lies in the past."

The man opened up the visor on his helmet to reveal glowing green and yellow eyes.

Yusei was taken by surprised by the man's oddly colored eyes. He could only utter a "What?"

Suddenly Yusei's body began to fade away into nothingness. He felt a strange sensation as he felt himself being pulled apart. The feelings were too intense for the signer and he lost consciousness.

Feeling a slight unease in his stomach, Yusei decides to open his eyes. The first thing that the signer saw was a cactus.

'I am in a desert? What? Where did that man send me? He said I was going to be transported to a place where time stands still, but what does that mean?'

As Yusei got up, he noticed that there was road beside him. The road did not look as though it was used often. This did not inspire much confidence.

"It does not look like anyone has traveled down this road in some time. Who am I supposed to duel?" the signer asked.

"Hey, are you all right?" called a unfamiliar energetic voice.

Yusei turned around to see who was calling him. He found a young man who looked about the same age as him. The man wore a red blazer/jacket over a black shirt, dark gray pants, and his hair was brown in color and wild in style. But it was tame compared to Yusei's hair. The man also had a white and red duel disk on his right hand.

"Did you hear me? Are you all right?" the young man asked again.

"Yes. I am fine," Yusei replied back.

The young man started to run towards him, which Yusei assumed was because he wanted to make sure he was all right. 'Could this be the person I am supposed to duel?' Yusei thought.

The young man finally made his way to Yusei. He looked slight out of breath, but he got over it quickly. "Do you need anything like water or food?" he asked Yusei.

Yusei shook his head no.

"You know you should not travel in the desert without supplies," he lectured before putting his right arm behind his head. "Now that I think about it, I am not exactly in a position to talk," he said with a nervous laugh.

Yusei could not put his finger on it, but there was something about this guy that he liked. He was so innocent. The young man stopped laughing and had begun to stare at Yusei's arm, noticing his duel disk for the first time.

"You are a duelist too, huh?" he asked.

Yusei replied, "Yes. This may sound strange, but would you like to duel?"

The young man smiled widely. "I am always up for a duel, but I would like to know your name first."

Yusei returned his smile. "My name is Fudo Yusei. What is yours?" He held his hand out.

"My name is Yuki Judai", answered the young man, taking Yusei's hand and shaking it.

'Judai, that name sounds familiar,' thought Yusei. The two man released their hands to prepare for their duel.

"Yusei, you better get ready," Judai warned.

Judai shuffled his deck with Yusei following his lead. The two duelists finished shuffling their decks and placed them into their duel disk. Their duel disks activated, the pair stood across from each other, staring each other down.

"Ready, Yusei?" asked Judai.

"Ready," replied Yusei.

"Duel!" Yusei and Judai shouted at the same time.

Judai: 4000

Yusei: 4000

Judai and Yusei draw five cards, each preparing to duel.

"I'll go first. Draw," Judai said as he drew his first card. "I summon E-Hero Clayman in defense mode. I will place two cards face down. Turn end."

Clayman ATK: 800 DEF: 2000 LVL 4

"My turn, draw," Yusei said while he drew his card. "I play the spell card, Double Summon. This allows me to summon two monsters this turn."

Judai looked surprised "What?" asked the former Osiris student.

Yusei continued with his turn. "I'll summon Junk Synchron."

Junk Synchron ATK: 1300 DEF: 500 LVL 3

"Next, I'll summon Speed Warrior."

Speed Warrior ATK: 900 DEF: 400 LVL 2

Yusei continues with his turn. "Next, I'll tune my level 3 Junk Synchron to my level 2 Speed Warrior."

Junk Synchron turns into energy and surrounds Speed Warrior, transforming the monster.

"Clustering stars call upon a new force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Junk Warrior!" Yusei called out.

Junk Warrior ATK 2300 DEF: 1300 LVL 5

Judai looked amazed at Junk Warrior's appearance. "Synchro Summon? Is that some new type of Fusion?" he asked Yusei in intrigued voice.

It was Yusei's turn to look surprised. "You don't know what a Synchro Summon is?" he asked Judai.

Judai shook his head no.

'That man said my opponent would be from the past, so perhaps Judai is from a time where Synchro monsters haven't been created yet,' Yusei thought.

Judai's expression changed from confusion to that of excitement. "Awesome. A new type of monster I've never seen before. Oh, this is really exciting!"

Yusei was caught by surprised at Judai's excitement. 'Strange. Despite not seeing a Synchro monster before Judai is more excited than nervous by Junk Warrior. He is an interesting one,' he thought. "Junk Warrior, attack Judai's Clayman with your Scrap Fist!"

Junk Warrior speeds towards Clayman. The Synchro monster punches the E-Hero out of existence. Judai uses his arms to defend himself from the holographic debris.

"Trap open, Hero Signal. When one of my monsters is destroyed in battle, I can special summon one level 4 or lower E-Hero from my deck onto the field. I choose to summon E-Hero Burstlady in defense mode."

E-Hero Burstlady appears on the field to defend Judai from any further attacks.

E-Hero Burstlady ATK: 1200 DEF: 800 LVL 3

Yusei decide to finish up his turn. "I place one card facedown, turn end."

Judai prepared for his counter attack. "My turn, draw." Judai drew his card than proceeds to continue his turn. "I play the spell card, Polymerization to fuse my Burstlady with my Avian in my hand."

E-Hero Avian appears on the field. He and Burstlady go into the air and combine into a new being.

Judai continued, "I'll Fusion Summon E-Hero Flame Wingman!"

Flame Wingman ATK: 2100 DEF: 1200 LVL 6

Yusei looked unconcerned. "Your monster is weaker than my Junk Warrior. He can't destroy him."

Judai grinned, "Not yet, but I activate my facedown card, H-Heated Heart. This increases my Wingman's attack points by 500."

Flame Wingman ATK: 2600

"Flame Wingman, destroy Junk Warrior with Sky Dive Bomb!"

Flame Wingman's body ignites in flames as he takes to the air. He begins to go into a nose dive heading right for Junk Warrior. The two monsters collide, causing Junk Warrior to be destroyed. Yusei puts his arms up to defend himself from the debris.

Yusei counters Judai's attack, "Trap open, Spirit Force! During my opponent's battle calculation, I take no battle damage and I can also choose to return one Warrior Tuner Monster from my graveyard to my hand as long as that Tuner Monster has 1500 defense points or less. I choose my Junk Synchron."

A barrier appears around Yusei, protecting him from battle damage. He takes his Junk Synchron from his graveyard.

Judai continued to grin. "It's not over yet, Yusei. My Flame Wingman has an effect. When he destroys a monster, my opponent takes damage equal to the attack points of the destroyed monster. You take 2300 points of damage."

"What?" uttered Yusei.

Flame Wingman stood in front of Yusei with his dragon arm pointed towards him. Flame Wingman unleashes a flame that consumes Yusei.

Yusei: 1700

Judai: 4000

"What a devastating effect. Even if your opponent plays a monster in defense mode, they will still take damage if it's destroyed."

Judai smiled and said, "Yeah. My Flame Wingman is pretty sweet. He's one of my favorite heroes."

Judai gives a thumb up to his old ally. "Turn end. The effects of Heated Heart only last for one turn, so Wingman returns to his original attack points."

Flame Wingman ATK: 2100

Yusei began thinking of a way to defeat Flame Wingman. 'Even though his Wingman's attack power has returned to its original 2100 points, he still has a high attack power. I have nothing in my hand that can defeat it. If I put a monster in defense mode, his Wingman can destroy it and use his effect to cause battle damage. I have to hope I can draw a card that can help me.'

"My turn, draw." Yusei drew his card in a dramatic fashion. He slowly looks at the card, which cause him to grin.

"I play one monster face down in defense mode. Turn end."

A facedown card in horizontal position appears on the field.

Judai is surprised by Yusei's move. "My turn, draw." Judai drew his card than proceeds with his turn.

"I summon E-Hero Stratos."

E-Hero Stratos ATK: 1800 DEF: 300 LVL 4

Judai continues with his turn. "I activate Stratos's effect. When I summon him, I can choose to place one E-Hero from my deck into my hand. I choose E-Hero Prisma. Flame Wingman, attack with Sky Dive Bomb."

Flame Wingman attacks Yusei's monster. However, the monster is revealed to be Shield Wing. Judai looks confused as to why Shield Wing was not destroyed.

Yusei begins to explain to Judai why his attack failed. "Not so fast, Judai, my Shield Wing cannot be destroyed by battle unless he is attacked three times."

Shield Wing ATK: 0 DEF: 900 LVL 2

"I can't destroy him this turn then. Pretty cool monster you have there," Judai complimented.

Yusei smiled to himself. "Thanks, Judai. You have some amazing monsters yourself."

Judai gave Yusei a modest laugh at the signer's compliment. "Thanks. I think so. Turn end."

"My turn, draw. I summon Junk Synchron. I'll activate his effect. When Junk Synchron is summoned, I can special summon one level 2 or lower monster from my graveyard onto the field, but the monster's special summoned has his effect negated. I choose to special summon Speed Warrior."

Junk Synchron appears on the field along with Speed Warrior.

Yusei continued, "I'll tune my level 3 Junk Synchron with my level 2 Speed Warrior and my level 2 Shield Wing. Clustering roars, turn into an echoing arrow which tears through the sky! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Junk Archer!"

Junk Archer ATK: 2300 DEF: 2000 LVL 7

Judai was surprised by the appearance of Junk Archer. 'Another one of those strange Synchro monsters, does Yusei specialize in summoning Synchro monsters?' he thought.

"Junk Archer, destroy Flame Wingman, Scrap Arrow!" Yusei commanded.

Junk Archer fired an arrow that goes through the E-Hero destroying him.

Judai: 3800

Yusei: 1700

"I place one card face down. Turn end," Yusei finished.

Judai started his turn. "My turn, draw. I play the spell card, Miracle Fusion! Miracle Fusion lets me remove fusion material monsters from play to Fusion Summon. I remove Burstlady and Clayman to Fusion Summon E-Hero Rampart Blaster! I'll place him in defense mode."

E-Hero Rampart Blaster ATK: 2000 DEF: 2500 LVL 6

Judai continued, "I'll switch my Stratos into defense mode. I activate Rampart Blaster's effect. When he's in defense mode, I can attack your life points directly, but his attack points are cut in half while he's attacking."

Rampart fired his blaster at Yusei inflicting 1000 points of damage.

Yusei: 700

Judai: 3800

"Yusei, you may specialize in summoning Synchro monsters, but I specialize in summoning Fusion monsters," Judai declared giving Yusei his trademark grin.

Yusei starts ponder on how to overturn the situation.

Judai continues with his turn. "I summon E-Hero Prisma in defense mode."

E-Hero Prisma ATK: 1700 DEF: 1100 LVL 4

"I activate Prisma's effect. I can choose one Fusion monster in my Fusion deck, then by sending one of the Fusion material monsters of the selected card to the graveyard; my Prisma will take the same name. I choose Fusion monster E-Hero Darkbright. I choose to send E-Hero Necroshade to the graveyard. Turn end."

'Necroshade must have an effect that can only be activated in graveyard. That is the only reason I can see him using Prisma's effect to send him there, but the real problem is his Rampart Blaster. It has 2500 defense points and can attack me directly while it is in defense mode. My Junk Archer's effect can remove it from play, but when I end my turn, Rampart will return to the field and then attack me on Judai's next turn, wiping out my remaining life points. Yuki Judai, his Fusion monsters are truly terrifying with their effects. Is this what I am here to learn? Can Fusion be the alternative that man was trying to tell me? I have to worry about that later. Right now I have concentrate on the duel right. Hopefully my next draw will give me what I need.'

Yusei started his turn. "My turn, draw. I play the spell card, Downgrade. I equip Demotion to my Junk Archer to downgrade it by two levels. Next, I summon Nitro Synchron."

Nitro Synchron ATK: 300 DEF: 100 LVL 2

Yusei continued, "I tune my level 2 Nitro Synchron to my level 5 Junk Archer. Clustering feelings will now become a new force! Become the path it shines upon! Synchro Summon! Blaze on, Nitro Warrior!"

Nitro Warrior ATK: 2800 DEF: 1800 LVL 7

"When Nitro Synchron is successfully used as Synchro material for a monster with Nitro in its name, I can draw one card from my deck." Yusei drew his card than continued his turn. "Nitro Warrior, destroy E-Hero Rampart Blaster, Dynamite Knuckle!" commanded Yusei.

Nitro Warrior destroyed Rampart Warrior, causing Judai to cover himself to protect himself from the holographic debris.

Yusei continued, "Nitro Warrior's effect activates. When he destroys a monster in battle, he can switch one face up defense monster into attack mode, and then attack that monster. I choose to switch Prisma to attack mode."

Prisma suddenly stands up in attack position while Nitro Warrior rushes towards him. In an instant, Prisma is destroyed and Judai is inflicted with 1100 points of damage.

Judai: 2700

Yusei: 700

Nitro Warrior returns to Yusei's side as the signer placed one card on the field. "I place one card face down. Turn end."

Judai was in deep thought. 'Yusei is strong. I haven't felt this excited since I dueled Yugi-san.'

Inside Judai's mind Yubel calls out to Judai. "_Judai, I sense something is different about Yusei."_

'What do you mean, Yubel?'

Yubel replied, "_He has strange power inside of him. I cannot tell what it is, but I can sense this power is an ancient one_."

'Is he like us then? This duel is getting more and more exciting! I can hardly stand it.'

Yubel laughed to herself. "_That is just like you to be more interested in this duel than this power_."

Judai began his turn. "My Turn, draw. I summon one monster face down in defense mode. Turn end."

Yusei started his turn. "My Turn, draw. Nitro Warrior, destroy Judai's facedown monster."

Nitro Warrior destroys the monster, which is revealed to be Necro Gardna. Stratos switches from his defense mode to his attack mode, thanks to Nitro Warrior's effect.

Yusei continued, "Now, Nitro Warrior, destroy Stratos."

Nitro Warrior makes his way towards Judai's side of the field, destroying the E-Hero, leaving Judai's field empty.

Judai: 1700

Yusei: 700

"Looks like things are starting to turn around, Judai", said Yusei with a smile.

Judai replied, "Don't count me out yet, Yusei. I haven't shown you the full power of my Hero deck."

"I can hardly wait to see what you'll do next. Turn end."

Judai started his turn. "My Turn, draw. I play the spell, Card of Sanctity. This allows both players to draw until they have six cards in their hand. Draw your cards, Yusei."

Both duelists draw their cards. Yusei wondered what card Judai could be looking for that is worth letting him draw cards as well.

Judai continued, "I summon E-Hero Neos."

E-Hero Neos ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000 LVL 7

Yusei looked very surprised at Neos summoning. "How can you summon a level 7 monster without releasing any monsters?" asked the signer.

"My E-Hero Necroshade's effect allows me to summon one E-Hero monster without the need for tributes, but I can only use this power once," Judai answered.

"You have been preparing to summon this monster from the start of the duel," he said. Yusei thought back to start of the duel. Remembering how Judai was summoning E-Heroes with searching effects and discarding abilities.

Yusei continued, "There must be something special about Neos for you to have gone to the trouble to summon him, Judai."

"Neos is my ace. Yusei, by summoning Neos, I am showing you that I am giving you my all."

Yusei was so touched by Judai's praise, that the he could only mutter, "Judai".

Judai continued with his turn. "I play the field spell, Neo Space!"

Judai and Yusei are surrounded by multi color atmosphere. Yusei looks around at the Neo Space in awe.

"Neo Space increases my Neos and all Neos Fusions by 500 points."

E-Hero Neos ATK: 3000

"Neos, destroy Nitro Warrior", commanded Judai.

Neos flies through Nitro Warrior, destroying the Synchro monster. The debris causes Yusei to shield his face.

Yusei: 500

Judai: 1700

"Whenever I am in a pinch, Neos always comes to get me out of it. Yusei, Neos is the symbol of my deck, so don't think it will be easy to defeat him. Turn end."

'He reversed the situation again. It won't be easy to defeat his Neos, but I also have a card in my deck that always gets me out of a pinch,' Yusei thought.

Yusei had a determined look on his face. He knew his deck would respond to his need and give him his chance for victory. "My Turn, draw. I summon Debris Dragon."

Debris Dragon ATK: 1000 DEF: 2000 LVL 4

"Debris Dragon's effect allows me to special summon one monster from my graveyard with 500 attack points or less. I special summon Shield Wing. Next, I activate the trap card, Graceful Revival. This allows me to special summon one level 2 monster from my graveyard. I choose to special summon my Speed Warrior."

Shield Wing and Speed Warrior return to the field.

Yusei continued, "I tune my level 4 Debris Dragon to my level 2 Shield Wing and my level 2 Speed Warrior. Clustering stars will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take Flight, Stardust Dragon!"

Stardust Dragon ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000 LVL 8

"If there is one card that can help me overturn this situation, it's him. Judai, just as you said Neos was the symbol of your deck, Stardust is the symbol of my deck."

Judai looked as though he was about jump out of skin with excitement. "That is one sweet dragon. We both summoned our aces. Now we'll see which one will overcome the other."

Yusei started, "My Stardust against…"

"My Neos," finished Judai.

"It's still my turn, Judai," Yusei pointed out. "I play two cards facedown. Turn end."

Judai prepared his assault. "My Turn, draw. Neos, attack Stardust!" Judai commanded.

Yusei countered Neos attack with a facedown card. "Trap open, Power Frame! Power Frame negates Neos's attack."

Neos's attack is stopped before he hits Stardust.

Yusei continued, "Power Frame is equipped to Stardust and increases his attack points by the difference between Neos and himself."

Stardust Dragon ATK: 3000

Judai became concerned at Yusei's play. "I put one card facedown. Turn end."

Yusei began his turn hoping to keep pushing his advantage. "My Turn, draw. I play the equip spell, Junk Barrage. This allows me to increase the equipped monster's attack points by 500. I equip Junk Barrage to my Stardust."

Stardust Dragon ATK: 3500

"Stardust, attack Neos, Shooting Sonic!" ordered Yusei.

Judai prepares to counter the attack. "I activate Necro Gardna's effect. By removing Necro Gardna from my graveyard, I can negate an attack."

Stardust attack is suddenly fizzled out.

Yusei strikes with his own counter attack. "Trap open, Synchro Discharge! When I have one Synchro monster on my side of the field, I can inflict direct damage equal to half of my Synchro monster's original attack points."

A white energy ball is shot from the trap card, hitting Judai.

Judai: 450

Yusei: 500

Yusei continued, "I play one card face down. Turn end."

Judai began his turn. "My Turn, draw. That was a nice move, Yusei, here's mine. I play the spell, Wrath of Neos! By returning Neos to my deck, I can destroy all cards on the field."

Unfortunately for Judai Yusei was prepared for this situation. "I activate Stardust's effect Victim Sanctuary. By releasing Stardust, I can negate the effect of a card that destroys other cards and then destroy that card."

Stardust destroys himself and the debris destroys the Wrath of Neos card.

Yusei gave Judai a smirk. "I can re-summon Stardust at the end phase. However, Judai, your Neos will remain gone."

Judai was still determined to win. "I'm not done yet. I summon E-Hero Neos Alius."

E-Hero Neos Alius ATK: 1900 DEF: 1300 LVL 4

Judai continued, "Alius, direct attack."

Yusei counters Judai's move again. "Trap open, Scrap Iron Scarecrow. My scarecrow will take the attack for me. Afterwards, it reset itself on the field."

Judai was taken by surprise, but he quickly became excited. "A re-useable trap card, I have never seen one of those before. Yusei, you have the most interesting cards I have seen. I am so jealous."

Yusei couldn't help but smile at Judai's words. There was something about Judai that made Yusei so relaxed. He never smiled this much, especially in a duel. "I was thinking the same about your cards. They have their own unique flow to them that my deck does not have."

Judai returned Yusei's smile with his own. He loved to duel opponents who could appreciate their opponents decks. What was the point of dueling if you didn't have fun? "Turn end," Judai said.

As Judai's turn ended Stardust was summoned back to the field.

Stardust Dragon ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000.

Yusei started his turn. "My turn, draw. Stardust, attack Neos Alius."

Judai had other plans. "Trap open, Hero Barrier. I negate an attack that targets an E-Hero." Stardust attack was stopped by a barrier.

Yusei finished up his turn. "I play one card face down. Turn end."

Judai began his turn. "My turn, draw. I activate Neos Alius's effect. I can summon him again, but this time, he will be treated as E-Hero Neos. Because he has Neos in his name, he'll receive the power increase from Neo Space."

E-Hero Neos Alius ATK: 2400 DEF: 1300 LVL 4

"But he's still weaker than my Stardust," Yusei countered.

Judai could only smirk. "True, but I am not done yet. I play Monster Reborn. I can special summon one monster from either player's graveyard and I choose to revive E-Hero Prisma. I will activate Prisma effect. I choose the Fusion monster, E-Hero Grand Neos, which means I send Neo-Spacian Grand Mole to my graveyard. Prisma is treated as Neo-Spacian Grand Mole. Now I can perform Contact Fusion."

"Contact Fusion?" Yusei asked in confusion. He had never heard of Contact Fusion before.

Neos Alius and Prisma fly into the air and combine into a new E-Hero.

Judai continued, "I Fusion Summon E-Hero Grand Neos!"

E-Hero Grand Neos ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000 LVL 7

"Grand Neos receives power increase from Neo Space."

E-Hero Grand Neos ATK: 3000

Yusei was shocked by Grand Neos appearance. He realized that Contact Fusion was very, familiar. "You Fusion Summoned without using a spell card, that's similar to Synchro Summoning."

Judai continued as though Yusei did not say anything. "I activate Grand Neos's effect. Once per turn, I can return one monster on your side of the field to your hand."

Yusei uttered, "What?"

"Since your Stardust came from your fusion deck, it won't be easy to re-summon him," Judai smirked at his own ingenuity.

Fortunately for Yusei he had plan for the situation at hand. "Reverse card open, De-Synchro! I can return one Synchro monster to the extra deck, but I can summon the monster used as Synchro material onto the field. I avoid your Grand Neos's effect."

Stardust returns to the extra deck while Debris Dragon, Shield Wing, and Speed Warrior return to the field, all in defense mode.

Judai continued with his next attack. "Grand Neos, attack."

Yusei countered the attack. "Trap open, Scrap Iron Scarecrow."

Grand Neos attack is intercepted by Scarecrow.

Judai having no more options decided to end his turn. "Turn end."

'I escaped that attack, but just barely,' Yusei thought.

Yusei started his turn. "My turn, draw. I tune my level 4 Debris Dragon to my level 2 Shield Wing to my level 2 Speed Warrior. Clustering stars will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take Flight, Stardust Dragon!"

Stardust Dragon ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000 LVL 8

Yusei continued, "I play the spell, Double Cyclone. By destroying one spell or trap card I have on the field, I can destroy either one of your spell or trap cards, Judai."

Judai became worried knowing that there was only one spell card he had that Yusei would destroy.

Yusei destroyed his Scrap Iron Scarecrow to destroy Judai's Neo Space. The atmosphere returns to normal.

E-Hero Grand Neos ATK: 2500

Yusei continued with his turn. "I play the spell card, Fighting Spirit. This increases Stardust's attack by 300 points for each monster you have on the field. In addition, if Stardust were to be destroyed in battle, I can choose to destroy this card instead."

Stardust Dragon ATK: 2800

"Stardust, attack with Shooting Sonic!" Yusei commanded.

Stardust destroys Grand Neos, inflicting damage to Judai.

Judai: 150

Yusei: 500

"Since you have no monsters left on the field, Stardust attack returns to normal."

Stardust ATK: 2500

Yusei finished his turn, "Turn end."

Knowing that the duel was drawing to its end Judai put his faith in his deck as he drew his card. "My Turn, draw. I play Pot of Greed, which allows me to draw two cards from my deck. I play the spell, Fake Hero. I can special summon one E-Hero from my hand, but the trade off is that E-Hero cannot attack this turn and by the end phase, it returns to my hand. I choose to summon E-Hero Neos!"

E-Hero Neos ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000 LVL 7

Judai continued, "I summon Neo Spacian Flare Scarab."

Neo Spacian Flare Scarab ATK: 500 DEF: 500 LVL 3

"Neos and Flare Scarab time to combine with Contact Fusion!" Judai called out.

The two monsters combine to form a new hero.

Judai smiled at the arrival of one of his best Neos fusions. "Appear now E-Hero Flare Neos!"

E-Hero Flare Neos ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000 LVL 7

Yusei interrupted Judai, "Since you summoned a monster, my Stardust's attack power increases by 300 points."

Stardust ATK: 2800

Judai continued with his turn. "I play the equip spell, Instant Neo Space. This allows my Flare Neos to remain on the field. Flare Neos's effect kicks in. For every card in the spell and trap zone, my Flare Neos's power increases by 400. My Instant Neo Space and your Fighting Spirit increase Flare Neos's attack by 800 points."

Flare Neos ATK: 3300

"Your Stardust may not be destroyed in battle because of Fighting Spirit, but you still lose life points. Flare Neos, attack Stardust!" Judai commanded.

Flare Neos unleashes a fire attack that consumes Stardust while the rest of Yusei's life points are burned away.

Yusei: 0

Judai: 150

Judai points his arm out at Yusei, giving him his signature pose. "Gotcha! That was one fun duel, Yusei. I had an amazing time."

Although Yusei had lost the duel he could not help, but smile. Lately all of his duels were so serious that he did not get to enjoy them. There was no pressure in his duel against Judai. Nobody's life depended on Yusei's victory; the world was not ending because he lost. It felt librating to duel like a normal person for a change. "I had a lot of fun too. That was an exciting duel, Judai. You taught me an alternative that I had not considered before."

Judai looked completely clueless by what Yusei said. "Alternative what are you talking about, Yusei?" asked the hero duelist.

Yusei explained, "My deck's focus is to quickly summon Synchro Monsters, but there is a duelist called Ghost. Ghost has the ability to seal Synchro Monsters away. I have been trying to figure out a new strategy called Accel Synchro to counter it. Judai, your Fusion Summons reminded me that there are other ways to summon strong monsters besides Synchro Summon."

Judai's look of confusion was replaced with his usually happy go lucky face. "I am glad I could help you," he replied to the signer.

Judai holds out his hand, which Yusei shakes.

"Those Synchro monsters of yours are pretty cool though. It would be cool if you could fuse Synchro monster together."

Yusei suddenly became entranced by Judai's words. Was it possible to use Synchro monsters to Fusion Summon? He had never even considered using Synchro monsters to perform Fusion Summons. Why had he been so clueless? Wisel could only absorb Synchro monsters after all, but if he used a Fusion monster against it there was no danger of it being absorbed by Wisel. A Fusion Summon that used Synchro monsters as fusion material would also allow him to keep his deck intact without having to completely change his strategy just like Accel Synchro promised.

Before Yusei can think about Fusion further his body begins to glow, surprising both himself and Judai.

"What's going on Yusei?" asked Judai.

Yusei replied, "I am returning home. I was sent here to duel a strong opponent. Now that I have done that, I guess I am done here. Goodbye Judai. I hope we meet again."

"Me too I want a rematch with you." Judai gave Yusei his hand.

Yusei took Judai's hand and shuck it. "I would like that very much", was Yusei's only response.

Yusei began to disappear he let go of Judai's hand. Soon the signer's body completely disappeared without a trace, leaving Judai alone.

"_Fudo Yusei. Do you think you will actually see that man again?" _asked Yubel.

'Yes. I know I will, Yubel. I have a feeling we will meet each other again,' replied Judai.

Yusei opened his eyes to see that he had returned to his D-Wheel. He looked around he saw that he had indeed returned to Neo Domino City. However, the mysterious man was gone.

"Where did that man go?" asked Yusei aloud.

"Yusei!" called a familiar voice.

"Jack."

Jack on his Wheel of Fortune pulled up next to Yusei. "Where have you been? We have been looking all over for you," Jack explained.

Yusei replied, "Sorry, but I got into a duel."

"Did you win?" Jack asked.

"Afraid I lost," Yusei answered truthfully.

Jack became upset at this news. How could Yusei lose? The only person allowed to beat Yusei was he himself. "Unacceptable, Yusei you are the Duel King! You cannot lose duels or the title becomes meaningless! In order for I, Jack Atlas, to become King again, you cannot be defeated until I, Jack Atlas defeats you!"

Yusei silently laughed to himself. Even though Jack gave up his desire to become king over his friends he still desired to regain his title. Carly had told him that Jack's new goal was to become a true king. He imagined that Jack could only become a true king by defeating him. "Sorry, Jack. Were the others worried?"

"Mostly the twins and Izayoi," Jack replied.

"Jack, have you ever considered the possibility of using Synchro monsters to perform a Fusion Summon?"

Jack gave his friend a questioning look. 'What is Yusei getting at?' he wondered. "A Fusion Summon between Synchro monsters? No. Have you?"

"It's an idea I got from my duel", Yusei said.

Not far away the mysterious man watched Yusei and Jack drive away. The man took of his helmet revealing his face to be none other than Judai.

"_Seems you have pointed him in the right direction," _stated Yubel.

"Yes. Synchro Summons are powerful and Accel Synchro can be used to counter Ghost's Machine Emperor, but there are other ways to counter it like Fusion. I am glad Yusei picked up on that in our duel."

"_I still don't understand why you went to the trouble of sending him back in time to duel a younger you when you could have dueled him in the present?" _the duel monster spirit asked.

Judai shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. Maybe I felt a younger me would have been better or maybe I just stole Yugi-san's idea. One thing's for sure. Fudo Yusei and I will duel again and maybe this time with the original Duel King."

Yubel looked surprised by Judai's declaration. "_A duel between you, Yusei, and Yugi, no matter how old you get, you are still that same Judai. Shouldn't you get home now? Asuka will get worried_."

Judai put his helmet back on and started his D-Wheel. "Yeah, let's get going," he said.

* * *

**Nothing else to really say about this. I hope if anyone re-reads this if they could tell me what else I need to improve on. **


	2. Rematch between Kings

**Like with the first chapter I tried to fix some mistakes I made. I added some stuff like summoning chants and the monster levels to make it feel more like the anime. Sorry to anyone who clicked on this expecting a new chapter. **

**Disclaimer I do not own Yugioh GX or Yugioh 5Ds. I am making no, I repeat no money from this. Please no law suit. I did create the new Synchro E-Heroes that Judai uses in this story.**

* * *

Yusei was racing through the practice course with unbelievable speed and control. His teammates observed him from the sidelines. Bruno was analyzing the Yusei Go to see if all its functions were running at full capacity. Ruka was in charge of the timer and to see if there were any improvements, while her brother Rua was suppose to be helping her, but his attention was on the rider than the times. Jack, Crow and Aki were observing Yusei's time. Jack and Aki had already finished their trials, but Crow's arm was still in bad shape. The team decided to have him sit the practice out so that his arm could heal properly.

"Amazing Yusei's speed has increased drastically since our last practice," stated Crow.

"Ruka how is Yusei time?" asked Jack.

Ruka studied the stop watch before she answered, "He's shaved off at least 10 seconds since last time."

"Yusei is so awesome!" Rua exclaimed in his usual energetic way.

"Ever since those three from Yliaster challenged us Yusei has become more determined than ever to improve as duelist. We'll need his new power if we hope to defeat them and stop Yliaster once and for all," stated Jack.

"He puts too much pressure on himself though," Aki said. She had noticed that Yusei's desire to improve his skills had become an obsession. She hoped that once he achieved Accel Synchro that would relieve some of the pressure, but apparently it had done the exact opposite. "He needs to stop shouldering all the responsibility on himself and allow us to help shoulder it. After all we are all signers and it is our shared responsibility," she finished.

Crow nodded in agreement. "You're right Aki, but you know Yusei he always helps us, but does not want to burden us with his troubles."

Jack closed his eyes and grunted. "If Yusei wants to put more pressure on himself than that is his fault. We already told him to open up more. We should not have to hold his hand. When he is ready he will ask us for help and no sooner."

"I guess you are right Jack, but I wish he would get it through his head already," Aki said. 'Yusei you helped me to connect with other people. After I lost Divine you were the one who made me realize I was not alone. Now our roles are reversed and I have no idea how to get you to open your heart up to us. I will help you because I need to repay you for what you have done for me.'

Yusei was lost in his own thoughts. 'I have to become stronger. By discovering Clear Mind I have finally achieved Accel Synchro, but will that be enough to stop Yliaster? I defeated Placido, but according to that kid Lucciano; Placido was the weakest member. Can I defeat the other two when I barely defeated Placido? I have to become stronger or else Neo Domino City will be destroyed.' He thought of Zero Reverse and how it nearly destroyed the city 17 years ago.

"Why do you always have that sour expression on your face Fudo Yusei?" asked a strong and energetic voice.

Yusei looked beside him to see the mysterious red D-Wheeler riding beside him.

"You are that man from before!"

The signers, Bruno, and Rua were equally surprised by the red D-Wheeler's appearance.

"Who is that out there with Yusei?" Jack asked. He was obviously worried that the man was an agent of Yliaster.

Bruno franticly looked through the database for the man's D-Wheel data, but to no avail. "I have no idea who this guy is."

"Don't worry I am not an enemy," the red D-Wheeler stated over the intercom. "I am just here for a rematch with Yusei."

Yusei having heard this looked confused. 'A rematch,' he thought. The last time he saw this man he took him into the past to duel Yuki Judai the man who taught Yusei an alternative to Accel Synchro. 'Unless could he actually be…'

"Are you Yuki Judai?" the signer asked.

The red D-Wheeler chuckled to himself. "Gotcha Yusei! It's me Judai."

Yusei's friends were still confused. They had never once heard Yusei mention a Yuki Judai before, but he obviously knew the man out there racing with him.

"Yusei keeps too many secrets!" Jack stated angrily.

"Calm down Jack. I am sure Yusei had his reasons," Crow reasoned.

"Sounds like you didn't tell your friends about our duel," Judai said with another chuckle.

'Why didn't I tell my friends about Judai?' Yusei thought.

Judai snapped Yusei out of his thoughts. "Yusei we promised each other a rematch, so how about it? This time though it will be a riding duel. I am eager to see the power of Accel Synchro with my own eyes."

Yusei began to grin to himself. Despite being older than when he met him in the past Judai still the same excited duelist. "Alright Judai I'll duel you. I wanted a chance to duel you since you beat me last time."

"Wow that guy beat Yusei! He must be an extremely incredible duelist," Rua said in awe.

There weren't too many duelists who have actually beaten Yusei; besides Jack none of the other signers had been able to do it. Even Jack lost his last two matches against Yusei.

The two D-Wheelers had prepared to start their riding duel.

"Field Spell, Speed World 2 set," said an automated voice. "Riding duel acceleration!" it finished.

"First duelist to take the corner goes first. Does that sound fair?" Judai asked.

Yusei nodded his head in agreement. The two riders accelerated trying to pass the other one up. They were neck in neck, but it was Yusei who got to the corner first. Yusei smiled at his small victory.

"Looks like I go first. You ready Judai?"

"Ready Yusei," stated the hero duelist.

"Duel!" they both shouted. Both duelist drew their first five cards and began their rematch.

Yusei: 4000

Judai: 4000

"My turn, draw!" Yusei shouted. Yusei drew his first card and proceeded with his turn. "I summon Fortress Warrior in defense mode."

Fortress Warrior ATK: 600 DEF: 1200 LVL 2

"Next I set one card face down, turn end," Yusei ended.

Judai smirked. "Trying to stall me until you can Synchro Summon huh?"

Yusei replied, "Wait and see."

"My turn, draw."

Both duelists received one speed counter.

Yusei: Speed Counter 1

Judai: Speed Counter 1

"I summon a monster face down in defense mode. Then I'll play one face down card, turn end."

Yusei wondered what Judai was planning. Judai knew that his Fortress Warrior could take one battle without being destroyed, so he must have been setting something up to destroy him. The question was what was he planning?

"My turn, draw."

Yusei: Speed Counter 2

Judai: Speed Counter 2

Yusei continued with his turn. "I discard my Shield Warrior from my hand so that I can special summon Quickdraw Synchron.

Quickdraw Synchron ATK: 700 DEF: 1400 LVL 5

"I'll tune my level 5 Quickdraw Synchron to my level 2 Fortress Warrior."

The two monsters flew into the air, Quickdraw transformed into a burst of energy that encircled Fortress Warrior.

"Clustering feelings will now become a new force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Blaze on, Nitro Warrior!" shouted Yusei.

Nitro Warrior ATK: 2800 DEF: 1800 LVL 7

Judai laughed out loud. "This brings back memories."

Yusei replied, "I am glad you remember him. Nitro Warrior attack his face down monster!"

Nitro Warrior attacked Judai's monster, but the monster was not destroyed. Yusei was caught by surprise.

Judai decided to explain what happened. "Sorry Yusei, but you attacked my X-Saber Pashuul and he cannot be destroyed by battle."

Yusei was still surprised apparently Judai had picked up trick from him. He had a monster who was immortal in battle. With nothing else he could do he decided to wrap it up. "Turn end."

Judai started. "My turn, draw."

Yusei: Speed Counter 3

Judai: Speed Counter 3

"I summon E-Hero Stratos!"

E-Hero Stratos ATK: 1800 DEF: 300 LVL 4

Judai continued with his turn. "When I summon Stratos I can choose to move one level 4 or lower E-Hero from my deck into my hand. I choose E-Hero Sparkman. Yusei I forgot to mention that my X Saber is also a tuner."

Yusei eyes widen in horror. "What?" was all he could muster.

Judai gave the signer a wicked smile. "I tune my level 2 X Saber Pashuul to my level 4 Stratos. From the cries of pain and lost, injustice engulfs the innocent. Out of pain, resolve his born, out of lost determination is born, out of injustice a hero is born! Synchro Summon! Strike down evil, E-Hero Striker!

A humanoid figure in black and blue armor appeared on the course/field. He was carrying two large blades.

E-Hero Striker ATK: 2400 DEF: 1800 LVL 6

"An E-Hero Synchro monster," uttered Yusei.

"E-Hero Striker attack Nitro Warrior with Double Blade Strike!

Striker flew towards Nitro Warrior.

Yusei was confused by this move. "Nitro Warrior is stronger if your Striker attacks he'll be destroyed."

_Team 5ds_

Yusei's friends were thinking the same thing as he was.

"What could this guy be thinking about?" Jack asked.

"His monster must have some effect that he can only use if he is attacking," Aki suggested.

The group looked concerned about Judai's Striker.

_Riding Duel_

"My Striker's effect activates. When he attacks a monster stronger than him he is not destroyed by battle, and the monster he attacks loses 300 attack points."

Striker slashes Nitro Warrior causing the proud warrior to cry out in pain.

Nitro Warrior ATK: 2500

"However I still receive battle damage."

Judai: 3600

Yusei: 4000

"Turn end," Judai finished.

Yusei began his turn. "My turn, draw."

Yusei: Speed Counter 4

Judai: Speed Counter 4

"Nitro Warrior destroy Striker, Dynamite Knuckle!" Yusei commanded.

Judai countered his attack. "Trap open, Hero Barrier. This card allows me to negate one attack on one of my E-Heroes."

Nitro Warrior's attack is stopped by a barrier that protected Striker.

Judai continued "I am not going to make that easy for you Yusei."

Yusei continued his turn. "I summon Ghost Gardna in defense mode."

Ghost Gardna ATK: 0 DEF: 1900 LVL 4

"Turn end," Yusei finished.

"My turn, draw."

Yusei: Speed Counter 5

Judai: Speed Counter 5

"When I have 4 or more speed counters I can play the speed spell, Speed Fusion! I fuse E-Hero Sparkman in my hand with my E-Hero Clayman in my hand."

E-Hero Sparkman and E-Hero Clayman appeared on the field. The two heroes flew besides Judai's D-Wheel and combined into a new hero.

"Fusion Summon, E-Hero Thunder Giant!" Judai called out.

E-Hero Thunder Giant ATK: 2400 DEF: 1500 LVL 6

_Team 5ds_

Crow face displayed shock. "Fusion Summon? You don't see too many duelist use those anymore especially in a riding duel."

Jack's face lit up as he came to a realization about Judai. "This man, Judai he must be the one who gave Yusei the idea to use Synchro monsters to perform Fusion Summon."

The others turned to face Jack with questioning looks. Aki was the person who actually voiced their question out loud.

"How do you know that?" she asked.

"Do you remember few weeks ago before the WRGP when Yusei disappeared?" Jack questioned. When Aki nodded her head he continued. "When I found Yusei he told me that he lost to an opponent who used Fusion Summons. He then asked me if it was possible for to use Synchro monsters to perform Fusion Summon. Yusei said he got the idea from his opponent."

"Since Judai knows Yusei and uses Fusion monsters you figure he is that same guy Yusei was talking about?" Bruno questioned.

Jack nodded his head. "Yusei said he lost to that duelist and Yusei admitted that Judai beat him I doubt it is a coincidence."

_Duel_

Judai continued his turn. "I activate Thunder Giant's effect by discarding one card from my hand; he can destroy one monster whose original attack points are lower than his own."

Yusei tensed up knowing what was coming. "That means my Ghost Gardna…"

"Will be destroyed," finished Judai.

Thunder Giant unleashed a lightning attack that destroyed Ghost Gardna.

"Striker attack Nitro Warrior!" Judai ordered.

Striker attacked Nitro Warrior again, once again weakening the Synchro monster.

Nitro Warrior ATK: 2200

"Don't forget you still take battle damage Judai," Yusei reminded the hero duelist.

Judai: 3500

Yusei: 4000

"That's a small price to pay though. Thunder Giant battle Nitro Warrior! Finish him off!"

Yusei quickly countered it. "I activate Shield Warrior's effect! By removing him from my graveyard I can prevent the destruction of one of my monsters through battle."

Thunder Giant attack lands on Nitro Warrior, but thanks to Shield Warrior he survives.

"Yusei you still lose life points though."

Yusei: 3800

Judai: 3500

"Turn end."

"My turn, draw," stated Yusei.

Yusei: Speed Counter 6

Judai: Speed Counter 6

'I forgot how terrifying Judai's Fusion monsters can be. I'll have to step up my game.'

"I switch Nitro Warrior to defense mode."

Nitro Warrior DEF: 1800

"Then I will summon Sonic Chick in defense mode."

Sonic Chick ATK: 300 DEF: 300 LVL 1

"Turn end," Yusei finished up.

"I expected more Yusei. My turn, draw."

Yusei: Speed Counter 7

Judai: Speed Counter 7

"I summon E-Hero Ocean!"

E-Hero Ocean ATK: 1500 DEF: 1200 LVL 4

"I'll discard another card to activate Thunder Giant's effect to destroy Sonic Chick."

"Not so fast Judai. I discard Effect Veiler from hand to negate your Thunder Giant's effect."

Effect Veiler stops Thunder Giants effect. Judai frowned to himself; he had just wasted a card trying to us Thunder Giant's effect. He had to be more careful using Thunder Giants effect from now on or risk not having a hand, which would be devastating especially if Yusei destroyed his three monsters.

"Striker destroy Nitro Warrior, Double Blade Strike!"

Striker slashed Nitro Warrior into pieces.

"Ocean attack Sonic Chick!"

Ocean destroyed Sonic Chick.

Judai continued his attack. "Now direct attack Thunder Giant!"

Thunder Giant attacked Yusei directly, causing the duelist to spin out of control. He quickly stabled his D-Wheel, while Judai got ahead of him.

Yusei: 1400

Judai: 3500

"I'm done turn end."

Yusei became very concerned. Judai had 7 speed counters and as soon as his turn started it would become 8 that meant he could win the duel on his next turn, unless Yusei found some way to turn the duel around and fast.

_Team 5ds_

Ruka was worried about Yusei. "This guy is completely overwhelming Yusei and he beat him before. Does Yusei have a chance against him now?" she asked concern leaking from voice.

Aki put her hand on Ruka's shoulder to reassure her. The younger girl looked to the older girl.

"Don't worry Ruka Yusei won't be defeated so easily. I am sure he can turn it around." Aki then smiled which made Ruka feel better.

"You're right Aki-san," Ruka replied.

'Yusei,' was Aki's only thought.

_Duel_

Yusei started, "My turn, draw."

Yusei: Speed Counter 8

Judai: Speed Counter 8

"When I have 2 or more speed counters I can I play the speed spell, Angel Baton. This allows me to draw two cards from my deck, but then I have to discard one card from my hand to the graveyard." Yusei discarded Quillbolt Hedgehog to the graveyard. "I summon Junk Synchron."

Junk Synchron ATK: 1300 DEF: 500 LVL 3

Yusei continued, "Junk Synchron's effect allows me to special summon one level 2 or lower monster from my graveyard to the field in defense mode. Be revived Sonic Chick.

Sonic Chick ATK: 300 DEF: 300 LVL 1

"Trap open, Graceful Revival! This allows me to special summon one level two or lower monster from my graveyard. I choose to revive my Fortress Warrior!"

Fortress Warrior ATK: 600 DEF: 1200 LVL 2

"When I have a tuner monster on my side of the field I can special summon Quillbolt Hedgehog from my graveyard."

Quillbolt Hedgehog ATK: 800 DEF: 800 LVL 2

"Now I'll tune my level 3 Junk Synchron, to my level 2 Fortress, my level 2 Quillbolt Hedgehog, and to my level 1 Sonic Chick. Clustering fighting souls will awaken the raging wicked god! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Obliterate, Junk Destroyer!" Yusei called out.

Junk Destroyer ATK: 2600 DEF: 2500 LVL 8

"Junk Destroyer's effect activates. For every non-tuner monster used as Synchro material to summon Junk Destroy I can destroy up to that many of my opponent's cards. I used three non tuners for the Synchro Summon that means I can destroy all three of your E-Heroes!"

Junk Destroy fired three balls of energy at Striker, Ocean, and Thunder Giant destroying all three them and leaving Judai's field empty.

"Junk Destroy attack Judai directly, Destroy Knuckle!" Yusei commanded.

Junk Destroyer flew above Yusei. The Junk monster thrust his four arms, throwing punches that created energy impacts that bombarded Judai, causing the crimson duelist to slow down.

Judai: 900

Yusei: 1400

Yusei set one card down and ended his turn.

_Team 5ds_

The group was cheering for Yusei's classic yet still fantastic turn around.

"That was great Yusei! You totally turned it around on that guy!" shouted Crow.

"Yusei is famous for being able to overturn a situation no matter how bad it is," Jack stated with smile of his own.

Rua and Bruno high fived each other, while Ruka smiled. She turned to the girl who she had come to love and view as a sister. "Aki-san you were right Yusei did turn it around."

Aki smiled herself. "Yeah Yusei is an amazing duelist."

Ruka agreed and the two girls continued to watch the duel each hoping for Yusei's victory.

_Duel_

Despite being in a bad situation Judai could not help, but to laugh. This surprised the 5ds teammates, but Yusei found himself smiling at Judai's reaction.

"That's just like you Yusei to overturn the situation. This is why I wanted to duel you again. You are just like him after all," Judai said.

'Who could he be talking about?' Yusei was wondering.

"I have no cards in my hand so everything rides on this one draw."

Judai closed his eyes placed his right hand on his deck. He was concentrating. Focusing so that his drawing ability would help him to draw the card he needed to turn things around.

"My turn, draw!" Judai drew his card with all his might knowing whatever he drew would be what he needed.

Yusei: Speed Counter 9

Judai: Speed Counter 9

Judai looked at his card and smiled. "I play the speed spell, Mirage Draw! By removing 4 speed counters I can draw five cards from my deck."

Judai: Speed Counter 5

"If I do not play all 5 cards in this turn than I have to discard them during the end phase."

Judai drew his five cards his smile grew wider. "I summon the tuner E-Hero Air Kid!"

E-Hero Air Kid ATK: 900 DEF: 2200 LVL 2

'Another turner that means he's going for another Synchro Summon.'

Judai continued "When Air Kid is summoned I can special summon one level 4 or lower E-Hero monster from my hand to the field. I choose to special summon E-Hero Wildheart!"

E-Hero Wildheart ATK: 1500 DEF: 1600 LVL 4

"Now I'll tune my level 2 Air Kid to my level 4 Wildheart. From the cries of pain and lost, the wicked consume everything around them. The Earth weeps in sorrow! Out of pain, resolve his born, out of lost determination is born, out of sorrow a hero is born! Synchro Summon! Incinerate the wicked, E-Hero Nova!

E-Hero Nova ATK: 2600 DEF: 2000 LVL 6

Nova was a muscular humanoid with long flaming hair. He had golden body armor with horizontal shoulder pads. His skin was golden orange.

"When Air Kid is used as Synchro material for an E-Hero Synchro Summon I can draw one card from my deck." Judai drew his one card than went on with his turn. "I activate Nova's effect, when he is Synchro Summoned I can destroy every monster on the field except for Nova himself. Nova burn everything in your path, Solar Flare!

Flames rose from Nova's body they spread towards Junk Destroyer completely destroying him and leaving Yusei's field empty.

"Nova attack Yusei directly!"

Nova's puts his hands together to form a sun like ball. He unleashed the sun ball at Yusei, however Yusei countered.

"Trap open, Scrap Iron Scare-Crow! My Scare-Crow will take the attack and then reset itself afterwards.

The Scare-Crow took Nova's attack and then reset itself just as Yusei said.

Judai was not done yet. "I activate Speed World 2 effect, by removing 4 speed counters I can inflict 800 points of damage to you for each speed spell in my hand."

Judai: Speed Counter 1

Yusei: 600

Judai: 900

"Next I set three cards face down. Turn end," Judai finished. The hero duelist had only one remaining card in his hand.

_Team 5ds_

"Hey I thought he was suppose to discard all his cards if he did not play them all in his turn?" Rua half shouted and half asked.

Ruka closed her eyes and sighed at her brother's antics. "Judai kept that one card in his hand because he did not draw it using Mirage Draw's effect. Remember he drew one card through his E-Hero Air Kid's effect," Ruka explained as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Rua became flustered with embarrassment. "Oh yeah I forgot about that."

Ruka let out another sigh. "If you paid attention more you would do better in class," the youngest signer stated.

This upset Rua. "I do pay attention. Yusei will have 10 speed counters next turn and can use 8 of them to inflict 1600 points of damage and win this turn."

Ruka was actual impressed with her brother. For once he actually looked at the situation and looked over the options.

"Judai has three facedown cards one of them may be used to counter Speed World 2's effect," Crow reminded the twins. "This Judai is something else. He drew a card like Mirage Draw and turned the situation around in one turn. He must have an amazing drawing ability."

"His ability to draw the right card when he needs it the most may even be greater than Yusei's ability," Jack said in disbelief. He thought he would never see the say when someone could actually draw better than Yusei. 'Judai is powerful. Now I can see how he managed to beat Yusei. This man uses both Synchro and Fusion in perfect harmony and he has that same ability to draw the right card in a pinch that Yusei has. Can you defeat such a duelist Yusei?' Jack asked himself.

_Duel_

"My turn draw," Yusei drew his card.

Yusei: Speed Counter 10

Judai: Speed Counter 2

"I activate Speed World 2's effect. By removing 4 speed counters I can inflict 800 points of damage for each speed spell in my hand."

Yusei: Speed Counter 6

Judai: Speed Counter 2

Unfortunately for Yusei Judai had prepared for this situation. "Trap open, Reverse Damage! This trap allows me to negate any damage I receive through card effects this turn and increases my life points by the same amount."

Judai: 1700

Yusei: 600

Knowing that using Speed World 2's effects would only increase Judai's life points Yusei decided to continue with his turn. "I play the speed spell, Angel Baton! I draw two cards from my deck, and then I discard one card from my hand sending it to the graveyard. I summon Shield Wing in defense mode."

Shield Wing ATK: 0 DEF: 900 LVL 2

"Turn end."

"What are you up to Yusei?" Judai questioned.

Yusei smiled. "You will have to wait and find out."

Judai returned the smile. "My turn, draw."

Yusei: Speed Counter 7

Judai: Speed Counter 3

Unfortunately for Judai his draw was not as good as his last one. 'Shield Wing can't be destroyed by battle unless he is attacked three times plus Yusei has Scrap Iron Scare-Crow trap to protect him to. Nothing I can do this turn,' Judai thought. "Turn end."

"My turn, draw."

Yusei: Speed Counter 7

Judai: Speed Counter 4

"I summon Speed Warrior in defense mode!"

Speed Warrior ATK: 900 DEF: 400 LVL 2

"I can special summon Turret Warrior by releasing one warrior monster on my field. I release Speed Warrior to summon Turret Warrior!"

Turret Warrior ATK: 1200 DEF: 2000 LVL 5

"When I use a warrior monster as a release to summon Turret Warrior he absorbs that warrior monsters attack points."

Turret Warrior ATK: 2100

Yusei finished, "Turn end."

"My turn, draw."

Yusei: Speed Counter 8

Judai: Speed Counter 5

"I activate Speed World 2's effect by removing 4 speed counters I inflict 800 points of damage!"

Judai: Speed Counter 1

_Team 5ds_

Team 5ds is horrified knowing that if Judai's attack hits Yusei would lose.

"Yusei!" the group called out in unison.

_Duel_

Yusei was prepared however. "Trap open, Reflect Barrier! If I am about to receive damage by a card effect I can reflect that damage back to my opponent."

Judai: 900

Yusei: 600

"Good move Yusei," Judai complimented. "But I am not done yet, I set one card facedown. Turn end."

Yusei started to ponder what Judai's next move would be. 'He most likely has another card to protect himself from damage inflicted by card effects, so I cannot rely on Speed World 2's effect to win this duel. That suits me just fine I want to defeat Judai using my own dueling skills and not Speed World's power. I'll show him what I learned in our last duel!'

"My turn, draw!"

Yusei: Speed Counter 9

Judai: Speed Counter 2

_Team 5ds_

The twins and Bruno breathed a sigh of relief. Jack, Crow, and Aki looked more relax, but they were still concerned with how Yusei could overturn the situation.

"That face down card Judai set is most likely a card to protect him from effect damage," Jack stated in a matter of fact manner.

"Yusei is has nothing on the field that can compete with E-Hero Nova. 2600 attack points is hard to beat," Aki added.

Crow added his two cents. "Remember Yusei had Turret Warrior and Shield Wing out that means he is probably setting up a Synchro Summon. He still has a chance at winning this."

Jack and Aki silently agreed with Crow's assessment, but that did not stop the three signers from worrying for their friend.

_Duel_

Yusei could not help, but to grin he had what he needed to defeat Nova. "I play the speed spell, Double Summon, which I can play as long as I have two or more speed counters. Now I can summon two monsters this turn. I summon Drill Synchron!"

Drill Synchron ATK: 800 DEF: 300 LVL 3

Yusei continued, "I tune my level 3 Drill Synchron to my level 5 Turret Warrior. Cluster hopes will become a new shining star. Become the path light shines upon. Synchro Summon! Take flight Stardust Dragon!"

Stardust appeared in all of his glory radiating with a light which held indescribable beauty.

Stardust Dragon ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000 LVL 8

Stardust flew beside Yusei and Shield Wing.

Yusei continued, "I summon Synchron Explorer!"

Synchron Explorer ATK: 0 DEF: 700 LVL 2

"When I summon Synchron Explorer I can special summon one Synchron monster in my graveyard on to the field. Be revived Junk Synchron!"

Junk Synchron ATK: 1300 DEF: 500 LVL 3

Junk Synchron returns to the field flying besides Stardust, and the rest of the group of monsters.

"Judai I'll show what I learned from you in our last duel!" Yusei declared.

Judai replied, "Show me what you learned Yusei! Show me how you have grown as a duelist!"

"Here I go! I tune my level 3 Junk Synchron to my level 2 Synchron Explorer and to my level 2 Shield Wing. Clustering roars turn into an echoing arrow which tears through the sky! Become the path it light shines upon! Synchro Summon, Show yourself Junk Archer!"

Junk Archer ATK: 2300 DEF: 2000 LVL 7

"Next I activate Junk Archer's effect and remove your Nova from play with Dimension Shoot," stated Yusei.

Junk Archer fired an arrow at Nova causing the E-Hero to vanish from sight leaving Judai defenseless.

Yusei continued, "I play the speed spell, Speed Fusion to fuse my Stardust with my Junk Archer to Fusion Summon Surging Dragon Knight Dragoequites!"

Stardust and Junk Archer fused together to create a new being.

Surging Dragon Knight Dragoequites ATK: 3200 DEF: 2000 LVL 10

"Judai this is what I learned from you. This is the result of using Synchro monsters to perform Fusion Summon, the alternative to Accel Synchro!"

"I am glad you picked up on what I was trying to show you Yusei," Judai replied. He was happy to see Yusei had grown as duelist.

"Surging Dragon Knight attack Judai directly and end this duel, Spiral Javelin!" Yusei commanded.

"Trap open, Negate Attack! With this I can not only negate your attack, but end the battle phase as well," Judai countered.

As Surging Dragon Knights attack failed he returned to Yusei's side.

"Turn end. During the end phase your Nova returns to the field."

E-Hero Nova returned to Judai's side.

"My turn, draw."

Yusei: Speed Counter 10

Judai: Speed Counter 3

"I summon E-Hero Prisma!"

E-Hero Prisma ATK: 1700 DEF: 1100 LVL 4

Judai proceeded with his turn. "I activate Prisma's effect. I can select one Fusion monster in my extra deck, then send one of the Fusion material monsters used to make up that monster from my deck to the graveyard. By doing this Prisma name is treated as the monster sent to the graveyard. I choose the Fusion monster God Neos and I choose to send E-Hero Neos to the graveyard." Judai looked through his deck found Neos and put him into his graveyard, then he reshuffled his deck. "Now trap open, Emergence Fusion!"

Yusei was surprised he had never heard of a trap card called Emergence Fusion.

Judai continued, "Emergence Fusion allows me to use fuse my Prisma which is treated as Neos with my Nova to Fusion Summon E-Hero Savior Neos!"

E-Hero Savior Neos looked identitcal to the regular Neos, except that he had multi-colored rainbow like wings, his skin was golden, and he had a silver chest plate with matching knee guards.

E-Hero Savior Neos ATK: 3300 DEF: 2800 LVL 10

"Fusion Summon involving a Synchro monster huh," Yusei stated.

"You didn't think you were the only one who used Synchro monsters as Fusion material did you?" Another laugh escaped Judai's lips. "After all I was the one who showed you it was possible."

Surging Dragon Knight and Savior Neos stared each other down waiting for their masters' orders.

"It's pointless to attack you when you will just block it with your Scare-Crow, so I'll just end my turn."

'His new Neos fusion's attack power exceeds my Surging Dragon Knight's, if he gets a card that can destroy my Scare-Crow trap than I am done for. If I can't win using Fusion then perhaps I should change tactics.'

"My turn, draw!"

Yusei: Speed Counter 11

Judai: Speed Counter 4

'This is a good start, but I need something more Yusei thought.'

"I activate Speed World 2's effect by removing 7 speed counters I draw one card from my deck.

Yusei: Speed Counter 4

"I summon Bicular in defense mode, and then end my turn."

Bicular ATK: 200 DEF: 200 LVL2

Judai was at a lost for thoughts. 'What is he trying to do?' he asked himself. "My turn, draw."

Yusei: Speed Counter 5

Judai: Speed Counter 5

"I summon E-Hero Avian."

E-Hero Avian ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000 LVL 3

"Avian destroy the Bicular with Feather Shot!" 'Now let's see if my hunch is right.'

Avian's attack successfully destroys Bicular just what Yusei was hoping for.

"If Bicular is destroyed by battle I can special summon Unicycular from my deck."

Unicycular ATK: 100 DEF: 100 LVL 1

'Just like I thought he wanted me to destroy his Bicular. I wonder why Yusei wants a level one monster. Is he planning on another Synchro Summon?' Judai thought. "I'll set one card face down, turn end," Judai ended.

Yusei was hoping that he would draw the card he needed this turn. "My turn, draw."

Yusei: Speed Counter 6

Judai: Speed Counter 6

"I summon Turbo Synchron."

Turbo Synchron ATK: 100 DEF: 100 LVL 1

"I'll tune my level 1 Turbo Synchron to my level 1 Unicycular. Clustering wishes will call out a new speed's horizon! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon, The power of hope Formula Synchron!"

Formula Synchron ATK: 200 DEF: 1500 LVL 2

"When Formula Synchron is successfully Synchro Summoned I can draw one card from my deck." When Yusei drew his next card his face lit up almost as though he were a kid at Christmas. "Next I play the speed spell, Fusion Cancel. By removing 2 speed count, I can return one fusion monster to the extra deck in exchange I can special summon the monsters used as Fusion material to the field."

Yusei: Speed Counter 4

Judai braced himself he knew his Savior Neos would fall.

"I choose to return my Surging Dragon Knight to the extra deck," Yusei declared catching Judai by total surprise.

"Why are you defusing your Surging Dragon Knight and not my Savior Neos?" the hero duelist questioned.

Yusei gave Judai his version of the Yuki smile. "I'll show you. I special summon Stardust and Junk Archer to the field!"

Surging Dragon Knight separated back into Stardust and Junk Archer.

"Yusei your Junk Archer's effect won't work on Savior Neos. He is immune to all monster effects directed at him," Judai explained.

However Yusei continued to smile. "My goal is not to remove your Savior Neos, Judai."

Judai was at lost for what Yusei was trying to do. "Then what are you doing?"

Yusei achieved Clear Mind and taped into the Momentum's true power. Yusei Go radiated with energy this caught Judai's attention.

"I'll tune my level 2 Synchro Tuner Formula Synchron to my level 8 Synchro monster Stardust Dragon. Clustering crystal dreams open the door to a new evolution! Become the path its light shines upon!" Yusei disappeared in flash of blinding light leaving Judai alone on the course. The blinding energy reappeared behind Judai just as fast as it had disappeared. Yusei quickly caught up to Judai.

"Accel Synchro be born Shooting Star Dragon!" Yusei proudly announced.

Shooting Star Dragon flew into the sky radiating with almost celestial light.

Shooting Star Dragon ATK: 3300 DEF: 2500 LVL 10

Judai could not contain his excitement. "Alright this is what I wanted to see! Let me see the power of Accel Synchro Yusei!"

Yusei have Judai a half smirk. "You're on Judai!"

* * *

**I'll fix the next chapter as well. Shooting Star vs Savior Neos had a lot of mistakes, so it definitely needs a reboot. To let people know I have been thinking of ideas of a fourth chapter for this story. I've been toying with the idea of Yusei dueling Yugi since I've been dropping hints in all three chapters. I am unsure if that warrants a sequel story as opposed to being the fourth chapter. Let me know what you guys think.**


	3. Shooting Star vs Savior Neos

She was expecting to find him out on the racing track practicing not having a riding duel. And his opponent was current Duel King, Fudo Yusei no less. However she wasn't really surprised. After being with Judai for so long nothing really surprised her anymore. It was just like him to go out and challenge a duelist that caught his interest. She let out a loud aggravating sigh. Judai was so tiring at times that she just had to stop and take a breath. He was supposed to meet her this afternoon, so they could have lunch, but of course he was a no show. Instead of complaining and stressing herself out she thought she might as well watch him duel. "After standing me up you better win this Judai," she said in voice mixed with annoyance and anger.

Yusei pulled ahead of Judai leaving the hero duelist to eat his dust. With both Shooting Star Dragon and Junk Archer flying beside the signer; awaiting Yusei's orders. E-Hero Savior Neos and E-Hero Avian soar besides Judai protecting him from any possible attack that the Synchro monsters could make.

Yusei: 600

Judai: 900

Shooting Star Dragon ATK: 3300 DEF: 2500 LVL 10

Junk Archer ATK: 2300 DEF: 2000 LVL 7

E-Hero Savior Neos ATK: 3300 DEF: 2800 LVL 10

E-Hero Avian ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000 LVL 3

'I successfully summoned Shooting Star Dragon, but his attack power only matches Judai's Savior Neos. Judai still has three facedown cards out. I cannot attack recklessly, but if I am too cautious I could create an opening for him. If I believe in all of my cards than I know I can create a path that will lead in victory!' Yusei thought.

"Brace yourself Judai! I'll show you the full power of Accel Synchro just like you wanted! Shooting Star attack Avian, Stardust Mirage!" Yusei commanded.

Shooting Star transformed into its jet mode and moved in to attack the E-Hero.

"Trap open, Mirror Force!" Judai countered.

Yusei was caught by surprise.

Judai continued, "Mirror Force destroys all monsters in attack mode once it is activated by an opponent's attack."

However Yusei was able to counter Judai's move. "I activate Shooting Star's effect! By releasing Shooting Star I can negate the effect of card with a destroying effect then destroy that card. However during the end phase I can special summon Shooting Star back to the field," Yusei explained.

Shooting Star changed its direction from Avian to Mirror Force; the dragon shots through the trap card destroying both himself and the trap card.

_Team 5ds_

"Card destroying effects are useless against Stardust or Shooting Star! Good thing Judai didn't know that!" Rua said in a loud and excited tone.

"I don't think Judai's objective was to destroy Yusei's monsters with Mirror Force," Bruno said.

Rua gave the blue haired mechanic a questioning look. "If Judai's aim wasn't to destroy Yusei's monsters with Mirror Force than what was it?" he questioned.

"His goal was to stop Shooting Star's attack," Jack answered simply.

Bruno elaborated on Jack's answer. "In order to negate Mirror Force's effect Yusei had to release Shooting Star, which stopped him from attacking this turn." He looked over at Rua to see if he understood. When the Rua gave him a sign he understood the blue haired mechanic returned his attention to the riding duel.

_Riding Duel _

Yusei was not ready to end his attack though. "Junk Archer attack Avian, Scrap Arrow!"

Judai was prepared for this as well. "Trap open, Conquering Hero! If one of my E-Heroes is attacked this card allows me to destroy the attacking monster."

Junk Archer is destroyed leaving Yusei's field empty, and making the signer frustrated at another failed attack.

_Team 5ds_

Crow whistled at Judai's counter to show that he was impressed. "Oh I get it. He couldn't activate his Conquering Hero trap until Shooting Star was gone, so that's why he activated Mirror Force. I have to handed to this guy he is one powerful duelist." The Blackfeather duelist let a smile escape his lips. He was thinking about dueling against Judai himself once his arm heals.

Aki had the opposite look on her face. Judai seemed to anticipate Yusei's every move and set up counter for each move. Judai had one remaining facedown card, which worried her. Yusei appeared to be reaching his limit, while Judai seemed to have some reserves.

_Duel _

With no more plays to make Yusei decided it was best to end his turn. "Turn end," he uttered.

Shooting Star re-appeared flying above Yusei.

Judai began his turn. "My turn, draw!"

Yusei: Speed Counter 5

Judai: Speed Counter 7

"I play the speed spell, Speed Fusion and fuse my Avian with my Burstlady in my hand."

Burstlady appeared on the field beside Avian and the two E-Heroes combined to create a new being.

"Avian and Burstlady fuse to create E-Hero Flame Wingman!"

E-Hero Flame Wingman ATK: 2100 DEF: 1200 LVL 6

"Next I play the speed spell, Miracle Fusion! By removing 3 speed counters I can remove from play fusion material monsters from the field and the graveyard to Fusion summon."

Judai: Speed Counter 4

"I remove my Flame Wingman and my Sparkman from play so that I can Fusion summon E-Hero Shining Flare Wingman!"

Flame Wingman and Sparkman ascend into the air and combined into a new being. Shining Flare Wingman appears in their place than descends next to Judai and Savior Neos.

Shining Flare Wingman ATK: 2500 DEF: 2100 LVL 8

"My Shining Flare Wingman gets 300 extra attack points for each E-Hero in my graveyard," Judai explained.

Yusei was horrified at Judai's revelation. He was not expecting Judai to have a monster with such powerful effect. "Damn this is bad," the signer muttered.

"Yusei I have 12 E-Heroes in my graveyard that means Shining Flare Wingman will get 3600 attack points."

Shining Flare Wingman ATK: 6100

"What will you do Yusei? My Shining Flare Wingman's attack power exceeds your Shooting Star's attack power," Judai bragged.

'That may be true, but as long as I have my Scare Crow I can negate your attack,' Yusei thought.

"Now Shining Flare Wingman attack Yusei's Shooting Star and end this duel, with your Shining Shoot!" Judai commanded.

"You forgot about my trap Judai. Trap open, Scrap Iron Scare Crow!" Yusei replied.

However Judai merely smirked. "Sorry Yusei, but I didn't forget anything," he shot back his smirk got bigger. "Trap open, Trap Jammer! This card will negate the activation of one trap card than destroy it! Of course you could always negate that with Shooting Star's effect, but then he would be gone and your Scare Crow can only stop one attack. That means either my Savior Neos or Shining Flare will attack you and end the duel." He had Yusei no matter what Yusei did he would leave himself wide open for an attack and Judai would take advantage of it.

Scrap Iron Scare-Crow was destroyed leaving Yusei and Shooting Star alone to face Shining Flare's wrath.

Judai continued, "Shining Flare Wingman's attack continues it's over Yusei!"

This time it was Yusei who smirked. "I activate Shooting Star Dragon's effect!"

Judai was caught off guard by this. "What? You mean your dragon has multiple effects?"

Yusei ignored Judai's question and continued with his play. "I can remove my Shooting Star from play to end my opponent's battle phase. In addition during the end phase I can return my Shooting Star to the game."

Judai's mouth was actually open wide from surprise. "So this is what Accel Synchro is capable of. That's wild."

Shooting Star fades away from sight while Shining Flare attack is stopped in mid range. The E-Hero suddenly returns to Judai's side.

"Judai don't underestimate the power of my Shooting Star Dragon or you will pay the consequences!"

'That Yusei is so full of tricks. That's why he is such a terrifying opponent; he's always thinking two or three steps ahead. His dueling style is opposite of mine. You use tactics Yusei, while I use my instinct. Now we'll see which is stronger my instinct or your tactics.' "That's all I can do this turn. Turn end," the hero duelist finished.

Shooting Star returned to the field the moment Judai ended his turn. Despite stopping Judai's attack Yusei did not have a strategy to defeat Shining Flare Wingman. Shooting Star was his most powerful monster and Shining Flare had nearly twice as many attack points as him. 'How am I going to defeat Judai's monster?'

"My turn, draw."

Yusei: Speed Counter 6

Judai: Speed Counter 5

Yusei looked at the card he drew, but disappointment sank into his heart. This card could not be used to destroy Shining Flare, and he had no cards in his hand that could be used to stop it either. He was just going to have to stall Judai until he got the card he needed. "Turn end," he uttered.

"My turn, draw."

Yusei: Speed Counter 7

Judai: Speed Counter 6

Fortunately for Yusei Judai did not draw a card that could be used to defeat Yusei's dragon and the hero duelist had few options. "Turn end."

Yusei let out sight of relief. "My turn, draw."

Yusei: Speed Counter 8

Judai: Speed Counter 7

'Nothing yet, but if I can hold out until my next turn I'll have 10 speed counters and be able to use Speed World 2's effect to destroy Shining Flare Wingman. Until than I better prepare myself incase Judai finds a way to overcome Shooting Star's removal effect,' he thought. "I set one card. Turn end."

"My turn, draw," the hero duelist said.

Yusei: Speed Counter 9

Judai: Speed Counter 8

'I don't have anything that can stop Shooting Star battle negation effect, but maybe my next draw will,' Judai thought. "I activate Speed World 2's effect, by removing 7 speed counters I can draw one card from my deck."

Judai: Speed Counter 1

Judai's eyes widened with surprise. He was not expecting to draw that card; it may not have been the one that could stop Shooting Star's effect, but it could be a game clincher. "I set one card facedown. Turn end," he finished.

Another wave relief washed over Yusei. Now all he needed to do was use Speed World's effect and the terror of Shining Flare Wingman would end. "My turn, draw."

Yusei: Speed Counter 10

Judai: Speed Counter 2

Yusei continued, "I activate Speed World 2's effect, by removing 10 speed counters I can destroy one card on the field. The card I choose to destroy Shining Flare Wingman!"

Yusei: Speed Counter 0

Shining Flare Wingman cried out in pain before he imploded on himself; his debris flying over Judai and his crimson D-Wheel.

_Team 5ds_

Bruno wiped away sweat that had formed over his forehead with his right hand. "That was a close one. Now I can catch my breath," the blue haired mechanic said.

"You and me both," the twins had cried in unison.

However Jack still looked concerned. "Don't relax too much. Judai still has one facedown card set and Yusei still cannot destroy Savior Neos," he remained.

"There does not seem to be end in sight to this duel," Crow said with sigh.

"It does seem that way," an unfamiliar voice said, which caused the signers and the two non-signers to turn their attention away from the duel. The voice belonged to a beautiful blonde haired woman with chocolate colored eyes. She was wearing a blue coat over a white buttoned shirt; along with blue mini-skirt.

"Who are you?" Jack asked the woman rather bluntly.

The woman gave Jack a stern look that even sent chills down Jack Atlas' spine. Whoever she was she was quite fearsome. "You shouldn't be so rude to someone you just met," she shot back.

Jack gave a loud gulp and nodded. "Y-yes," the blond duelist uttered in nervous tone.

Crow couldn't help, but snicker. The proud Jack Atlas was not only scolded like a child, but also frightened. The only person he knew that had such an effect on Jack was their foster mother, Martha.

"Excuse me miss, but would you mind telling us who you are?" Aki asked in polite manner. She did not want to repeat Jack's mistake and be scolded. This woman reminded her of one her teachers.

The blonde smiled at Aki's politeness. "I would not mind, my name is Asuka. I am sorry to intrude on you, but I wanted to see the duel up close."

"Do you know Judai then?" Aki questioned further.

Asuka gave the burgundy head a sly grin before answering her. "I should know him since he is my husband."

The group burst into surprised gasps. 'I certainly was not expecting that,' Aki thought.

"I figured he I would find him here practicing, but I did not think he would be dueling Fudo Yusei," she said. She let out a sigh. "Sometimes Judai can be a handful, but he is a great duelist. When I saw that he who was dueling against my interest as a duelist was peeked," she admitted.

"Um excuse me Asuka right? Do you mind telling us just who Judai is?" Crow asked. He could not get over this feeling that he heard the name Judai before. But he just was not sure where he heard the name before though.

"Judai is a great duelist who graduated from one of the Kaiba Corp's five original Duel Academies," Asuka answered.

Aki and the twins were interested by Asuka's news. They learned about the five original Duel Academies that the Kaiba Corp set up before Duel Academies became main stream in their own Dueling Academia (which had no ties to the original 5). However Jack and Crow were not impressed by this fact. So what if Judai was a student at a dueling academy? It did not explain where Crow heard the name before.

Jack voiced their opinion out loud. "Who cares if he went to one of the five original Duel Academies? That does not explain who he is!"

Asuka glared daggers at Jack for his outburst, which made the signer feel another wave of fear wash over him.

"You are quite rude, even more than what I have heard about you, Jack Atlas. You should show more respect towards people. Do you understand me?" she asked in low almost dark tone.

"Y-yes ma'am," Jack said in timed voice.

Asuka stopped glaring at Jack and returned her attention to Crow. "As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted Judai at one point in time was known as the Duel King."

"What?" the group said unison.

"You mean that Judai had the same title that Yusei has now?" Aki questioned. Asuka nodded her head yes. This was unbelievable. What were the chances that Yusei would be dueling against a former Duel King? 'No wonder Judai was so good,' she thought.

"That's why his name sounds so familiar!" Crow exclaimed. "The man was a former king!"

"He was the second Duel King to be exact," Asuka said.

"This is a duel between Kings than!" Jack spoke in awe.

"A past King vs. the present King," Bruno finished.

The group returned their attention to the duel.

_Duel_

Yusei proceeded with the rest of his turn. "I set one card facedown. Turn end."

"My turn, draw!"

Yusei: Speed Counter 1

Judai: Speed Counter 3

Judai drew his card he couldn't help, but wonder what Yusei was planning.

"I summon Command Knight!"

Command Knight ATK: 1200 DEF: 1900 LVL 4

"Command Knight's effect increases the attack points of every warrior monster on my side of the field by 400 points."

Command Knight ATK: 1600

E-Hero Savior Neos ATK: 3700

"I play the speed spell, Overboost! I gain 4 more speed counters, but during the end phase my speed counters go down to 1."

Judai: Speed Counter 7

"Now I can the speed spell, Effect Jam! By removing 4 speed counters I can negate the effect of one monster my opponent has."

Judai: Speed Counter 3

"I choose to negate Shooting Star Dragon's effect! Now you can't cancel the battle phase Yusei."

Yusei had an unreadable expression on his face.

"Savior Neos destroy Yusei's dragon, with your Damnation!" Judai commanded.

"Trap open, Power Frame! This trap negates your attack and then is equipped to Shooting Star and increases his attack points by the difference between your Savior Neos and my Shooting Star."

Shooting Star Dragon ATK: 3700

Savior Neos attack is suddenly stopped.

"Looks like you were just one step ahead of me this round Yusei. You not only stopped my attack, but increased Shooting Star's power to match my Savior Neos power. This is such great duel. I don't want it to end!" The fire in Judai's soul was burning brighter as the intensity of the duel increased. This was the type of duel he desired; a duel that was both challenging and fun. Yusei was the perfect opponent to bring both of those traits to the table.

Yusei chuckled to himself. He felt the same way Judai did about their duel. It was so passionate and taxing that he could not help, but want to keep the duel going. This was the type of duel he needed if he was to surpass his limits so that he would be prepared for Yliaster.

"I'll set one card facedown. Turn end," Judai finally finished.

Judai: Speed Counter 1

"My turn, draw!"

Yusei: Speed Counter 2

Judai: Speed Counter 2

"Yusei I should tell you that Command Knight's second effect makes him unable to be targeted by attacks as long as I have at least one other monster on the field," Judai explained.

"So that means I cannot attack your Command Knight unless I destroy your Savior Neos."

"That's right," the hero duelist replied which was followed by the classic Yuki smile.

"Well it's a good thing that I was planning on destroying your Savior Neos this turn."

"What?"

"Trap open, Synchro Armament!"

Judai had a puzzled look on his face. "Synchro Armament?" he repeated.

Seeing the red D-Wheeler's confusion Yusei decided to elaborate. "Synchro Armament is a trap card that can be equipped to a Synchro monster and then increase that Synchro monsters attack points by 500."

Shooting Star ATK: 4200

"Next I'll activate Shooting Star's effect third and final effect!"

"What? Shooting Star has one more effect!" cried the hero duelist in tone of horror and excitement.

"That's right Judai. I draw five cards and for every tuner monster that is drawn my dragon gets an addition attack."

"Multiple attacks? Accel Synchro is so awesome. I can't stand it!" Judai shouted unable to contain his excitement.

Yusei drew five cards, but the he only drew one tuner monster, which was Road Synchron. Shooting Star would be able to attack twice though which would be enough to win the duel.

"I drew one tuner monster that means Shooting Star receives one additional attack."

Shooting Star divided into two separate Shooting Star Dragons.

"Shooting Star attack Judai's Savior Neos, Stardust Mirage!" Yusei commanded.

Shooting Star flew straight through Savior Neos destroying the E-Hero.

Judai: 300

Yusei: 600

"Shooting Star destroy Command Knight!"

The second Shooting Star flew through Command Knight destroying the warrior monster.

"Judai looks like I win this time," Yusei said.

Judai chuckled at Yusei's declaration. "Sorry Yusei, but it is not over yet. Trap open, Nutrient Z! If I receive battle damage of 2000 points or more I can increase my life points by 4000 points."

Judai: 4300

"The battle damage is subtracted after I receive the life point increase."

Judai: 1700

"Phew that was a close one I thought you had me there for a minute there Yusei."

"Yeah I thought the same thing. You are tough opponent to beat Judai," Yusei complimented.

Judai let out a nervous laugh. "Yeah, but all of my monsters are now destroyed. This is tough situation to get out of."

Yusei returned Judai's laugh with one of his own. "Maybe, but I have a feeling you will find a way to turn the tables again. Turn end."

"Man I'm not sure how I will be able to stop a monster with 4200 attack points, but it is really exciting to have everything rely on one draw. My turn, draw!"

Yusei: Speed Counter 3

Judai: Speed Counter 3

"Hey there partner. I could sure use your help now. I summon Winged Kuriboh in defense mode!"

Winged Kuriboh ATK: 300 DEF: 200 LVL 1

"I will set one card face down. Turn end," Judai ended.

What is Judai planning Yusei wondered? "My turn, draw."

Yusei: Speed Counter 4

Judai: Speed Counter 4

"I summon Junk Gunner!"

Junk Gunner ATK: 800 DEF: 1600 LVL 3

"Junk Gunner's effect allows me to inflict direct damage times 100 for the level of one monster on my side of the field. The monster I select is Shooting Star who is a level 10 monster. Junk Gunner fire your, Junk Shot!"

Junk Gunner fired off one shot inflicted 1000 points of damage to Judai.

Judai: 700

Yusei: 600

"Next I will attack with Shooting Star."

Shooting Star destroys Winged Kuriboh leaving Judai's field empty once more.

"When Wing Kuriboh is destroyed Yusei any damage I receive after his destruction is reduced to 0," Judai countered.

"I figured as much that's why I had Junk Gunner use his effect before the battle phase. I activate Junk Gunner's second effect if he does not attack I can switch him into defense mode."

Junk Gunner DEF: 1600

"Turn end," Yusei ended.

"If I don't win this turn than it's all over. My turn, draw!"

Yusei: Speed Counter 5

Judai: Speed Counter 5

"Trap open, Birthright! This trap card allows me to special summon 1 normal monster from my graveyard. I revive my E-Hero Neos!"

E-Hero Neos ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000 LVL 7

'He revived his Neos that means he will try another Fusion summon than.'

"Next I will summon Fusion Mage!"

Fusion Mage ATK: 500 DEF: 0 LVL 1

Yusei had a bad feeling about Judai's new monster.

"I play the speed spell, Call of the Mighty. By removing 5 speed counters I can special summon one level 5 or higher monster from my hand for one turn. I choose to summon Yubel!"

Judai: Speed Counter 0

Yubel ATK: 0 DEF: 0 LVL 10

Yusei caught off guard by Yubel's appearance. "A monster with 0 attack points?"

Judai continued, "I activate Fusion Mage's effect releasing him I can Fusion summon one monster from my extra deck, as long as I have the necessary Fusion material monsters on the field. I fuse Neos and Yubel to Fusion Summon…"

Neos and Yubel combine into a new being.

"Neos Wiseman!"

Neos Wiseman ATK: 3000 DEF: 3000 LVL 10

"Neos Wiseman's effect kicks in. He can force your Shooting Star to attack him."

"What?" was all that Yusei could utter.

Neos Wiseman eyes glowed putting the dragon into a trance; causing Shooting Star to attack him. Shooting Star collided into Neos Wiseman, but the Neos monster was not destroyed and Judai did not receive any battle damage. Before Yusei could ask what happened Judai was already explaining.

"When Neos Wiseman battles a monster using his effect he is not destroyed by battle and I do not receive any battle damage. However Yusei you receive battle damage equal to the attacking monster's attack points."

Yusei: 0

Judai: 700

Yusei couldn't believe it he had lost to Judai for a second time. Despite all of his growth and new abilities he still could not win. Part of him felt bad for losing, but another part felt happy. He thought when he had learned Accel Synchro and surpassed his limits that he had reached the peak of his dueling skills, but his duel against Judai showed him that was not close to reaching his peak. If he could still grow as duelist that meant that he could still become powerful enough to defeat Yliaster.

"Gotcha Yusei!" Judai exclaimed. Yusei couldn't help, but smile at Judai's antics. He said the same thing the last time they dueled each other.

"I can't believe your last play. I had no counter for it at all," Yusei admitted.

The two D-Wheelers came to a stop at the starting line. The holograms of their monsters disappeared.

"Yubel saved my butt. If I hadn't drawn her I would have lost that duel on my next turn…" Judai paused to take off his helmet. This was the first time Yusei saw Judai with his helmet off to his surprise Judai looked virtually the same as he did in the past. "But Yusei your Shooting Star Dragon nearly had me with its ability to remove itself from the game to negate attacks."

"You are one to talk I was terrified of your Shining Flare Wingman," the signer said with a smile on his face.

"That was pretty sweet duel!"

Yusei and Judai turned around to find Yusei's friends walking out on the track to greet him. Yusei noticed an unfamiliar blonde haired woman was with them. He wondered who she was. Perhaps Judai knew this woman?

"That was an awesome duel Yusei, even if you did lose," Rua said.

Ruka put her hand over head at her brother's lack of tact. "What Rua means to say that you were great out there Yusei," she corrected.

"Yeah I didn't mean to say you were bad or anything Yusei even if you did lose," Rua tried to correct himself, but was failing miserably.

Ruka let out another sight. Another smile escaped Yusei's lips the twins always managed to put a smile his face with their innocence. He felt a hand on his shoulder, when he turned his head to find that it belonged to Crow.

"The two of you got me pumped to duel! I can't wait for this thing to come off my arm." Crow pointed at his sprained arm for emphasis.

"For somebody who lost you sure don't look like you lost," Jack said stating his observation aloud.

Yusei replied, "It was a fun duel and made me realize that I can still grow." Yusei put his arm into the air with his fist balled up. "I'm aiming to transcend the sky itself."

This action caused Jack and Crow to laugh. "That's just like you, Yusei," stated Jack.

Asuka walked up to Judai surprising the former Osiris student. "Hello honey, Asuka said in sweet tone, much too sweet.

Judai suddenly gulped. Asuka never used that tone unless she was mad at him. What did he do this time? "Hi dear," he replied back hoping that sweet talk could lessen her fury. "Why are you here?" he asked in timid tone that he was not known for.

Asuka smiled at him. "I waited for you at the restaurant so we could have lunch, but you didn't show up. I went looking for you because I got worried honey," she said in that uncharacteristically sweet tone once more.

Judai froze. 'Oh crap I forgot about lunch. That's why she's upset. I am going to get killed,' he thought.

"_Yep you are so dead_," Yubel replied.

Judai nervously rubbed the back of his head with his eyes close (typical anime fashion). "Hehehe Sorry hon…" he was interrupted by punch in the head, which left a rather large bump.

"Idiot! That's the third time you stood me up!" she yelled.

Asuka's anger both instilled shock and horror into Yusei and his friends. All seven faces displayed fear and amazement (typical anime fashion), while Asuka's rant continued.

"Is it so hard to remember to meet your wife at a restaurant?" she asked.

Judai shook his head no. "I'm sorry…"

"You are always sorry Judai," she interrupted him.

The hero duelist gave her a nervous laugh in attempt to relieve her anger.

"You're hopeless. I guess it can't be helped though. I suppose I can forgive you since you were dueling against Yusei," the blonde stated.

Judai was caught off guard by how quickly Asuka forgave him. He wasn't use to that very often. He gave her a genuine smile, which she returned. "Next time I'll remember for sure Asuka."

Asuka snorted. "Yeah right you'll probably forget again." She knew him well enough to know that he would forget their plans again, at least if he got into a duel. Judai loved to duel. Whenever he dueled his face would light up like a child who just started playing Duel Monsters and he would become just as excited as child. She loved that about him though, so she could over look his forgetfulness.

The others were still shocked by what they witnessed. Yusei turned to Aki. "Who is that woman?" he asked in a whisper.

"Her name is Asuka. She is Judai's wife," she whispered back.

Yusei eyes widened at Aki's revelation. Aki returned his gaze with a look that said she was surprised herself.

"Yusei," Judai called grabbing the attention of the two signers. "You grew so much in since the last time I saw you. I may not have won this time, but it was close match. Hopefully next time we duel I will have grown myself or else you'll leave me in the in the dust."

"I doubt that you are too strong of a duelist to lose so easily. I do owe you next time though. I will keep getting stronger to duel you again and battle against them."

'He must mean Yliaster,' Aki thought.

Yusei continued, "I must become much stronger in order to win the WRGP."

"You don't have to do everything by yourself Yusei," Aki said.

Yusei and the others turned their attention to Aki. Yusei was giving the psychic a curious look.

"You keep saying that you have to get stronger or that you have to defeat Yliaster, but you are not alone in this. We are here to fight as well. We are a team and you need to realize that and stop being a one man show!"

Jack's mouth was wide opened in surprise. He never heard Izayoi speak to Yusei in such manner, well not since she joined the signers anyway. Soon his expression changed from shock to admiration and pride. It was about time someone told Yusei he wasn't alone in this. He was just sorry it wasn't him.

Yusei had the opposite expression on his face. He was not use to Aki berating him. It was usually Jack, Crow, or Martha who got on his case when they felt he was out of line.

Aki continued, "I know we depend on you a lot and that puts pressure on you to win. Like in that riding duel against Goodwin when we could only watch and hope you would win. Then there was Team Unicorn when Jack and I lost to Andre. We could only support you as you dueled all of them alone. But that does not mean we are expecting you to fight everyone all by yourself!"

Yusei was speechless he could not think of anything to say. All her could utter was, "Aki."

Crow stepped in to the conversation. "Aki is right Yusei. Team 5ds is in this together and if we are going to have any chance at winning this you are going to have to stop carrying the load by yourself," the orange haired duelist added.

"Hem Yusei just because you have Accel Synchro now does not mean you are the only one who can defeat Yliaster," Jack finally spoke. The blond walked up to his friend than grabbed him by his shirt. Aki tried to stop Jack, but Crow stopped her with his good arm and shook his head no.

"We are all strong ourselves and can carry our own weight! Did you forget that I also have a new power!" Jack put Yusei down and pulled out his new Scar-Red Nova Dragon card.

"Jack," was all Yusei could say. He had no idea that his friends felt this way. It wasn't that he thought they were weak or that he was the only one who could stop Yliaster. His father created momentum the very thing that Yliaster seek to destroy. If his father had never created momentum none of this would be happening now. Zero Reverse would not have happened and Crow and Jack would still have their parents. The Dark Signers never would have emerged and Yliaster would never have come to Neo Domino City. How could he expect his friends to shoulder that responsibility with him?

"I did not mean to make any of you feel useless. I think I try to shoulder all the responsibility because my father created the momentum and that's why Yliaster wants to destroy the city. I just don't want any of you to have to suffer for my father's work," he spoke in sorrowful tone.

Jack's face softened after Yusei finished his confession. He should have known that this problem was guilt related. "Yusei you cannot continue to blame yourself for what your father did," he spoke in compassionate tone.

"Jack's right and besides your father created momentum to help people. He didn't do anything wrong," Crow added.

"Yusei you taught me how to open up to people and that I was not alone. The same applies to you. You do not need to isolate yourself from us because you feel guilty. As long as we stick together we can help you carry this burden," Aki paused to gather the rest of her thoughts. "Nobody blames you or your father for everything that is happening now. Yliaster is wrong they cannot choose which path is correct or not, only people can do that. If we have chosen the wrong path than it is up to us to fix it."

Yusei looked around to see all the faces of his friends; each face giving him reassurance. He didn't have carry the burden alone his friends did not resent him for his father's discovery. They were there for him just as he was there for them. Just like that the pressure he had been feeling since Jose challenged them was gone.

"You should listen to your friends Yusei," Asuka said.

"Sometimes it seems like the best way to protect your friends are to push them away from you and do everything alone, but it isn't. Your friends will always be there for you to support you no matter what. Never forget that Yusei," Judai added.

"I won't forget. Everyone thank you for making me realize that I do not have to feel responsibility for Yliaster's plot or that my father did anything wrong. I am so glad to know that I have all of you to support me."

"Thank Izayoi she is the one who wanted to tell you. Crow and I were going to let you figure it out the hard way," Jack said.

"In that case thank you Aki." Yusei gave her smile, which made the burgundy head blush.

"I was just returning the favor," she said in hushed tone.

"Since practice is over why don't we grab something to eat?" Bruno suggested.

Jack, Crow, and Rua enthusiastically agreed to Bruno's suggestion, while Yusei, Aki, and Ruka also agreed they were not as enthusiastic as them. Team 5ds headed to the lockers to change leaving Judai and Asuka alone.

"That Yusei is talented one indeed. I can see why you wanted to duel him."

"Yeah he is. I have to admit it does scare me how similar he is to Yugi-san," Judai replied.

"Speaking of Yugi-san does he have anything to do with why you are guiding this kid?" she asked.

Judai crossed his arms and looked up to the sky as though it had the answer written on it. "I don't know maybe. When I met Yusei I just took a liking to him and thought he would be a strong opponent." He heard Asuka laughing and wondered why. "What?" he finally asked.

Asuka stopped and gave her husband a look that was half humorous and half seriousness. "I was just laughing on how you haven't changed at all since I've known you."

Judai looked insulted. "Hey I have too changed!"

Asuka gave him a short laugh. "Really? Tell me what has changed," she challenged.

"Well for one thing I learned what fiancé is," he joked.

This caused Asuka to smile. "How could I forget about that? You are right you have changed by becoming less of an idiot."

"Hey!" Judai mocked being hurt. Upon seeing his face Asuka wrapped her arms around him.

"Did I hurt your feelings?" she asked in joking manner. Judai playing along nodded his head. "How can I make it up to you?" she asked in the same joking voice.

"I am sure you can think of something," Judai added.

Her lips met Judai's giving him a quick kiss. "Did that make up for it?" she asked.

"Yeah I think so," he added.

Asuka's face became serious. "Judai how powerful of a duelist do you think Yusei can become?"

"Honestly I think he may even become better than me. That's why I have to hurry and grow stronger myself."

"Why's that?" Asuka asked.

"I am not ready to be left in the dust just yet. I can still grow stronger myself. Just like Yugi-san is," Judai said.

"Of course I should have known," she said.


	4. To Duel A Legend: The Original Duel King

**No you are not dreaming this is a real fourth chapter! All joking aside I finally came up with an idea for this story and decided to take a break from my other story Yu-Gi-Oh Crisis of Time and Space. The chapter is set after Team 5ds beat Team Ragnarok in the semi-finals, which by the way was an epic win for Yusei, which was like Yugi level play. There is suppose to be like a filler episode to pretty much recap everything judging from the preview with Carly. I figure that means there is break in between the Semi-Finals and the Finals of the WRGP. In this chapter during this break 5ds become stressed over the final match with Team New World aka Yliaster. In order to help the gang relax Judai sets up a duel between them and who other than the original King of Duelists, Yugi. I figure I would try my hand in Yugi vs Yusei, even though this fic was originally going to be just Judai vs Yusei. **

**I have no idea what the gap is between GX and 5Ds. Ushino makes it seem like not that much time has passed, but a lot of the 5ds technology makes me think other wise though. The point I was making is that I totally guessed how old Yugi is, and I never give any real indication of his exact age. You just need to know he doesn't have gray hairs. Fair warning I paired Yugi with Anzu in this. You may hate the pairing, but you can ignore it and read the rest of the chapter. I tried to make this different from the other Yugi/Yami vs Yusei. For one thing I made Yugi a D-Wheeler (since I haven't seen too many of those ideas floating around) and turned this into a riding duel. That's new (hopefully) right? On to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh DM, Yugioh GX, Yugioh 5Ds, or anything having to do with Yugioh. **

* * *

"Ah," Yusei gave a satisfied sigh as he drank his soda. He put the cup down to finish the last of his ramen. He quickly devoured the noodles at a speed that would rival Jack's.

"You must have been hungry," Aki joked. She set across from the wild haired signer.

Yusei face reddened a bit, at least she thought so. She never saw Yusei embarrassed before, so she couldn't tell. "Sorry about that, but I hadn't eaten anything all day."

"It's no problem. I've just never seen you actually scarf down a meal before," she said with a smile.

Team 5ds won their semi-final match against Team Ragnarok, making it to the finals of the WRGP. The confrontation with Yliaster was approaching in a few days. The signers were on edge. Jack was flaring up more often, Crow was taking on more delivery jobs to keep busy, and Yusei kept on working on their D-Wheels even though there nothing more he could do to improve them, at least according to Bruno.

After driving poor Bruno crazy yesterday with arguing and last minute repair jobs, the blue haired man begged Aki and the twins to help him take their minds off of the tournament. Aki and the twins were hanging out with Yusei, while Carly took Jack to his favorite café, while Martha and the kidsvisited Crow. The twins were busy playing with Crow and the other kids at the moment, leaving Aki alone with Yusei. Things could be going better.

Yusei's mind was still stuck on the match, much to Aki's dismay. She was suppose to be helping him relax, but she couldn't even do that much. "Huh," she let out a exhausted breath.

"Hem, did you say something?" he asked.

"No," she replied giving him a pensive look that did not go unnoticed.

"I'm sorry Aki. I know you are trying to help me relax, but I can't take my mind of Yliaster," he explained.

"I understand why you, Jack, and Crow have been on edge lately. We had such a hard time against Team Ragnarok and now we are up against Yliaster, to decide the fate of Neo Domino City. I just wish I could help you guys more." She felt hand lightly grab her own. She looked down to see Yusei's ungloved hand around her own. This caused the former psychic to blush.

"Aki you have helped us a lot. If it weren't for you we would never have gotten this far. Remember you, I, Jack, Crow, Ruka, Rua, and Bruno are a team and it will take all of our strength to triumph over Yliaster."

'Stupid Yusei I was suppose to make him feel better not the other way around,' she thought, while smiling.

"Well said Yusei," complimented a familiar voice.

Yusei and Akiturned their heads to see Judai and Asuka standing at the door, giving the pair mischievous smiles.

"Judai, Asuka, what are you two doing here?" Aki asked, in high tone voice, slightly embarrassed by the situation.

Asuka explained, "We came to congratulate you guys on making it to the finals. We didn't think we would be interrupting anything," she teased, causing Aki to quickly take her hand away from Yusei's.

"Sounds like you are nervous about your big match in a couple of days," Judai stated.

Yusei silently agreed with the hero duelist assessment. "I see, well there is no point in getting worried now. I'm sure you guys will do fine," Judai finished with his classic no worries smile.

Yusei however did not share his sentiments and still looked worried. "I wish I could, but if we lose this match than something terrible will happen to the city," he explained.

'_This sounds very familiar,' _Yubel said in her own joking manner.

'You're right Yubel. He sounds like me in my senior year at Duel Academia. How do I get him to relax?' he asked both himself and the duel spirit. Suddenly it hit him like a ton of bricks. 'I know what to do!' he exclaimed in his mind.

"_What is it?" _Yubel asked, but she got no answer, as Judai immediately began to verbalize his idea.

"Yusei I know the perfect way to take your mind off your match!" he said excitedly.

Yusei, Aki, and Asuka stared at him intensely, as if they were trying to read his mind.

"You need to duel!" Judai said, causing all three of them to sigh in disappointment. "What's wrong?" the clueless man questioned.

"They thought you were going to suggest something that took his mind of his match," Asuka explained.

"But this duel will take their minds off the match and settle their nerves. Well the opponent I have in mind should be able to do that," he explained.

Asuka face suddenly lit up in realization. "You don't mean… him, do you?" she asked her husband.

Judai replied, "Yeah, I mean him Asuka."

"Who are you talking about?" Yusei finally asked, having grown tired of the mystery.

"The man who stood on top of the dueling world, who's strength is so legendary that it transcends imagination, the original King of Duelists, Muto Yugi-san!"

* * *

"When's he coming?" Rua asked in tone mixed with boredom and annoyance.

"Be patient Rua," his sister scolded him.

"I can't help it I'm tired of waiting," he cried.

"Judai said that it would take a while for him to get here," Yusei explained, while he was looking over the Yusei Go for what seemed to be about the hundredth time.

Rua sighed loudly. "I don't see what the big deal is. Who is this Yugi guy anyway?" In a flash all eyes were on Rua, even the normally indifferent Yusei. "What?"

"Are you serious?" Jack asked.

Rua was still at a lost to what he said. "I'm not sure."

"You really don't know who Muto Yugi is?" Crow jumped in.

Rua shook his head no, which caused both Jack and Crow to groan.

"What is this generation coming to?" the former king asked.

Ruka asked, "How could you not know who Yugi is? We learned about him in class."

"Oh really, my mind's a blank," the young man said shrugging his shoulders for emphasis.

Ruka closed her eyes putting her hand on her forehead. 'My brother is such a slacker,' she thought.

"Rua, Muto Yugi is the man who originally held the title of Duel King," Aki explained.

Rua's eyes grew wider in interest. "You mean he was the first Duel King, before Jack and Yusei?" he asked excitedly.

Aki nodded her head. "Yes that's right, but that's not all he is also known for having the longest reign."

Rua was practically jumping in enthusiasm, while his face lit up so brightly that it could probably power an entire city. "Big sis Aki please tell me more," he begged, causing her to smile.

Jack however continued were Aki left off. "Muto Yugi was the duelist who defeated the creator of Duel Monsters himself to obtain the title of Duel King. Then he defended his title in another tournament, where he won the three original god cards that were said to be the strongest cards in the game."

"Rumor has it that he dueled the spirit of an ancient Egyptian pharaoh who used his god cards against him, but Yugi still won," Crow said in awe.

"Hem, I doubt that is true Crow," Jack said in a doubtful voice.

"Yeah because we know supernatural stuff like that doesn't happen," Crow replied sarcastically.

"Muto Yugi is a legend in the Dueling World. He is practically the history of Dueling itself. His victories inspired many people to not only take up dueling, but to achieve anything they set their mind too," Yusei said with a smile. "Martha told us stories of him when we were children," he said in fond voice.

Crow laughed lightly, before smiling himself. "Martha said she even saw one of his duels in person."

"I see you all have heard of Yugi-san," said Asuka as she walked up to the group with Bruno and Carly.

"I can hardly wait to take pictures of the legendary duelist!" Carly exclaimed. She gleefully spun around, thanking every deity she could think of for this being given this opportunity.

"You never got that excited about interviewing me," Jack said with a hint of jealousy. He didn't like Carly gushing over some man who was old enough to be her father.

"Jack are you jealous?" she asked.

"What! I, Jack Atlas do not get jealous! I have nothing to be jealous about!" he cried out. Carly merely smiled at him, which annoyed him even more.

"When do you suppose Judai will come back?" Bruno asked.

"About now," answered Judai who just pulled up on his crimson D-Wheel.

"Judai," Yusei called.

"Hey," the he greeted.

"Where's Yugi?" the group asked in unison.

"Don't worry he agreed to duel you guys. I told him to meet us at the stadium," he explained.

"That's great news," Bruno cheered.

Judai nodded his head, "Yeah. We should probably head on out there." He revved his engine. "AsukaI hope you don't mind if you can give the kidsa ride in your car. Most of our D-Wheels aren't really suited for kids to ride on."

"No problem. Bruno, Carly if you two need a lift I don't mind," she offered with a warm smile.

Bruno agreed. "That would be terrific. Thank you Asuka-san."

"Thank you very much," Carly gave a little bow to show her appreciation.

"No problem," she said casually as she made her way to her car. Bruno, Carly, Rua, and Ruka followed her, while the D-Wheelers prepared to head out on their own.

"Let's get going!" Judai yelled, revving up his D-Wheel again, but pulling off this time, with the signers following his lead.

* * *

"Look at this! It would make the perfect hat for Kai," cried cheery voice. She picked up said hat and showed it off to her husband. He did not share her enthusiasm.

"Honey there is no way that hat is going to look good on Kai," he countered bracing himself for the backlash.

Sure enough here it was. "You're kidding right? It's a baseball cap, everyone looks good in them," she argued.

He closed his eyes trying to suppress a smile, but failing miserably. "Would I look good in that hat?"

She gave him a curious look. "What?"

"It's just like I asked. Would I look good in that hat?" he shot back.

She started looking him over for a instant, before putting the hat on him. Putting her hands out like an art critic, trying to frame him. This went on for about 10 seconds before she took the hat off. "You look awful in a hat," she said in a defeated tone.

He gave her a triumphed smirk that he knew drove her crazy.

"But that doesn't mean it will look bad on Kai," she tried to argue.

"Anzu, Kai has my hair. If it doesn't look good on me it will not look good on him," he reasoned.

"Damn it, you're right. Our son would look like an idiot with this on. You realize that it's your fault our son cannot wear head gear," she said jokingly.

"Hey you knew that when you married me that there was 50/50 chance of any off-spring getting the Muto hair. Just be grateful he had your hair color. Yumi was not as fortunate though." He lost it, laughing uncontrollably.

She couldn't help, but laugh herself. "Luckily Yumi can pull the tri-colored look off just like her father."

He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her towards him. "Luckily she is as beautiful as her mother," he complimented, causing his wife to blush.

"Yugi how is it that we've been together for all these years and you still make me feel like a school girl with compliments like that?" she asked.

"I'm just that good," he joked, which is why she hit his chest lightly.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for your duel? Judai said that he would bring them here," she pointed out.

"Yeah, I'm excited about this actually," he admitted.

"No you excited about a duel, get out of here," sarcasm was dripping from her voice.

"I mean more excited than usual," he defended. "Judai-san said that Yusei was a very strong duelist. I've seen him duel at the Fortune Cup, this kid is good. I want to see how I stack up against the new generation of duelists."

"I don't know why you ever retired. You love dueling more than anything."

"Hey!" he cried slightly insulted.

"I mean after me, the kids, and our friends," she corrected herself. "Why did you give it up?"

"I…" he was interrupted by the roar of engine or engine, capturing the couple's attention. Five D-Wheels and a car had come into the parking lot. The dark red D-Wheel they knew to be Judai's meaning that the other four must have belonged to 5ds.

Anzu continued, "Looks like we'll have to save this conversation for later."

"Looks like it," he agreed.

"Come on let's go greet them," she grabbed his arm and pulled him in the direction of the stadium.

* * *

"Hi Judai-san," Anzu greeted the hero duelist.

"Hey there Anzu-san, Yugi-san," he returned their greeting with a simple hand wave.

"Hey there Judai-san," Yugi called back, he had stopped using kun to refer to Judai when the brunet turned twenty. It just didn't feel right to refer to a grown man as kun, so he adopted san. "So they are the infamous 5ds."

Judai replied, "Yeah that's them." He pointed at Yusei, Jack, Crow, and Aki all of whom had gotten off their D-Wheels. They were heading in their direction.

"Where's Asuka?" Anzu asked realizing that Judai's better half was not there.

"Oh she's in the car. She just hasn't gotten out yet," Judai answered.

Yusei and the others closed the distance between them and the elder duelists. "Yugi-san, Anzu-san let me introduce you to, Jack Atlas, Crow Hogan, Izayoi Aki, and Fudo Yusei," he introduced them. "Guys these are Muto Yugi and his wife Muto Anzu."

"It's pleasure to meet all of you," the former king said in glee. He shook his hands with each of them.

"The pleasure is ours," said Yusei as he shook Yugi's hand.

Anzu greeted the young men and woman, introducing herself again. They made small talk until Asuka and the others arrived.

"What took you so long?" Judai asked.

"You try finding a park in this place," she challenged, giving him a stern look. He knew better than to push the issue further, so he dropped it.

"I've heard from Judai-san that you are nervous about your match against Team New World," the tri color haired man paused to see 5ds reaction. Yusei, Crow, and Jack looked indifferent; however Aki confirmed his suspicions by nodding in agreement with him. "The best way to get you three out of your own heads is to duel. Now who am I going to duel first?" he asked.

"Yusei of course," Jack said without any hesitation or doubt in his voice.

Yusei was surprised that Jack would give up the chance to duel Yugi first. He was a dueling legend that any duelist would give their duel disk to get that chance. "Jack."

"I'm not doing this to be kind Yusei. The truth is that you were the one who defeated Harald and all three Polar Gods. It only makes since that out of all us that you get to duel Yugi first," he reasoned.

Crow silently agreed with Jack's assessment. "I don't mind you dueling first either Yusei. It's like Jack said you deserve a reward for your last win."

He was touched by his friends' generosity. "Thanks guys."

"Well it looks like I get to duel you right off the back a Yusei?" Yugi gave the signer a confident, yet wicked grin.

"Looks like it." Yusei smirked right back the blond, magenta, black haired man.

Yugi asked, "What type of duel do you prefer, ground or riding?"

A look of confusion found its way on Yusei's face. "Are trying to say that you have a D-Wheel?" he asked in surprised tone. Yugi nodded his head. "I would prefer a riding duel if you don't mind."

Yugi merely smiled. "I don't mind at all Yusei. My D-Wheel is in the stadium. I'll meet you inside." The former puzzle wearer departed.

"Good luck Yusei. Yugi-san is much more powerful than he appears to be," Judai warned.

If Yusei had heard Judai he did not show it. He was already thinking of possible strategies and combos that would take down the original king. 'I never dreamed that I would get the chance to duel Yugi. I can hardly contain my excitement.' The fire in his belly ignited creating a roaring fire within him. He was determined to give Yugi his all.

With a stroke of good luck the track was free. It was a simple matter to rent the field for a session. Judai, Asuka, Anzu, and the others sat in the stands along which were practical empty. They waited for the riding duel to begin.

On the track the two duelists finally pulled up to the starting line. Yusei took a good look at Yugi's D-Wheel. It was longer than Yusei's, but it was not nearly as long as Dark Glass' D-Wheel. Its coloring was navy blue mixed and midnight black. The former king wore a matching blue and black helmet, which miraculously pushed his wild hair down.

"Yusei-kun let's have a fun duel," he stated.

"I can hardly wait Yugi; this will definitely be a fun duel with you as my opponent."

"Field Spell, Speed World 2 set," the automated voice called. "Riding duel acceleration!"

In a flash the two riders were off, moving at astounding speeds. Yusei pulled ahead and looked like he would take the corner first. However Yugi accelerated at the last moment, passing Yusei up as he expertly turning the corner without having to decelerate.

'Amazing, he's so skilled at riding,' Yusei said to himself in astonishment.

"Looks like I get to go first, Yusei-kun," Yugi said preparing to draw. "Let's get started."

_Bleachers _

"That was an excellent turn. To think he could accelerate like that and make the turn without losing any speed," Jack complimented.

"I never expected Yugi to be an excellent D-Wheeler," Aki admitted.

"Yeah I know what you mean," Crow said agreeing with her. "When I think of Yugi I think of old ground dueling."

Judai chuckled. "You guys thought he was washed up old man?" he asked playfully. "Yugi-san is just as strong as ever; no he's even stronger than he was in his old glory days."

_Duel_

"Duel!" they cried in unison, as they drew their five cards.

Yusei: 4000

Yugi: 4000

"My turn, draw!" Yugi drew his first card. "I summon Alpha the Magnet Warrior in defense mode!"

Alpha the Magnet Warrior ATK: 1400 DEF: 1700 LVL 4

"I set two cards face down, turn end."

Yusei started, "My turn, draw!"

Yusei: Speed Counter 1

Yugi: Speed Counter 1

"I summon Max Warrior!"

Max Warrior ATK: 1800 DEF: 800 LVL 4

"Max Warrior attack Alpha, Swift Rush!" Yusei declared.

Max Warrior rushed towards the Magnet Warrior. "When Max Warrior attacks a monster his attack points increase by 400."

Max Warrior ATK: 2200

The two warriors clashed, but Alpha who fell. The fallen warrior's debris blew over Yugi.

Yusei continued his turn, "I set two cards, turn end. When Max Warrior destroys a monster his attack is cut in half and he loses two levels until my next standby phase."

Max Warrior ATK: 900 LVL 2

Yugi did not seem concerned at all, which worried Yusei. 'He must be putting his hope on his two facedown cards,' the signer thought. 'I'll just have to wait and see what he has in store.'

Unbeknown to Yusei, Yugi was wondering what facedown cards Yusei had set.

'Seems like we are still testing each other out, he's waiting to try and determine my strategy. This may be more fun than I thought.' "My turn, draw!"

Yusei: Speed Counter 2

Yugi: Speed Counter 2

"I summon Beta the Magnet Warrior!"

Beta the Magnet Warrior ATK: 1700 DEF: 1600 LVL 4

"Since I have 2 speed counters I can play the speed spell, Angel Baton. I can draw two cards from my deck, but I have to discard one card from my hand and send it to the graveyard." Yugi drew two cards, than he discarded one from his hand. "Beta destroy Max Warrior!"

The magnet warrior went flying through Max Warrior, destroying him; however Yusei had been waiting for this.

"Trap open, Desperate Tag! If a monster I control is destroyed by battle I can reduce the damage I would have received to 0, in addition I can summon one level 4 or lower monster from my hand. I summon Road Synchron!"

Road Synchron ATK: 1600 DEF: 800 LVL 4

"Good move Yusei, I am impressed. I'll set one card, turn end," he finished.

"They seem pretty evenly matched so far," Asuka stated.

"They are still testing the water," Aki added.

Jack was getting annoyed. "This will be a weak duel if neither of them fights for real."

"I think one of them is about to launch a real attack pretty soon," Crow said.

Yusei started, "My turn, draw!"

Yusei: Speed Counter 3

Yugi: Speed Counter 3

"I summon Shield Warrior in defense mode!"

Shield Warrior ATK: 800 DEF: 1600 LVL 3

"By sending one level 1 monster from my hand to the graveyard I can special summon Big One Warrior in defense mode." Yusei discarded his Sonic Chick to the graveyard, than placed Big One on his duel disk.

Big One Warrior ATK: 100 DEF: 600 LVL 1

"Yusei's going to Synchro summon!" Rua shouted, stating the obvious.

"His strategy was flawless," Bruno added. "He knew Max Warrior would be vulnerable after he destroyed Yugi's Magnet Warrior, so he set out Desperate Tag to negate the battle damage, but to also set up for Synchro Summon. Yusei really is something else," Bruno said in admiration.

Crow, "Yusei always thinks two moves ahead. That's why he's so strong."

Judai remained silent and merely smiled. 'It's true Yusei's strategy was amazing, but Yugi-san still hasn't revealed his move yet, and that could turn it all around,' he thought.

Yusei prepared to launch his first real attack. "I'll tune my level 1 Big One Warrior, to my level 3 Shield Warrior, to my level 4 Road Synchron!"

Road Synchron transformed into a ring of light, then surrounded Big One and Shield Warrior. Before the Synchro summon was complete Yugi made his counter assault.

"Trap open, Discord! Neither player can Synchro summon for 3 turns," he countered.

Yusei still had one more move to play. "Trap open, Panic Wave! By destroying on card I control I can negate the effects of all face up spell, traps, and effect monsters this turn! I destroy Desperate Tag." Desperate Tag trap disappeared from existence.

Yugi smirked. "Trap open, Dark Bribe! I can negate the activation of any spell or trap activated this turn. Panic Wave is destroyed!"

Panic Wave card shatters into, the debris flying over Yusei.

Yugi continued, "Dark Bribe's second effect allows you to draw one card from your deck, Yusei."

Yusei drew a card. Fear crept into his heart; he did not have a plan to counter Yugi's Discord, at least not this turn. He hopeless watched as Road Synchron, Big One, and Shield Warrior returned to his side. "Turn end," Yusei said in defeated tone.

Discord: 3

"My turn, draw!" Yugi drew his card, while speed counters were added to both players.

Yusei: Speed Counter 4

Yugi: Speed Counter 4

"I summon Breaker the Magical Warrior!"

Breaker the Magical Warrior ATK: 1600 DEF: 1000 LVL 4

"When Breaker is normal summoned I place one spell counter on him, and for each spell counter he has, his attack points increase by 300," he explained.

Breaker the Magical Warrior ATK: 1900

"Breaker attack Road Synchron!"

Breaker sliced through Road Synchron, annihilating the tuner monster, and reducing Yusei's life points.

Yusei: 3700

Yugi: 4000

"Beta attack Shield Warrior!" Yugi ordered.

Beta pierced through the warrior monster's shield and destroying him, fortunately for Yusei that Shield Warrior was in defense mode, so he did not lose any more life points. The signer was left with only one monster, which had low defense power.

"Turn end," Yugi finished.

Discord: 2

_Bleachers_

In the bleachers Yusei's friends were stunned by how easily Yugi took control of the situation.

"Unreal," Rua said in a hushed tone.

Jack was mesmerized by Yugi's performance. "So this is the strength of the original king."

Aki was equally impressed. "To think that he not only defeated Yusei's strategy, but he disabled Yusei's ability to Synchro summon for 3 turns."

Judai smile widened. 'I warned you to be careful Yusei. If your greatest strength is to think two moves ahead of your opponent Yusei, than Yugi-san's greatest strength is thinking three moves ahead. But that's not all there is to it. In his deck live three of the most powerful cards in the game, the original God cards. I'm eager to see what you do when you face them Yusei. You defeated the Polar Gods, but Harald is no Yugi-san.'

Judai imagined Osiris, Obelisk, and Ra appearing above Yugi facing down a worried Yusei. A blue aura radiated from Yugi.

To be continued.

* * *

**Yeah I pulled a anime move and ended the chapter when the duel just started, even had the last image be of Yugi and the God cards looming over Yusei. Things have started badly for Yusei, his play being countered and his Synchro summons being negated for 3 whole turns! I never get how Yusei's whole deck revolves around Synchro summons, yet none of his opponents have Discord lol. Yeah it stops them from using Synchros too, but 3 turns without Synchros hurts Yusei was worst, since he doesn't have a monster with over 2K attack points that isn't a Synchro. I thought hey why give Yugi this card he could do some damage with it. Don't worry Yusei is far being out yet. It seems like I am making Judai root for Yugi, but he really isn't taking sides. Remember Yugi is Judai's hero and he greatly admires Yugi's skill. Having dueled both Yugi and Yusei he has a pretty good idea of how strong both of them are. He just wants Yusei and the others to remember there is a reason why Yugi was king for over 10 years. **

**I added a little more fluff than I intended to, but I think it works. Please review. **


	5. Lightning Strikes Osiris Appears!

**Part 2 of my Yugi vs Yusei duel. I spent a lot of time writing this one. I wanted to get it up soon to make up for my slacking for Crisis of Time and Space story. It's easier to write duels lol. This one of those once I started writing it, I just couldn't stop writing kind of chapters. To answer exleader's question. I have no idea what happened to the god cards. I see some people say the cards were burried along with the items, and others saying since Yugi still had his Dark Magician, which was in Atem's deck means that Yugi still had the god cards. I haven't read the manga, so I'm not sure if it explains what happened to the god cards. I don't remember the anime mentioning what happened to them either, so I am basicly going on the assumption that when Atem lost he gave Yugi his deck (which were technically Yugi's cards anyway), which containted Osiris, Obelisk, and Ra. That brings up another thing I want say. I generally use English card names for most part, but there are some instances where I use the Japaness name. Osiris instead of Slifer, or Savior Star Dragon instead of Majestic Star Dragon. I'm not pureist, far from it lol. There are just some names I think that sound better in their original form than in English, so I use the original instead.**

**Keep in mind that Yugi has been retired for years and even when he was still dueling professionally he rarely used the god cards (which I based on the K.C. Grand Prix when Yugi/Atem did not use the god cards, nor had them in their deck when they dueled in the torunement) , so while people have heard of the god cards they do not know all of their effects (including Yusei, who wasn't old enough to see Yugi duel back in DM). I hope you guys like this chapter please review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugi, Yusei, Judai, or anyone else in Yugioh. If I did the cross over movie would have been 2 hours long and brought back all the main charcaters from the first two series lol. I wouldn't have reduced Aki and Ruka's roles in the WRGP arc... When are they going to get their Savior dragons? Thanks to Yugioh wiki I was able to get attack names and Synchro chants without having to watch episodes on youtube. That saves a lot of time. I did create some cards for the purpose of this duel.**

* * *

The racing track was fairly empty today. After the semi-finals concluded with 5ds delivering yet another great upset, this time to Team Ragnarok the track quieted down. Everyone seemed to be trying to recharge so that they could be ready for the final match of the WRGP, Team New World vs. Team 5ds. At least that was the case originally, but word got out that Fudo Yusei was dueling with someone on the track. It didn't take long for crowds to gather. Yusei had become immensely popular due to his victories in the WRGP. While it was true that Yusei had gained fame from winning the Fortune Cup and dethroning Jack Atlas, the WRGP is what made Yusei become a household name, defeating all three members of Team Unicorn by himself, defeating Thudd, and his most recent victory over Harald and all three Polar Gods, were great accomplishments.

What the gathering crowd did not know was that Yusei's opponent was the legendary Muto Yugi, the original Duel King or how wild this duel would become.

_Duel _

Yugi was still ahead of Yusei both on the track and in life points, but Yusei was not trailing too far behind in either area.

Yugi: 4000

Yusei: 3700

Beta the Magnet Warrior ATK 1700 DEF: 1600 LVL 4

Breaker the Magical Warrior ATK: 1900 DEF: 1000 LVL 4 SC: 1

Discord: 2

Big One Warrior ATK 100 DEF: 600 LVL 1

"It's your turn Yusei-kun," Yugi reminded him.

Yusei did not acknowledge what Yugi said. His mind was too preoccupied with coming up with a way to overturn the situation. "My turn, draw!" Yusei drew a card from his deck. He was hoping for something that could help him out this situation.

Yusei: Speed Counter 5

Yugi: Speed Counter 5

Feelings of relief came over Yusei; the card he drew was his trusted Shield Wing. 'Yes. Shield Wing he can take up to two attacks without being destroyed. Right now Yugi only has two monsters on the field and next turn he will summon a third one. He'll have to force all his attention on Shield Wing, to destroy him, leaving Big One safe. However since I have Shield Warrior in my graveyard I can use his effect to protect Shield Wing from a third attack, meaning I won't lose any monsters this turn. I can endure for 2 more turns until Discord is destroyed and I can Synchro summon again.' It would be a challenge to keep Yugi at bay for 2 turns, but he knew it could be done. "I summon Shield Wing in defense mode!"

Shield Wing ATK: 0 DEF: 900 LVL 2

"Turn end," Yusei finished.

"My turn, draw!"

Yusei: Speed Counter 6

Yugi: Speed Counter 6

"When I have 2 or more speed counters I can play the speed spell, Double Summon! Now I can summon 2 monsters this turn. I summon Queen's Knight!"

Queen's Knight ATK: 1500 DEF: 1600 LVL 4

"Next I will summon King's Knight!"

King's Knight ATK: 1600 DEF: 1400 LVL 4

Yugi continued, "When I normal summon King's Knight when I control Queen's Knight I can special summon Jack's Knight from my deck."

"What?" cried Yusei in a horrified voice.

Jack's Knight ATK: 1900 DEF: 1000 LVL 5

"Queen's Knight attack Shield Wing!"

The royal knight slashed the green winged monster, but thanks to Shield Wing's effect he endured.

"King's Knight continue Queen's assault, attack Shield Wing!"

King slashed Shield Wing like his fellow knight, but Shield Wing held on.

"Jack's Knight attack!" Yugi continued.

Yusei countered, "I activate Shield Warrior's effect! By removing him from my graveyard I can prevent the destruction of one of my monsters through battle. Shield Wing can endure one more attack."

Jack's Knight sliced through Shield Wing, but Shield Warrior's spirit shielded his comrade, saving his life.

Yugi smirked, he hadn't forgotten about Shield Wing and Shield Warrior's effects. His goal was to launch several attacks to overwhelm their protection effects and destroy Shield Wing this turn. "Beta attack Shield Wing!"

The magnet warrior went through Shield Wing, finally destroying the winged beast.

"Breaker destroy Big One!"

Breaker sliced through the level 1 monster and sent him to his death, leaving Yusei's field completely empty.

"Turn end."

Discord: 1

_Bleachers _

"Wow, who's that guy out there dueling Yusei?" asked one of the spectators.

"No idea, but he's actually got Yusei on the ropes!" cried another voice in shock.

"Dumbass, Yusei isn't through yet, he'll turn it around on that guy. No way someone who beat Thudd and Polar Gods is going to lose to this guy," a third voice defended.

However the 5ds team did not look as confident as the third spectator.

"Yusei is in some real trouble," Crow stated the obvious. "Normally when he's a situation like this he would Synchro summon, but since Yugi has Discord out still that isn't even a option," he continued.

"To think Yugi would summon three monsters in one turn. If Yusei can't come up with a defense than he'll lose next turn," Bruno said.

"Hey, now what's up with you guys? This duel isn't over yet. It's still anybody's game," Judai pointed out. He smiled, he knew this duel was about to get intense and fast. "It's not over until the last card is drawn," he finished.

_Duel_

'I wasn't expecting him to summon three monsters in his last turn. That harmed my strategy. If I can't keep him at bay this duel will end next turn, but how can I?' he wondered. "My turn, draw!"

Yusei: Speed Counter 7

Yugi: Speed Counter 7

'This is a good card, but I can't use this hold him off. I have to draw again.' "I activate Speed World 2's effect, by removing 7 speed counters I can draw one card from my deck."

Yusei: Speed Counter 0

Yusei put his hand on his deck slowly, closing his eyes. He put his trust in his deck and hoped that it would respond to him. His eyes opened in a flash he drew his card with all his might. 'Yes!'

"I summon Cluster Pendulum in defense mode!"

Cluster Pendulum ATK: 100 DEF: 300 LVL 1

"I activate Cluster Pendulum's effect, by normal summoning him I can special summon Pendulum tokens equal to the number of monsters my opponent has. Since you have 5 monsters Yugi I can create 4 Pendulum tokens in defense mode."

Pendulum Token ATK: 0 DEF: 0 LVL 1

Pendulum Token ATK: 0 DEF: 0 LVL 1

Pendulum Token ATK: 0 DEF: 0 LVL 1

Pendulum Token ATK: 0 DEF: 0 LVL 1

"Next I'll set one card, turn end," Yusei finished with smirk of his own.

Yugi couldn't help, but smirk himself. 'I wouldn't expect any less from you, Yusei-kun. Now it's getting good.' "My turn, draw!"

Yusei: Speed Counter 1

Yugi: Speed Counter 8

"I'll activate Breaker's effect, by removing one spell counter from him I can destroy one card in the spell and trap zone. I'll destroy your face down card."

Yusei's face down card was destroyed, while Breaker's attack points returned to normal.

Breaker the Magical Warrior ATK: 1600

Yugi continued, "Beta, Breaker, Queen, King, and Jack attack all of Yusei's Pendulum monsters!"

The five monsters destroyed all of the Pendulums and left Yusei's field empty.

"I'll set one card, turn end," Yugi completed his turn.

Discord: 0

"Since it's been three turns since Discord activated it is destroyed." Discord card vanished from the field going to the graveyard.

Yusei smirk had grown wider. Yugi had done exactly what he expected him to. "My turn, draw!"

Yusei: Speed Counter 2

Yugi: Speed Counter 9

"I remove my trap card, Synchro from the Beyond!" Yusei shouted triumphantly.

"Synchro from the Beyond," Yugi repeated in confusion.

"Synchro from the Beyond allows me to Synchro summon a monster so long as I have to necessary Synchro material monsters in my graveyard. I cannot activate this trap though unless it's in my graveyard."

Yugi face lit up in realization. "I see so you knew I would use Breaker's effect to destroy your face down card," he explained.

"That's right. I'll tune my level 4 Road Synchron, to my level 2 Shield Wing, to my level 1 Big One Warrior, and my level 1 Sonic Chick.

Road Synchron, Shield Wing, Big One, and Sonic Chick returned from the graveyard than initiated the Synchro summon. Road Synchron transforming into light, than surrounded the other three monsters.

"Clustering hopes will evoke a new horizon! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Dash onward, Road Warrior!"

Road Warrior emerged from a blinding light soaring through the air.

Road Warrior ATK: 3000 DEF: 1500 LVL 8

Yusei continued, "I summon Junk Synchron!"

Junk Synchron ATK: 1300 DEF: 500 LVL 3

"When Junk Synchron is normal summoned, I can special summon one level 2 or lower monster from my graveyard. Be revived Shield Wing!"

Shield Wing ATK: 0 DEF: 900 LVL 2

"Next I'll activate Road Warrior's effect and special summon one level 2 or lower Machine or Warrior type monster from my deck. I special summon Nitro Synchron!"

Nitro Synchron ATK: 300 DEF: 100 LVL 2

"I'll tune my level 3 Junk Synchron to my level 2 Shield Wing. Clustering stars will call upon a new force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Junk Warrior!"

Junk Warrior ATK: 2300 DEF: 1300 LVL 5

Yusei was not done yet. "Next I'll tune my level 2 Nitro Synchron to my level 5 Junk Warrior."

Nitro Synchron became energy, which encircled Junk Warrior.

"Clustering feelings will now become a new force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Blaze on, Nitro Warrior!"

Nitro Warrior appeared in Junk Warrior's place, he descends to Yusei and Road Warrior.

Nitro Warrior ATK: 2800 DEF: 1800 LVL 7

"When Nitro Synchron is successfully used in a Synchro summon for a monster with Nitro in his name I can draw one card from my deck." Yusei drew one card.

_Bleachers_

"Un-unbelievable," Ruka said.

"He performed three Synchro summons at once, completely turning the situation around," Jack said in a impressed tone. 'Yusei just keeps getting stronger and stronger.'

Judai smiled himself. "See I told you it's not over yet. Now here comes the best part," he said in suppressed joy, that one would associate with a child. His love for Duel Monsters was just as pure as a child's.

Aki's heart was racing from both worry and excitement. "Yusei, you are too much," she said with a smile.

The rest of the crowd shared 5ds sentiments as their cheers became loud roars.

_Duel_

'Good move Yusei-kun. You not only summoned two powerful monsters, but you took my speed counters into you calculation. You knew that by next turn I would have 10 and be able to destroy your monster, but now with two you have guaranteed that you will have at least one strong monster left, even if I use Speed World 2's effect. But I'm not done yet,' the former puzzle wearer thought.

"Nitro Warrior attack Queen's Knight, Dynamite Knuckle!" Yusei ordered.

Nitro Warrior started his dash to Queen's Knight, his fist encircled with green energy that expanded into the size of giant fists. He was about to attack the female knight, when Yugi acted.

"Trap open, Waboku! I take no battle damage this turn and none of my monsters can be destroyed by battle."

Nitro Warrior's attack landed, but it had no effect on Queen's Knight. The Synchro monster returned to Yusei's side. Realizing that Road Warrior's attack would be just as futile as his Nitro counterpart, Yusei ended his battle phase. "I'll set one card, turn end."

"My turn, draw!"

Yusei: Speed Counter 3

Yugi: Speed Counter 10

"When I have 4 or more speed counters I can play the speed spell, Speed Fusion! I fuse my King, Queen, and Jack's Knight to Fusion summon…"

Queen, King, and Jack's Knight combined into a new more powerful monster.

"…Arcana Knight the Joker!"

Arcana Knight the Joker ATK: 3800 DEF: 2500 LVL 9

"Arcana Knight attack Nitro Warrior, Royal Flush Slash!"

Arcana Knight cut Nitro Warrior in half, destroying the Synchro monster utterly.

Yusei: 2700

Yugi: 4000

"I'll switch Breaker and Beta into defense mode."

Beta the Magnet Warrior DEF: 1600

Breaker the Magical Warrior DEF: 1000

"Turn end," Yugi finished, surprising Yusei.

'Why didn't he use Speed World 2's effect to destroy one of my cards?' the signer wondered.

_Bleachers_

Everyone else in the crowd was wondering the same thing.

"What could he be planning?" Asuka asked.

Judai shrugged his shoulders. "I have no idea, but knowing Yugi-san it must be something wicked," he added.

Anzu smiled, she knew what Yugi was planning. She had seen him use this strategy all the time when he would get into riding duels. He never had a riding duel with Judai, so even the hero duelist would be at a lost to what Yugi would do. 'Yugi you are still a great duelist, that's why I don't understand why you stopped dueling professionally. You still love to do it, so why did you leave the Dueling World?' she asked herself.

_Duel_

'Could he be storing his speed counters to use a speed spell that cost 12 speed counters?' Yusei asked himself. 'I'll have to worry about that later and focus on bringing his Arcana Knight down.' "My turn, draw!"

Yusei: Speed Counter 4

Yugi: Speed Counter 11

"I'll activate Road Warrior's effect to special summon Tuningware in defense mode!"

Tuningware ATK: 100 DEF: 300 LVL 1

"I'll summon Life Gardna in defense mode!"

Life Gardna ATK: 0 DEF: 0 LVL 1

"I'll set one card face down, turn end." 'If my strategy works I should be able set up a way to bring down Arcana Knight,' he thought to himself.

Yugi was trying to figure out what Yusei was trying to achieve. 'Two level 1 monsters, is he going to try to Accel Synchro?' "My turn, draw!"

Yusei: Speed Counter 5

Yugi: Speed Counter 12

"Arcana Knight attack Road Warrior, Royal Flush Slash!"

Arcana Knight launches himself towards the Synchro monster, preparing to slash him.

Yusei countered, "Trap open, Star Shift! I can return one Synchro monster on my side of the field to my extra deck, but in exchange I can special summon another Synchro monster from my deck with the same level, as long as his name is different. Road Warrior, return to the extra deck."

Road Warrior disappeared, as Yusei retrieved his card from his duel disk and placed it in his extra deck.

"Take flight, Stardust Dragon!" Yusei placed his Stardust onto his duel disk, raising his right arm proudly as his ace monster appeared above him.

Stardust Dragon ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000 LVL 8

Yugi countered, "My Arcana Knight can still attack. Arcana Knight attack Stardust!"

"Trap open, Urgent Tuning!" Yusei countered again. "I can Synchro summon during the battle phase as long as I have the necessary Synchro material monsters. I'll tune my level 1 Life Gardna to my level 1 Tuning Ware. Clustering wishes will call out a new speed's horizon! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! The power of hope, Synchro Tuner, Formula Synchron!"

Formula Synchron ATK 200 DEF: 1500 LVL 2

"When Life Gardna is used for a Synchro summon I gain 800 life points"

Yusei: 3500

Yugi: 4000

Yusei continued, "When I use Tuningware for a Synchro summon I draw one card from my deck, also Formula Synchron's effect also allows me to draw a card!" Yusei drew two cards from his deck."

Yugi thought, 'I knew it he's going to Accel Synchro. I can't stop my attack now though.'

Arcana Knight's blade was closing in on Stardust's neck, but Yusei had other plans.

"I tune my level 2 Synchro Tuner, Formula Synchron, to my level 8 Synchro monster, Stardust Dragon."

The Yusei Go began to radiate energy consuming both Stardust and Formula Synchron.

"Clustering crystal dreams open the door to a new evolution! Become the path its light shines upon! Yusei disappeared in a flash of blinding light, leaving Yugi alone. The blinding light reappeared behind Yugi just as fast as it disappeared. Yusei remerged his Stardust and Formula Synchron were gone and a new dragon in their place appeared.

"Accel Synchro! Be born, Shooting Star Dragon! Yusei announced proudly.

Shooting Star flew in the sky radiating in a celestial light.

Shooting Star Dragon ATK: 3300 DEF: 2500 LVL 10

Shooting Star descended in front of Yusei, protecting his master from harm. Arcana Knight stopped his assault, awaiting his master's new orders. Yugi wanted to confirm something, so decided to continue his assault.

"Arcana Knight attack Shooting Star, Royal Flush Slash!"

Arcana Knight slashed at the Accel Synchro monster, but Yusei had another counter.

"I activate Shooting Star Dragon's effect, by removing him from play I can negate one attack."

Shooting Star Dragon faded out of existence, while Arcana Knight was forced to return to Yugi's side. 'So he does remove himself from play to cancel out attacks. Now I know of a way to counter it,' the former king thought. "I'll set one card, turn end."

Shooting Star rematerialized in front of Yusei as soon as Yugi's turn ended.

"My turn, draw!"

Yusei: Speed Counter 6

Yugi: Speed Counter 12

"I play the speed spell, Speed Energy! I can increase the attack power of one of my monsters by 200 points for each speed counter I have. Since I have 6 speed counters I can increase my Shooting Star's attack points by 1200 points."

Shooting Star ATK: 4500

"I activate Shooting Star's effect, I draw five cards from my deck, and for every Tuner monster I draw I receive an additional attack." Yusei drew five cards. Yusei had only drawn one Tuner, Hyper Synchron. "I drew Hyper Synchron which means Shooting Star can attack twice." Shooting Star created a duplicate of himself. "Shooting Star attack Arcana Knight and Breaker, Stardust Mirage!" Yusei ordered.

Shooting Star transformed into its jet mode and then launched himself at Arcana Knight.

Yugi countered, "Reverse card open, speed spell, Fusion Cancel! By removing 2 speed counters I can return one Fusion monster to my extra deck, in exchange I can special summon the Fusion material monsters. I return Arcana Knight to the extra deck!"

Yugi: Speed Counter 10

Arcana Knight disappeared and in his place Queen, King, and Jack's Knight returned to the field.

"I special summon Queen, King, and Jack's Knight in defense mode!"

Queen's Knight DEF: 1600

King's Knight DEF: 1400

Jack's Knight DEF: 1000

"Shooting Star attacks Jack's Knight!" Yusei redirected his dragon.

Shooting Star shot through the warrior monster destroying him. The second Shooting Star flew through Breaker and succeeded in destroying him, leaving Yugi with only three monsters left.

The two Shooting Star Dragons became one again and returned to Yusei's side. "Turn end. The effects of Speed Energy wear off and Shooting Star Dragon's normal attack power returns."

Shooting Star Dragon ATK: 3300

'I can't believe I still haven't inflicted any battle damage to him yet. Yugi is just as powerful as the stories say. But now that I have Shooting Star Dragon out I'll be a force to be reckoned with myself.'

_Bleachers_

Spectator said, "Accel Synchro! Yusei already brought out his new ace, this duel is over!"

Another spectator said, "Yeah whenever Yusei summons that he always wins!"

"Looks everyone is cheering for Yusei," Bruno observed.

"You can't really blame them. Yusei has won every match he's been in the WRGP and as far as these people know Yusei has never lost with Shooting Star Dragon," Crow reasoned.

"Now that Arcana Knight is gone Shooting Star Dragon is the strongest monster on the field. With all of his effects it is nearly impossible for any monster to defeat him," Aki said. "Even someone as powerful as Yugi will have a hard time with him," she continued.

"May be, but Yugi-san still has 10 speed counters and a face down card. He's not out of options just yet," Judai explained. 'But Aki is right Shooting Star Dragon is very powerful, I barely beat him with Wiseman Neos. Be careful Yugi-san.'

_Duel_

Yugi contemplating what he could do to counter Shooting Star Dragon. 'Yusei-kun is truly an amazing duelist. To get out his strongest monster so quickly and restore most of his life points is brilliant. This new generation is very powerful. However I won't give up until the very last card is drawn. My dueling spirit won't allow me to give up!' My turn, draw!

Yusei: Speed Counter 7

Yugi: Speed Counter 11

Yugi's eyes widened in surprise at the card he had drawn. 'To think I would draw this card. Atem must be watching over me,' he joked. I release my Beta, King's Knight, and Queen's Knight!

The three monsters faded away from sight. Clouds blanked the sun, thunder roaring loud, and lighting striking the track, but missing Yugi and Yusei.

Yusei was shocked. 'What is this? Where did this storm come from?'

Yugi continued, "I summon Osiris the Sky Dragon!"

Osiris emerged from the clouds in all his glory. The people in the bleachers were shouting and terror and horror at the sight of the monster.

"What the hell is that?" screamed one voice.

"I have no idea, but that thing looks crazy!" shouted another voice, with fear dripping from it.

Osiris flew down to Yugi, floating just above him. Yusei watched in horror as he realized what he was witnessing. The return of a monster that had not been seen in decades, one of the most powerful cards, and one of the greatest legends in the entire game, he had witness the return of one of the original God cards. "This is one of the original God cards," he spoke in a hushed voice.

_Bleachers_

"W-what is that?" Rua asked in an unusually fear filled voice.

Jack, Crow, and Aki were silent as they watched in both astonishment and in terror. Carly while scared as everyone else still found the strength to take pictures.

"That's Osiris, one of Yugi's God cards," Anzu explained.

"You mean it's a like the Polar God cards that Team Ragnarok use?" Ruka asked.

"They are the same attribute and type, but Yugi's God cards are different from the ones Team Ragnarok used," she explained. She noticed Judai looking at her in amazement. "What?" she asked him.

"How did you know that?" he blurted out, still looking at her in shock.

"When you are married to one of the world's most famous duelists and you have watched most of his duels since his first tournament you pick up a thing or two about the game," she countered.

Judai nodded his head. "Fair enough," he said.

"This is one of the original God cards, it's so different from the Polar Gods," Jack finally said, with his eyes still glued to the dragon.

"I wonder how Shooting Star Dragon will fair against Osiris." Crow said aloud.

"Yusei, be careful," Aki whispered.

_Duel_

"Osiris gains 1000 attack and defense points for each card in my hand. I have three cards in my hand that means Osiris has 3000 points," Yugi explained.

Osiris the Sky Dragon ATK: 3000 DEF: 3000 LVL 10

'He'll probably use Speed World 2's effect to draw one card, to increase Osiris attack power to 4000. Than his monster will exceed my Shooting Star in attack points, but I can use Shooting Star's effect negate the attack,' Yusei thought.

Yugi continued when his turn. "Next I'll set one card, turn end."

Osiris the Sky Dragon ATK: 2000

Yusei was utterly lost by what Yugi was thinking. "What? Why would he set a card knowing it would weaken Osiris?"

Yugi remained silent; he turned his D-Wheel around, so that he was facing Yusei. He looked Yusei straight in the eyes, as if challenging him to discover his strategy. Yugi's eyes were clear and steely, so much so that they even shook Yusei momentarily.

'This man, Muto Yugi his eyes hold no doubt or fear. Is this a result of his years of battle? I can't help, but feel excited!' Yusei grinned at the tri-color haired man, accepting his challenge.

Yugi grinned back, knowing that Yusei would give him his all. He turned around again, now his back facing Yusei, as they continued to race through the track.

"My turn, draw!"

Yusei: Speed Counter 8

Yugi: Speed Counter 12

"I set one card than I play the speed spell, High Speed Crash! By destroying one card I have on the field I can destroy one other card on the field. I'll destroy my set card, to destroy that card you just set."

Yugi's face down card is destroyed.

"Sorry Yusei-kun, but you destroyed my trap card Lady of Fortune! When this card is destroyed I can end your turn immediately and draw one card from my deck."

"What?" Yusei uttered.

Yugi drew a card from his deck, which increased Osiris attack power.

Osiris ATK: 3000

"My turn, draw!"

Yusei: Speed Counter 9

Yugi: Speed Counter 12

"Because I drew one card Yusei, Osiris' attack goes up by another 1000 points.

Osiris ATK: 4000

"Osiris attack Shooting Star Dragon, Thunder Force!"

The dragon deity opened his mouth, started to charging lightning. Yusei braced himself for the assault. Osiris unleashed a massive lightning blast that threaten to consume Shooting Star.

"I activate Shooting Star's effect! By removing him from play I can negate your attack!"

Shooting Star evaded the lightning blast which very nearly missed Yusei. At that moment the signer's dragon's head birthmark began to burn intensely. "My birth mark, is the Crimson Dragon trying to tell me something?"

'Good he did exactly what I expected him to,' Yugi told himself. "Turn end."

Shooting Star returned to Yusei's field, but Osiris' second mouth opened.

"Osiris, strike with your Thunder Bomb!" Yugi ordered.

Osiris unleashed a blue lightning ball that collided with Shooting Star, causing the dragon to cry in pain.

"Shooting Star! But how could you attack on my turn?" the signer asked in both confusion and panic.

Yugi explained, "Osiris' second effect allows him to attack any monster that is Normal summoned or Special summoned. Thunder Bomb drains a monster of 2000 of his attack or defense points depending on what mode you put your monster in."

"That means…"

"Your Shooting Star Dragon loses 2000 attack points." he finished.

Shooting Star Dragon ATK: 1300

"Damn it you wanted me to remove Shooting Star, so that Osiris could drain his attack pointes," Yusei accused coming to his realization.

"That's right Yusei-kun. You can keep removing Shooting Star to negate attacks, but as long as Osiris is on the field every time he returns to the field he'll pay the price."

"My turn, draw!"

Yusei: Speed Counter 10

Yugi: Speed Counter 12

"I activate Speed World 2's effect, by removing 10 speed counters I can destroy one card on the field. I choose to destroy Osiris!" Yusei declared.

Yusei: Speed Counter 0

_Bleachers_

"It's a good thing Yusei has 10 speed counters, now he can destroy Osiris with Speed World 2," Carly said.

Aki let out sigh of relief, "You're right Carly."

Judai, Asuka, and Anzu knew that Yusei's move was futile. However none of them had the heart to tell 5ds, they would know the terrible truth soon enough.

_Duel_

Osiris remained on the field seemingly completely un-phased, surprising Yuseiand his friends.

"What?" Yusei uttered.

"Yusei-kun the original God cards cannot be destroyed by magic, trap, or non-god monster effects," Yugi explained.

"I wasn't expecting that at all," Yusei cried. He looked at his hand trying to come up with a combo to bring down Osiris, but unfortunately nothing in his hand could be used to defeat the ruler of the skies. 'I can't do anything this turn. If only I hadn't wasted my speed counters so recklessly than I could have used Speed World 2 to draw again, but that's not an option.' "Turn end," signer relinquished his turn, hoping that his next turn would bear more fruit.

"My turn, draw!"

Yusei: Speed Counter 1

Yugi: Speed Counter 12

"Osiris's attack increases again!"

Osiris ATK: 5000

"I summon Silent Swordsman LVL 0!"

Silent Swordsman ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000 LVL 0

Osiris ATK: 4000

"Osiris attack Shooting Star Dragon, with Thunder Force!"

Osiris unleashed his massive lightning attack again, and like before Yusei countered it.

"I activate Shooting Star Dragon's effect; by removing him from play I can negate your attack!"

Osiris' attack was canceled again, while the Accel Synchro monster left the field.

Yugi continued, "Silent Swordsman attack Yusei directly!"

Silent Swordsman rushed towards Yusei and slashed at him, reducing the signer's life points.

Yusei: 2500

Yugi: 4000

Yugi finished, "I'll set one card, turn end."

Osiris ATK: 3000

Shooting Star returned to the field and like before Osiris attacked him, draining him of his attack points.

Shooting Star Dragon ATK: 1300

"My turn, draw!"

Yusei: Speed Counter 2

Yugi: Speed Counter 12

"Shooting Star Dragon attack Silent Swordsman, Stardust Mirage!"

Yugi countered, "Trap open, Spell Binding Circle! I can seal one monster on your side of the field, which prevents him from attacking or switching his battle mode. Also the monster sealed will also lose 700 of their attack points."

Shooting Star Dragon ATK: 600

Yusei closed his eyes in frustration as yet another failed attack. "I'll set one card, turn end."

_Bleachers_

Yusei's friends watched as he was slowly being overwhelmed by Osiris.

Rua looked on in disbelief as his hero; Yusei was being pushed into a corner. "I can't believe Yusei is losing," he said in defeated tone.

"Muto Yugi really lives up to his reputation, as the strongest duelist," Carly said in awe.

Jack grunted, "It's not over yet. Yusei has survived worst, he'll find a way to defeat the God card and then defeat Yugi!" Although he knew he would be lying if he said he wasn't worried at all. From what Jack could tell Yugi lived up to his own hype. He seemed to be exactly like Yusei, thinking of all his plays 2 or 3 steps in advance.

"There must be a way to defeat Osiris, right?" Ruka asked.

"From what I can tell the only way to take Osiris down is in head to head attack. The best way to do that is to destroy Yugi's hand and reduce his attack points, but I'm not sure Yusei has any cards that reduce his opponent's hand," Crow replied. "To top it off Yugi hasn't taken any damage at all."

"Man this one exciting duel. Osiris the Sky Dragon vs. Shooting Star Dragon! I really want to get out there myself!" Judai exclaimed, causing Asuka to smile and shake her head.

She whispered, "Judai remember this duel was meant to take 5ds minds off of Yliaster."

"Oh yeah, I forgot. I still want to duel Yugi and Yusei again," whispered back.

Asuka sighed at her husband's one track mind.

Anzu on the other hand was smiling at her husband's actions. 'Yugi you look so happy out there. Yusei-kun must be a strong opponent for you to pulling all the stops out. Have as much fun as you can Yugi, enjoy yourself.'

_Duel_

"My turn, draw!"

Yusei: Speed Counter 3

Yugi: Speed Counter 12

Osiris ATK: 4000

"During my standby phase Silent Swordsman's level goes up by 1 and his attack points increase by 500 points for each level."

"A level up monster," Yusei said.

Silent Swordsman ATK: 1500 LVL 1

"Silent Swordsman attack Shooting Star Dragon!"

"Oh no, this is bad!" Bruno shouted.

"If Yusei uses Shooting Star Dragon's effect to negate Silent Swordsman attack than his field will be empty, and Yugi can use Osiris to attack him directly," Aki said. Things were going very badly for Yusei and she wasn't sure how he could overcome this situation. 'Yusei,' she thought.

"I activate Shooting Star Dragon's effect, by removing him from play I can negate your attack," Yusei countered.

Shooting Star disappeared, breaking the seal and ending Silent Swordsman's attack.

Yugi continued, "Osiris attack Yusei directly, Thunder Force!"

Osiris unleashed his massive lightning attack.

"Yusei!" shouted the signer's friends in unison.

Yusei tightened his grip on his handles, bracing himself for the worst.

To be continued.

* * *

**Yes another cliff hanger. I love having that power and making others suffer as I have in watching or reading something good and than bam cliff hanger. Now you must all suffer as I have lol. (joking) Seriously this seemed like a good spot to end the chapter on. I love writing Yugi's cards, I miss the classics every now and than. I also added some new things to his deck, like Arcana Knight the Joker is totally new and of course all the speed spells I made him use. I gave Yusei some new fan made cards, like Synchro from the Beyond, but doesn't that totally sound like a card Yusei would have? I have to thank Yugioh wiki it's hard to remember all of Yusei's cards. High Speed Crash never would have known he had that if I didn't check the wiki. If you wondering how Yugi can still use the god cards without Atem. I'm banking on him being the host to Atem and being his exact double (in the anime no character can tell the difference between them) is what allows him to use them. Let me tell you right now the Crimson Dragon gets along with the Egyptian deities about as well as it did with the Norse ones. Unknown to Yusei and Yugi their respective powers are actually trying to attack the other one. Sad because you think Osiris being a giant red dragon that they would get along, but sadly that is not the case. **

**What's going to happen next? Is Osiris' attack going to land and end Yusei's life? Will Yusei destroy Osiris and defeat Yugi? Will Plaicdo come out of nowhere and be stupid enough to try and fight Yusei now? (Seriously how stupid is this guy. Jose tells you Yusei has a tablet from your god and you chose to attack him anyway? Plus Jose's plan has been going along smoothy while his own plans have been tanking hard. Lucciano has better track record too at least he beat his signer lol.) Back on topic anything could happen so stay tune. **


	6. Hopless Situation: Rise Symbol of Hope!

**Part 3 of Yugi vs Yusei is here. I got a lot of positive feed back for the last chapter. I just want to thank everyone for reading this story and for compliments. This chapter the action heats up even more as Yusei struggles to find a way to defeat Osiris. Let me say that Yugi is not making it is for him. This duel is going on longer than I thought it would be, but I just keep coming up with ideas. Bear with me just a little longer guys. This duel may be long, but it's only because I am trying to make it as great as I can. **

**Quick recap Yugi pushed Yusei into a corner and Yusei responded by Accel Synchro Summoning his new ace Shooting Star Dragon. Yugi gets one of his god cards out, Osiris the Sky Dragon. The two dueling genius playing combos to try and overcome the other ones monster, but Yugi seems to one step ahead of Yusei, who is struggling to stay in. One thing that I want to make clear is that people do know of the original god cards, but most have not seen them in person. In my story Yugi's been retired for a while like since before Yusei was born, and Yusei is 17-18, so that's like a 2 decade gap. The crowd freaking out over Osiris in the last chapter is because none of them know that he is one of the original god cards. There are select few people who have seen Osiris before and a few of them will be in this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh DM, GX, or 5Ds in any way. If I did would have made some mention of Yugi and Judai in 5Ds.**

* * *

He wasn't expecting to see Fudo Yusei, one of the greatest obstacles in Yliaster'sway to be dueling against one of the greatest legendsin the history of man (I'm talking about Osiris since it's an Egyptian Deity and not Yugi, even he's not that big lol.). But this was a very fortunate turn of events, for their goal of completing the Circuit. 'It must be a sign from god to continue are path,' the old man thought.

"What is Jose watching with so much interest?" asked the shrieking voice of the pint sized Emperor, Lucciano, who started to chuckle. He returned from expecting his D-Wheel.

"I'm watching Fudo Yusei, duel an opponent," he replied back in his usual tone.

"Oh Yusei is dueling someone," he repeated. He returned to his throne, to observe the duel, what he saw surprised and shook him up. "What the hell is that thing?" Lucciano shouted.

Jose silently chuckled to himself, in an uncharacteristic moment. It was rare to see Lucciano drop his playful nature and actually show concern. "That is the monster Fudo Yusei's opponent summoned, Osiris the Sky Dragon."

"Should we be concerned by this?" asked the voice of the third and final Emperor, Placido. God only knew where he was. Jose would never understand how Placido could be so rash after all his failed schemes to hasten the Circuit's completion. If he would just be patient he would see that his plans while slower were more effective.

"It is of no concern. This man is not in the WRGP and he has made no attempt to stop us. In fact he is actually doing us a favor," Jose said, causing Lucciano and Placido to look at him. "His strength is pushing Fudo Yusei to his limits and that is making the Circuit more complete. That will cut our work down considerably when we battle Team 5ds."

Lucciano began to chuckle again. "This guy is doing better against Yusei, than Placido that's for sure," he mocked. He loved to take jabs at the lowest ranking Emperor.

Placido on the other hand was not amused. He gave Lucciano a crossed look, but that only seemed to make Lucciano smile to grow even wider. "Next time I duel, Fudo YuseiI will crush him! Mark my words!" he declared.

Lucciano replied, "Big talk for a guy who's lost twice to him."

"That's enough you two," Jose intervened before things got out of hand. "Just sit back and observe the duel. Learn how Fudo Yusei thinks, and in our next match we will not lose."

_Duel_

Yugi continued, "Osiris attack Yusei-kun directly, Thunder Force!"

Osiris unleashed a massive lightning attack.

"Yusei!" shouted the signer's friends in unison.

Yusei tightened his grip on his handles, bracing himself for the worst. "Trap open, Scrap-Iron Scare Crow! This card takes your attack than re-sets itself afterwards!"

Scrap-Iron Scare Crow materialized in front of Yusei, blocking Osiris's attack, and saving Yusei from certain defeat. Than it re-set itself just as Yusei said.

Despite his attack failing Yugi did not look deterred. "Turn end," he finished.

Shooting Star Dragon returned to the field immediately when Yugi's turn ended.

"Osiris attack Shooting Star Dragon, with Thunder Bomb!" Yugi commanded.

On cue Osiris' second mouth opened releasing a lightning ball of energy, which collided with Shooting Star, causing the poor dragon to cry in pain.

Shooting Star Dragon ATK: 1300

Yusei was truly at a lost, at what he could do. He was in a very tight situation and it was getting tighter with every turn.

Yusei: 2500

Shooting Star Dragon ATK: 1300 DEF: 2500 LVL 10

Yugi: 4000

Osiris the Sky Dragon ATK: 4000 DEF: 4000 LVL 10

Silent Swordsman ATK: 1500 DEF: 1000 LVL 1

'This is bad, at this rate I am going to lose, unless I can come up with a strategy in time,' he told himself. "My turn, draw!"

Yusei: Speed Counter 4

Yugi: Speed Counter 12

"I'll summon Ghost Gardna in defense mode!"

Ghost Gardna ATK: 0 DEF: 1900 LVL 4

Yugi countered, "Osiris attack, Thunder Bomb!"

Osiris opened his second mouth and unleashed another ball of lightning. Ghost Gardna was stricken, he shouted in pain, as his body was obliterated by the god's attack.

Yusei watched in horror. "What just happened?" he asked Yugi.

Yugi answered, "Yusei-kun if the monster you summon has 2000 points or less it is destroyed by Thunder Bomb."

"You mean Osiris can use his Thunder Bomb multiple times in one turn, and destroy monsters with less than 2000 points," he spoke in thoughtful manner. "Ghost Gardna has an effect of his own. If he is destroyed I can reduce the attack points of one of your monsters by 1000. I choose to reduce Osiris attack points," he countered.

Osiris the Sky Dragon ATK: 3000

'I see so his Osiris' attack points can still be manipulated by card effects. It's not much of a weakness, but I can use it,' Yusei thought. "I'll switch Shooting Star Dragon to defense mode."

Shooting Star Dragon DEF: 2500

"Turn end. Since my turn ended Ghost Gardna's effect ends and Osiris' attack returns to normal," he explained.

Osiris the Sky Dragon ATK: 4000

"My turn, draw!"

Yusei: Speed Counter 5

Yugi: Speed Counter 12

Osiris ATK: 5000

_Bleachers_

"That is one powerful monster!" cried one spectator.

"This guy is an awesome duelist. I feel like I'm watching the finals right now!" shouted another spectator.

"I know how those guys feel. This is such a spectacular duel!" Judai said, with tears running from his eyes.

"I have to admit that I'm on the edge of my seat as well," Asuka said in cheerful tone.

"Yusei is having a rough time out there," Bruno said. "I cannot imagine how terrifying it is to be face to face with that monster," he continued.

"Now Osiris has 5000 attack points and Shooting Star's attack points are less than half. I'm not sure what Yusei will do." Aki said.

Jack replied, "Hopefully he'll come up with a new strategy."

They returned their attention to the duel, waiting to see what Yugi would do.

_Duel_

"My Silent Swordsman goes up one more level, level up my Swordsman!"

Silent Swordsman ATK: 2000 LVL 2

"Turn end," Yugi finished once again surprising everyone for not using Speed World 2's effect.

'What is he up to?' Yusei wondered. "My turn, draw!"

Yusei: Speed Counter 6

Yugi: Speed Counter 12

'This is…' Yusei started to smile he finally had a plan to bring down Osiris, but he still needed one more card to complete his combo. "I'll set two cards, turn end," he finished.

'What are you up to Yusei-kun?' "My turn, draw!"

Osiris ATK: 6000

Yusei: Speed Counter 7

Yugi: Speed Counter 12

"Silent Swordsman level up!"

Silent Swordsman ATK: 2500 LVL 3

"Turn end," Yugi finished once again without attacking. He was eager to see what Yusei was planning.

"My turn, draw!"

Yusei: Speed Counter 8

Yugi: Speed Counter 12

* * *

_Audience_

He had heard that Yusei was dueling some unknown duelist on the track during his lunch break, but he didn't think much of it. He assumed that Yusei was practicing for the Finals in a few days, so he continued to eat his lunch. Once he had finished he walked to the announcing office just to see who Yusei was facing, but when he got to his office he jumped out of his skin in freight and in joy. "This is…. Oh my… Yes!" M.C. screamed for joy. He never dreamed that he would ever see the legendary God card, Osiris the Sky Dragon. That card could only belong to one person, and he had to announce this duel to the whole world. "Muto Yugi has returned!"

"Ladies and gentlemen this is the Master of Ceremonies! Although this is an unofficial match I could not in good conscious miss this opportunity to broadcast this duel to the whole world!" the M.C. announced, capturing everyone in the audience attention.

"The M.C. is here?" one voiced asked.

"Apparently, doesn't that guy ever get a day off?"

M.C. continued, "We have the winner of the Fortune Cup, star of one of the finalists in the WRGP, Team 5ds, and the current Duel King, Fudo Yusei!"

The crowd both in and outside the stadium roared at the sound of Yusei's name, he had become a symbol of hope to the people of Neo Domino City.

"His opponent is a dueling legend himself, some say he is the strongest duelist ever, a man who has helped elevate the dueling world in what it is today, the very first Duel King, Muto Yugi!" the M.C. announced.

The crowd went silent. No one was sure if what they heard was true. It couldn't be the man that Yusei was dueling was the legendary duelist.

"I apologize for not being here to broadcast this duel from the beginning, but I am here now and I promise all dueling fans that I will not leave until this unbelievable and ultimate duel is finished! This duel is intense! Yusei has already summoned his new ace monster, Shooting Star Dragon, while Yugi has summoned one of his greatest monsters, the God card, known as Osiris the Sky Dragon!'

"N-no way, that's a God card!" one spectator said.

"One of the legendary cards!" another spectator screamed.

A third spectator said, "Than it's true that is really Muto Yugi."

"AHHHHH!" the crow roars were so great that everyone within a 2-mile radius heard them.

"Yugi, Yugi, Yugi!" they cheered, seemingly forgetting about Yusei the man they were cheering for up until now.

Anzu couldn't help but smile. Even though Yugi had not dueled professionally in years he could still produce this kind of a fuss.

"Looks like opinion polls have shifted drastically," Carly joked.

"It has been years since people have seen Yugi-san duel, so it's to be expected that they would react like this," Asuka reasoned.

"Still I would hope someone would still cheer for Yusei," Rua complained.

_Duel_

'Looks like my secret's out,' thought the former puzzle wearer. 'I guess I should be honored someone actually recognized Osiris after all these years,' he joked to himself.

Yusei on the other hand paid no attention to the crowd. He was focused solely on his next play. He slowly turned his card over hoping that he drew what he needed. He flipped over the card and to his joy he had drew what he needed. 'Yes!' the signer thought. "I'll switch Shooting Star Dragon to attack mode."

Shooting Star Dragon ATK: 1300

Yusei continued, "Trap open, Stardust's Revenge! If I have one Stardust Dragon in my graveyard I can increase the attack points of one of my monsters by 2500 attack points for one turn. Shooting Star Dragon's attack power will go up."

Shooting Star Dragon ATK: 3800

"Trap open, Desperate Attack! If my life points are lower than my opponent's and I have a monster weaker than one of my opponent's monsters I can increase my monster by half of the attack points of that monster. Shooting Star Dragon receives half of the attack points of Osiris!"

Shooting Star Dragon ATK: 6800

Yusei continued, "As a result of Desperate Attack Shooting Star Dragon must do battle with Osiris, since he increased his attack power by half of Osiris' attack power. I play the speed spell, Effect Jam! By removing 4 speed counters I can negate the effect of one monster on your side of the field. I choose to negate Osiris' effect!"

Yusei: Speed Counter 4

Osiris screams in agony as his attack power dissolves.

Osiris the Sky Dragon ATK: 0

"Osiris!" Yugi cried.

Yusei gave Yugi a half smile, he had him he knew it. "Shooting Star Dragon attack Osiris, Stardust Mirage!"

Shooting Star transformed into its jet mode and shot through the sky hurling towards the dragon deity.

_Audience _

"Oh! Fudo Yusei has just put together a miraculous combo, to bring down the legendary God card! If his attack hits Yugi will be defeated! Ladies and gentlemen you may be witnessing history as the current Duel King attempts to defeat the first Duel King!" the M.C. said.

"Yusei, Yusei, Yusei!" the crowd cheered clearly impressed by Yusei's combo.

"Alright Yusei is going to win!" Rua cheered along with the crowd.

"This is simply mind blowing!" Carly yelled, as she clicking her camera, making sure not to miss a second of this duel.

"That Yusei, he always has to cut it close," Jack joked.

Aki let go of her breath that she didn't even realize she was holding. "Yusei you actually did it," she silently complimented.

_Duel_

Shooting Star Dragon collided into Osiris, destroying the Egyptian deity, causing his debris to blanket the entire field, blocking Yugi from view.

Yusei could not help, but smirk, he had done it he had actually defeated one of the greatest legends in Duel Monsters, he defeated Muto Yugi.

_Audience_

It took everything in the M.C. to not jump out of the box and runall over the stadium. "Words cannot begin to describe what I am feeling right now. That was the greatest upset in dueling history! Is there any limit to what Fudo Yusei can…" the M.C. stopped in mid sentence. What he just saw was mind blowing.

_Duel_

The debris finally cleared and Osiris was intact, completely un-phased by Shooting Star's last attack. Yugi emerged from the smoke as well, and like his dragon he was perfectly intact.

Yugi: 4000

Yusei couldn't believe what he was seeing. So many emotions were swirling around in him, confusion, dread, frustration, and for the first time ever he didn't know what to do. "What happened?" he asked.

The debris had completely left the field and a trap card was revealed to be face up.

"This is the trap card, Mirage Screen!" Yugi revealed to the stunned Yusei. "When I'm about to lose all of my life points due to battle Mirage Screen allows me to negate the destruction through battle and reduce any damage I take this turn to 0. I have to pay 1000 life points to activate this card though."

Yugi: 3000

Yusei: 2500

"You set that card when the duel first started," Yusei said in realization. He remembered that Yugi had set two cards at the start of the duel. He also remembered that Yugi never activated the card.

"You are correct Yusei-kun, I set Mirage Screen early on, because I knew that this play would happen," Yugi admitted.

"What?" he shouted. "There is no way you could have known that I would have done that exact play," he argued.

"Well I exaggerated a bit. I didn't know this exact play would happen, but I did think you would make a similar play." Seeing Yusei's confused face, the blond, black, and magenta haired duelist decided it was best to elaborate. "Yusei-kun I've seen some of your duels and whenever you are in a tight spot you usually counter by using Stardust Dragon or other Stardust related cards to set up one final single attack that destroys your opponents' monsters, wiping out the remainder of their life points. I know you are a calculating duelist, you analyze your opponent's decks and combos then set up cards on the field for later plays to counter those combos. Keeping that in my mind I set up Mirage Screen out early on to counter your instant kill attack."

Yusei couldn't believe what he had just heard. His strategy, no his very way of dueling was analyzed and broken down and countered. "But how could you be so sure I wouldn't have destroyed your face down card?" he asked.

"For one thing you rarely use cards with destruction effects; you mostly use cards that manipulate other cards. You rarely even use Speed World 2's destruction effect; instead you use its drawing effect to help you set up other strategies. But on the off chance that you did destroy any facedown cards I had on the field I was careful to set other cards out on the field and activate them to distract you from Mirage Screen. By constantly putting pressure on you with my monsters I kept your attention focused on monsters I had on the field," he concluded.

The weight of Yugi's play finally hit Yusei. He realized that while he was coming up with new strategies to deplete Yugi's life points and destroy his monsters, Yugi was preparing for the worst possible situation. 'He, he actually thought that far in advance? By constantly setting other cards and using other combos I completely over looked that face down card. He's different from anyone I have ever dueled. Even Judai who is amazing duelist had never set up such a strategy. I can't compete against him. There is no way I can win,' Yusei thought allowing his fear and doubt to consume him, as he closed his eyes in defeat.

Yugi could only watch as Yusei started to destroy himself with his feeling of inadequacy. He remembered those feeling all too well.

"Turn end," Yusei said barely above a whisper. Shooting Star and Osiris attack points returned to normal.

Shooting Star ATK: 1300

Osiris the Sky Dragon ATK: 6000

_Audience_

The M.C.'s mouth was wide open while his eyes were bulging. "T-this is simply astonishing! Fudo Yusei pulled off an amazing combo to destroy Osiris and win the duel, but Muto Yugi had foreseen such a play and created a counter for it at the very start of the duel! How will Fudo Yusei counter?"

The crowd was deadly silent. Nobody expected Yugi to have countered Yusei, but added to the fact that Yugi had been expecting Yusei's play and set up a counter ahead of time was truly stunning.

"How will he counter indeed," Judai repeated. "Yugi-san thinks of everything. In one turn he made Yusei's combo useless. I was wrong he thinks four or five moves ahead. T…" he was interrupted with an elbow to the side. He turned around to find Asuka was the culprit. "What was that for?" he asked.

"Could you tone it down a little? If you hadn't noticed Yusei's friends are with us to," she remained. She pointed to her right showing him that the 5ds team was worried about the situation.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." He rubbed the back of his head.

"He really out maneuvered Yusei," Aki said in disbelief.

Crow could only nod in agreement. 'This guy is unreal. He really outsmarted Yusei.'

"Is even Yusei helpless before Yugi?" Jack wondered aloud.

_Yliaster Tower_

Lucciano was laughing uncontrollably. "It seems like this Muto Yugi is too much for Fudo Yusei," he said.

"Yes, he does seem to be in control of the duel," Jose commented.

Placido remained silent. He could not stand losing to Yusei, but to make matters worse now Yusei was in danger of losing to another weak human.

_Duel_

"My turn, draw!"

Yusei: Speed Counter 5

Yugi: Speed Counter 12

"Silent Swordsman level up!"

Silent Swordsman ATK: 3000 LVL 4

"I'll set two cards face down, turn end," Yugi finished.

Osiris the Sky Dragon ATK: 5000

Yugi looked behind him he saw that Yusei still had a defeated look on his face. He looked as though he had all, but given up. Seeing Yusei in despair, brought no joy to Yugi, in fact all it did was make him feel bad. "Is that all you have Yusei-kun?" he asked, capturing the signer's attention. "That's not like you to give up Yusei-kun. From everything that I have seen and heard about you, I know that you never give up. No matter how bad the situation is you never back down. I saw your duel against Team Ragnarok and despite being in such a bad situation you didn't give up. I'll tell you what someone close to me once said. If you don't have faith in yourself or your deck you cannot defeat me," he quoted Atem's words. "Raise your head and empty your heart of despair. Do you see these people out in the audience they are all here because they believe you! You give them all hope Yusei-kun, if you give up now you will destroy all of their hopes. You are the symbol of Neo Domino City! You inspire people to never give up, too keep trying until they achieve their dreams. That inspiration goes beyond simply dueling!"

'I inspire these people?' he thought. He looked into the audience seeing them encouraging him not give up.

"Yusei you can do it!" cried one boy.

"Please keep going Yusei!"

"Come on Yusei!" cried the voice of Taro from Team Taiyo.

"Show him your strength!" shouted Jean from Unicorn.

"Defy the odds once again, Fudo Yusei!" Harald from Team Ragnarok called out.

Yusei was surprised to see some of his old rivals there cheering him on. He realized that he could not just give up, not without giving his all. Even if he did lose this duel, as long as he didn't give up he would make sure these people's cheers went unanswered.

"If you want to defeat me than don't give up, create new strategy and defeat Osiris!" Yugi challenged.

"Thank you Yugi." He gave the tri-color haired duelist a sincere smile. "My turn, draw!"

Yusei: Speed Counter 6

Yugi: Speed Counter 12

Yugi returned Yusei's smile.

"I'll switch Shooting Star Dragon to defense mode."

Shooting Star DEF: 2500

"I'll set one card, turn end." The move may not have been spectacular it was one that he was sure would help later on.

"My turn, draw!"

Yusei: Speed Counter 7

Yugi: Speed Counter 12

Yugi silently laughed at life's sense of irony. "Silent Swordsman level up!"

Silent Swordsman ATK: 3500 LVL 5

Osiris the Sky Dragon ATK: 6000

"I play the speed spell, Double Spell I can play the last speed spell my opponent used, so long as meet the requirements needed to play it. I remove 4 speed counters to negate your Shooting Star Dragon's effect!"

Yusei couldn't believe that Yugi would use his own card effect against him.

Yugi: Speed Counter 8

"Silent Swordsman attack Shooting Star!"

Yusei countered, "Trap open, Scrap-Iron Scare Crow!"

The Scare Crow intercepted the attack protecting Shooting Star.

Yugi continued, "Osiris attack Shooting Star, Thunder Force!"

The God card unleashed a massive lightning blast that consumed the Accel Synchro monster. 'He destroyed Shooting Star, this isn't good. I have to take down Osiris now!' Yusei thought.

"Turn end," Yugi finished. He was feeling confident now that he had destroyed Shooting Star Dragon, but he knew that Yusei could still turn everything around in one turn.

"I can't believe Shooting Star Dragon was destroyed," Rua said in disbelief.

"Yusei is in a real pinch now. I'm not even sure how he can defeat Osiris without Shooting Star Dragon," Jack said.

"Yusei will find a way," Aki said confidently.

"My turn, draw!"

Yusei: Speed Counter 8

Yugi: Speed Counter 9

"I activate Speed World 2's effect, by removing 7 speed counters I can draw on card from my deck!"

Yusei: Speed Counter 1

Yusei drew another card. "I summon Stardust Phantom in defense mode!"

Stardust Phantom ATK: 0 DEF: 0 LVL 1

Osiris opened his second mouth and unleashed another Thunder Bomb, destroying the monster.

Yusei wasn't done yet, "When Stardust Phantom is sent to the graveyard I can special summon Stardust Dragon from my graveyard in defense mode. Be revived Stardust Dragon!"

Stardust materialized in front of Yusei.

Stardust Dragon DEF: 2000

"Yusei your Stardust Dragon doesn't have enough defense points to survive Osiris' Thunder Bomb," Yugi pointed out. On cue Osiris unleashed another ball of lightning towards the Synchro monster.

Yusei had a counter of his own. "Trap open, D2 Shield! I select one monster in defense mode and double his defense points, so now Stardust can endure Osiris' Thunder Bomb."

Stardust DEF: 4000

The ball of lightning hit the Stardust causing him to cry in agony, but he survived.

Stardust: DEF: 2000

Yugi smiled at Yusei's ingenuity. Now he knew Yusei hadn't given up. He felt Yusei'sdueling spirit burning more intensely than ever, and that excited him. He hadn't felt this kind of excitment in a while.

"I set two cards face down, turn end," Yusei finished.

'What are you up to Yusei?' "My turn, draw!"

Yusei: Speed Counter 2

Yugi: Speed Counter 10

"Silent Swordsman level up!"

Silent Swordsman ATK: 4000 LVL 6

"Since I don't have to discard any cards from my hand until the end phase, Osiris attack power increases to 7000," Yugi reminded.

Osiris ATK: 7000

Yusei countered, "Trap open, Monster Chain! For every monster I control neither player can attack for that many turns. I only control one monster, so that means neither of us can attack for one turn."

Chains of energy wrapped around Osiris and Silent Swordsman, preventing them from attacking.

With no other moves to play Yugi decided to forfeit his turn. "Turn end," he finished, discarding one card, because his hand exceeded the hand limit.

Osiris ATK: 6000

Yusei closed his eyes and put his hand on top of his deck trying to focus on drawing the card he needed. The dragon's head birth resonated to Yusei's will. The other four dragon birthmarks burned their respective owners' arms before disappearing.

"This is," Aki said.

"Yeah," Crow responded knowing what was coming next.

"Yusei still has chance after all," Ruka stated happily.

Jack nodded his head.

The complete symbol of the Crimson Dragon appeared on Yusei's back. The signer's eyes shot open as he drew his card. "My turn, draw!" He flipped it over to see, that he had drawn the card he needed.

Yusei: Speed Counter 3

Yugi: Speed Counter 11

"When I have two or more speed counters I can play the speed spell, Double Summon! Now I can summon up to two monsters this turn. I summon Needle Gunner."

Needle Gunner ATK: 100 DEF: 100 LVL 1

Yugi countered, "Remember Osiris' effect is activated."

Osiris' second mouth opened, but Yusei was prepared.

"I discard Effect Gardna from my hand to the graveyard to activate his effect. For one turn none of my monsters can be destroyed by card effects." Yusei discarded his monster.

Osiris launched his Thunder Bomb, but Effect Gardna prevented Needle Gunner from being destroyed.

"Don't forget Yusei-kun your monster will still lose their attack points," Yugi reminded.

Needle Gunner ATK: 0

Yusei ignored Yugi's warnings and continued with his turn. "I summon the Tuner monster, Savior Dragon!"

Savior Dragon ATK: 0 DEF: 0 LVL 1

Like before Osiris unleashed his Thunder Bomb, but Effect Gardna protected the Tuner monster.

Yusei continued, "I'll tune my level 1 Needle Gunner, to my level 8 Stardust Dragon, to my level 1 Savior Dragon!"

Stardust and Needle Gunner ascended until they were engulfed into Savior Dragon.

"Clustering star lights will enlighten a new miracle! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Arrive in light, Savior Star Dragon!"

Savior Star Dragon soared in the air in all of his glory.

Savior Star Dragon ATK: 3800 DEF: 3000 LVL 10

Savior Star descended in front of Yusei. Suddenly Savior Star was hit with a ball of lightning, causing him to cry out in pain.

"Hold on Savior Star!" Yusei urged.

Savior Star Dragon ATK: 1800

'Now it's time to execute the last part of my combo,' the signer told himself. "Now I activate Savior Star Dragon's effect, I can negate the effect of one monster on the field and then Savior Star can use that effect. Savior Star, Sublimation Drain!"

Osiris cried as his power was being drained from him by the rival dragon, Yugi felt a burning sensation on his forehead. The pain was so great that the former king had put one of his hands on his forehead. 'What is this pain? Does this have anything to do with Savior Star Dragon?' he questioned.

Osiris the Sky Dragon ATK: 0

"Savior Star Dragon uses Osiris' effect to increase his attack points by 1000 for every card in my hand. I have two cards in my hand that means Savior Star's attack increases by 2000 points."

Savior Star Dragon ATK: 3800

Yusei ordered, "Savior Star Dragon attack Osiris, Shooting Blaster Sonic!"

Savior Dragon soared through the air at high speeds, coming ever so close to the Egyptian deity. Yusei hoped that this attack landed, because if it failed he wasn't sure what else he could do. 'Please work.' Savior Star collided with Osiris destroying the God card much to Yusei and the other signers' relief; however Yugi was far from accepting defeat.

"Trap open, Nutrient Z! If I receive battle damage of 2000 points or more I can increase my life points by 4000 before the damage is calculated."

Yugi: 7000

Yugi: 3200

Yusei merely smiled, "I would expect nothing less from you Yugi. I won't give up yet though. Trap open, Stay Force! During the end phase if I pay 1000 life points I can negate the effect of Savior Star's return effect."

"Trying to keep Savior Star on the field, but Yusei-kun your Savior Star will only retain Osiris' effect until the end phase," Yugi reminded him. 'He still has Scrap-Iron Scare Crow on the field, next turn if I attack with Silent Swordsman, he block it. Than on his next turn he'll use Savior Star to negate Silent Swordsman's effect to down grade him back to level 0 than destroy him. Afterwards he'll let Savior Star return to the extra deck to special summon Stardust with its normal 2500 attack points. If try to destroy Scrap-Iron Scare Crow, he'll use Savior Star Dragon's effect to destroy every card I have on the field, brilliant play Yusei-kun.'

Yusei finished, "Turn end, I pay 1000 life points to keep Savior Star on the field."

Yusei: 1500

Yugi: 3200

Savior Star Dragon lost Osiris' effects and returned to his diminished attack power.

Savior Star Dragon ATK: 1800

'I have a plan of my own Yusei-kun,' Yugi thought. "My turn, draw!"

Yusei: Speed Counter 4

Yugi: Speed Counter 12

"Fortunately for you my Silent Swordsman cannot go higher than level 6. I'll summon Witch of the Black Forest in defense mode."

Witch of the Black Forest ATK: 1100 DEF: 1200 LVL 4

"Turn end," Yugi finished.

"My turn, draw!" Yusei shouted.

Yusei: Speed Counter 5

Yugi: Speed Counter 12

"I activate Savior Star Dragon's effect to negate your Silent Swordsman's effect. Savior Star Dragon, Sublimation Drain!"

Silent Swordsman's power was drained by Savior Star, reducing the monster to his original level.

Silent Swordsman ATK: 1000 LVL 0

Yusei continued, "I summon Speed Warrior!"

Speed Warrior ATK: 900 DEF: 400 LVL 2

Yugi countered, "Trap open, Dark Revival! When my opponent summons a new monster I can release that monster along with one of my own to special summon one Dark Magician in my graveyard. I release your Speed Warrior and my Silent Swordsman, to revive my Dark Magician!"

A coffin materialized on the track, it opened up pulling Speed Warrior and Silent Swordsman inside of it. The coffin closed than began to glow a unnatural purple glow. The coffin stopped glowing than opened up revealing the legendary Spellcaster, the Dark Magician.

Dark Magician ATK: 2500 DEF: 2100 LVL 7

Yusei widened his eyes for what felt like the tenth time today. "How did Dark Magician get into your graveyard? I never destroyed it?" he questioned.

Yugi smirked. "I discarded Dark Magician when I played Angel Baton earlier," he revealed.

"I see, since you released my monster rather than destroyed it I couldn't activate Savior Star's effect, another excellent play Yugi," he complimented his predecessor. "But this time your foresight did not extend far enough," he said confusing Yugi. "Savior Star Dragon attack Witch of the Black Forest, Shooting Blaster Sonic!"

Savior Star destroyed the Witch of the Black Forest.

"If Needle Gunner is used in a Synchro summon, than that Synchro monster gains the ability to inflict battle damage equal to the difference between the attacking monster's attack points and the defending monsters defense points," the signer revealed.

"What?" Yugi uttered.

Yugi: 2600

Yusei: 1500

"When Witch of the Black Forest is destroyed I can choose one monster with 1500 or less defense points from my deck and move it to my hand. I choose to add Watapon, if Watapon is added to my hand through the effects of spells, traps, or monster effects than I can special summon her. I summon Watapon in defense mode."

Watapon ATK: 200 DEF: 300 LVL 1

"Turn end. I choose not to pay the 1000 life points for Stay Force, so Savior Star Dragon returns to the extra deck. However in his place I can special summon Stardust Dragon from my graveyard into the field."

Savior Star Dragon returned to the extra deck, while Stay Force destroyed itself.

"Be revived Stardust Dragon!" Yusei summoned his ace monster.

Stardust Dragon ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000 LVL 8

Stardust flies in front of Yusei, facing down the Dark Magician. The two ace monsters stare each other down, as if daring the other one to make a move.

_Audience_

"Oh, ladies and gentlemen we are witnessing spectacle indeed. Fudo Yusei has summoned his original ace monster Stardust Dragon! While Muto Yugi has summoned his ace monster, Dark Magician! These two monsters are about to clash, who will be the winner is anyone's guess!" the M.C. exclaimed into the microphone.

"This is awesome, go Yusei!" one fan encouraged.

"Show him why you are legend Yugi!" another fan screamed.

The crowd was mixed with cheers for Yusei and Yugi.

Judai said, "It looks like things are going to be settled with their aces."

"As long as Yusei has Stardust Dragon there is no way he can lose!" Rua stated.

"Don't count Yugi out yet Rua," Anzu said, which caused all eyes to go on her. She elaborated, "If you think Yugi is dangerous with Osiris, than Yugi with Dark Magician is deadly." She had seen Yugi turn entire duels around by summoning Dark Magician.

_Duel_

"My turn, draw!" Yugi closed his eyes and drew his card. He flipped it over, his face was unreadable.

Yusei: Speed Counter 6

Yugi: Speed Counter 12

"I release Watapon to summon Dark Magician Girl!"

Dark Magician Girl ATK: 2000 DEF: 1700 LVL 6

Dark Magician Girl stood beside her master. She gave her master a look of understanding as communicating with him, without words. Dark Magician nodded his head, silently agreeing to whatever his apprentice communicated.

"I'll set 2 cards face down." Two more cards were added to Yugi's spell and trap zone giving him a total of three face down cards.

'Three face down cards in total. What could he be planning?' Yusei asked himself.

'Brace yourself Yusei-kun because I'm about to destroy your Stardust Dragon. If you do what I think you are planning on doing than I have the perfect counter set up for you. Yusei-kun defeating Osiris was great feat, but you'll find my Dark Magician to be even more challenging. I drew that card and since I have 12 speed counters next turn I can use it. If this combo lands than I'll win!' he thought.

To be continued.

* * *

**What is Yugi planning? Why has he been storing his speed counters, when he could have used them earlier to get out of tight situations? Will Ra and Obelisk make an appearance? Will Lucciano ever let Placido live down his defeat to Yusei? (unlikely lol.) **

**I hope you guys like this chapter. To make some things clear Dark Magician Girl was looking at Dark Magician, her master in magic, and not Yugi who is also her master. I added the Emperors because a duel between Yusei and Yugi is going to be intense and that's has to help make their Circuit complete. I left it up if Jose knew who Yugi was or not, but Lucciano and Placido do not know who Yugi is. M.C. is one of those characters who I'm just assuming is old enough to have seen Yugi duel and at least heard descriptions of what the god cards look like. **

**Yugi's whole master mind/manipulation bit I got from his duel with Atem. One thing I that stood out to me was that Yugi analyzed how Atem would play his cards, which he mostly did because he knew how he thought. I think Yugi could do that with any duelist if he gets a feel for their style. He and Yusei are so much a like with how they set up strategies that I'm sure he could break down Yusei's entire dueling style and set up counter measures for it. If you watch most of the matches for WRGP they usually end with Yusei creating a last minute instant kill attack with either Stardust Dragon or a Stardust related card. To me it was just good senes that someone who is calculating like Yugi would set up counter for that. After all he was Duel King for over a decade. Please Review Guys.**


	7. Yugi's Ultimate Combo, Final Dark Magic

**Part 4 of Yugi vs Yusei. This is one long duel I mean original DM long duel. I want thank everyone for all the compliments. I'm glad you guys like Yugi vs Yusei so far. Last time Yusei finally destroyed Osiris using Savior Star Dragon, but he lost Shooting Star Dragon in the process. With their strongest monsters destroyed both Yusei and Yugi fall back to their aces Dark Magician and Stardust Dragon. Yugi's plan and the reason he's been storung speed counters will be revealed in this chapter. Yusei isn't going to sit there and nothing, so he's trying to stop it. This chapter these dueling genius will be playing more elaborate combos trying to out smart the other one. One of the things I think that makes this duel so different from my Judai vs Yusei is that Yugi and Yusei are so similar in terms of how they play the game. They analzye their opponents styles and combos and set up their own to counter. Don't get me wrong Judai is a great duelist himself and he comes up with great strategies himself, but Judai's major strength is his instincts rather than analysis. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! DM, GX, or 5Ds. If I did this story would be an episode lol.**

* * *

Yugi and Yusei raced down the track at incredible speeds, they were neck in neck with each other. Their monsters, Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, and Stardust Dragon soared besides them. These two men were locked in an intense duel. Yusei had gained a major victory in destroying Osiris the Sky Dragon, but he was still far from claiming victory. Yugi had managed to summon two of his greatest monsters and was preparing a counter attack.

Yugi: 2600

Dark Magician ATK: 2500 DEF: 2100 LVL 7

Dark Magician Girl ATK: 2000 DEF: 1700 LVL 6

Yusei: 1500

Stardust Dragon ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000 LVL 8

'What could he be planning, with those three face down cards?' Yusei asked himself.

"Turn end," the legendary duelist finished up.

'Whatever he is up to, I have a feeling that I'll find out soon,' Yusei thought. "My turn, draw!"

Yusei: Speed Counter 7

Yugi: Speed Counter 12

"Stardust Dragon attack Dark Magician Girl, Shooting Sonic!"

The Synchro dragon opened his mouth preparing to attack the female mage. Yugi had other plans.

"Trap open, Magical Hats!" Yugi countered, catching Yusei by surprise.

"What is that?" Yusei asked.

Yugi answered, "Magical Hats allows me to hide my monsters in four magical hats."

Two giant hats materialized in the air. One hat landed on Dark Magician, while another hat fell over Dark Magician Girl. The two hats combined into one than split into four different hats.

Yugi continued his explanation, "Now Yusei-kun you have to guess which hat my Dark Magician Girl is under if you want to attack her. You have a 25 % chance of guessing right and a 75 % chance of choosing wrong. I should remind you that if you choose the hat with Dark Magician hiding under it that both he and your Stardust will be destroyed, which will leave your field empty."

"Ugh," Yusei groaned. If he chose wrong it would cost him the duel. Was it really worth risking the entire duel just for the chance to reduce Yugi's life by 500 points? 'I can't be reckless. With only 1500 life points left and if I make even the slightest mistake than it will cost me,' he thought. "Turn end," Yusei finished.

"Why would Yusei just give up his attack like that?" Rua asked.

"If Yusei chose the wrong hat and attacked Yugi's Dark Magician it would have been a draw and both of them would have been destroyed. Than Yusei wouldn't have any monsters and Yugi would have used Dark Magician Girl to attack him directly to win," his sister explained.

"Yusei can't afford to make any rash moves with his life points being so low," Crow explained.

"What I don't understand is why Yugi won't use Speed World 2's effect to win the duel already?" Jack questioned aloud.

"What do you mean Jack?" Carly asked him.

"I mean Yugi has 12 speed counters and Yusei only has 1500 life points. All Yugi needs is one speed spell and he can use Speed World 2 to remove 8 speed counters to deal 1600 points of damage and defeat Yusei," the former king revealed.

"Yeah I've been wondering why Yugi-san is storing speed counters myself," Judai replied. The hero duelist looked to be in deep thought. "Could he really be planning on using a speed spell that costs 12 speed counters?" he theorized aloud.

Yugi started his turn. "My turn, draw!"

Yusei: Speed Counter 8

Yugi: Speed Counter 12

"I play speed spell, Final Dark Magic!" Yugi announced.

Yusei was perplexed he had never heard of such a speed spell before. "What is the Final Dark Magic?" he asked Yugi.

"I have to remove 12 speed counters to activate it, also I need to have on my field one level 6 or higher Spellcaster and one Dark Magician on my field," Yugi stated.

Yugi: Speed Counter 0

Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl emerge from the hats and appear before Yugi. A purple aura begins to radiate from Dark Magician's body, while a pink aura radiates from Dark Magician Girl's body. The two mages take a meditation stance and start chanting an incantation. Yusei can only watch in both terror and wonder. Suddenly a black void opens up between the two Dark Magicians and Stardust Dragon. The two mages finally stop their chanting. Dark Magician gives his apprentice one last look of what appears to be pride and appreciation. Dark Magician Girl merely nods at her master, giving him her own smile. Dark Magician goes through the void, which immediately closes once he enters. Yusei is still at a lost to what is happening.

Yugi continues his explanation, "Final Dark Magic removes my Dark Magician from play for 4 turns."

"Why would you play a card that removes your own monster from play?" Yusei asked.

Yugi smirked, "I guess you'll find out in 4 turns Yusei-kun." Dark Magician Girl returned to one of the three remaining hats. The hats recombined than separated, successfully shuffling the apprentice. "I summon Defender, the Magical Knight in defense mode."

Defender, the Magical Knight ATK: 1600 DEF: 2000 LVL 4

"When Defender is normal summoned I can place one spell counter on him.

Defender: Spell Counter 1

"I'll switch Dark Magician Girl in defense mode," Yugi continued.

Dark Magician Girl DEF: 1700

"Turn end," the former puzzle wearer finished.

Final Dark Magic: 4

Yusei was contemplating Yugi's unusual play. Sacrificing 12 speed counters to activate a spell that removed one of Yugi's best monsters from the game for 4 turns was a suicidal move, however the bigger the cost usually meant the bigger the reward. Yusei did not want to find out what this Final Dark Magic did, he had to end this duel in 4 turns.

_Audience _

The M.C. was dancing for joy quite literally. He was truly in paradise to be able to watch such duel of this caliber. He could only hope the finals were half as entertaining and mesmerizing as this duel. "Ladies and gentlemen Muto Yugi has just played a peculiar move. He removed his own Dark Magician from play for 4 whole turns! What could he be planning?" the enthusiastic announcer commented.

"I've never seen this combo before," Judai spoke in surprised tone.

"Yugi never used that card on you before?" Jack asked.

Judai shook his head no. "I've never had a riding duel against Yugi-san before. I'm just as lost as you guys are on what this Final Dark Magic does," the hero duelist replied.

The group's concern for their friend grew even more. Even Judai had never seen that speed spell. The chances were very good that Final Dark Magic would be very devastating. All they could do was hope that Yusei would hang in there and find a way for victory.

Anzu on the other hand was smiling. She was glad that Yugi was out there having fun, win or lose she was just happy he got the challenge he yearned for. Of course now that Yugi had played that speed spell the chances of his victory were greater than they were before. 'Yugi, you truly are amazing,' she thought.

_Duel_

"My turn, draw!" Yusei said.

Yusei: Speed Counter 9

Yugi: Speed Counter 1

"Stardust Dragon attack Defender, the Magical Knight, Shooting Sonic!"

Stardust unleashed his cosmic energy beam, which threatened to annihilate the Magical Knight.

"I activate Defender's effect, by removing one spell counter I can prevent the destruction of one my Spellcasters," Yugi countered.

The white cosmic blast washed over Defender, but thanks to his ability he was able to withstand it.

Defender: Spell Counter 0

Although his attack failed Yusei was determined to end the duel before Yugi's speed spell tookeffect. "I activate Speed World 2's effect, by removing 4 speed counters I can inflict 800 points of damage for each speed spell in my hand." Yusei showed Yugi that he was holding Speed Fusion in his hand.

Yusei: Speed Counter 5

Yugiwas inflicted with 800 points of damage.

Yugi: 1800

"Turn end," the signer completed his turn. He managed to salvage some victory by reducing Yugi's life points.

"My turn, draw!"

Yusei: Speed Counter 6

Yugi: Speed Counter 2

'I see Yusei-kun you want to end this duel before Final Dark Magic completes, but don't think I am helpless for 4 turns,' he thought. He looked at the card he just drew with a wicked smirk on his face. "I play the speed spell, Kuriboh Guard! By removing 2 speed counters I can special summon two Kuriboh tokens."

Yugi: Speed Counter 0

Kuriboh Token ATK: 0 DEF: 0 LVL 1

Kuriboh Token ATK: 0 DEF: 0 LVL 1

"I release my Defender and my two Kuriboh Tokens to summon…"

The sky was blanketed by clouds and thunder returned, fueling Yusei with dread.

"No, he's summoning another God!" he cried.

Yugi continued, "…Obelisk the Tormentor!"

Like Osiris before him Obelisk descended from the heavens landing besides Yugi.

Obelisk the Tormentor ATK: 4000 DEF: 4000 LVL 10

The warrior deity levitated three feet into the sky than flew besides Yugi's D-Wheel to defend his master. Yusei was kicking himself for allowing Yugi to summon another God card. 'Damn it. It took both Shooting Star Dragon and Savior Star Dragon just to defeat Osiris. How am I suppose to defeat Obelisk in less than three turns?' he wondered in worry.

"Muto Yugi has called upon his second God card, Obelisk the Tormentor! With Obelisk's overwhelming attack power it seems that Stardust Dragon is outmatched. What can Fudo Yusei do to counter?" the M.C. shouted.

"Obelisk attack Stardust Dragon, God Hand Crush!" Yugi commanded.

Obelisk turned around to face Yusei. He balled his right hand into a fist, which began to radiate with energy. In an instant the god thrusts his arm throwing a punch that was heading towards Stardust Dragon.

"Trap open, Scrap-Iron Scare Crow!" Yusei played his trusty trap card saving both Stardust and himself from defeat. Obelisk's fist collided with the iron scare crow; the force of the attack was enough to push Yusei back. The dragon's head burned Yusei's arm once again, warning him of the potential danger. "Ah!" Yusei screamed in pain surprising Yugi.

'Real damage is being inflicted? But how this isn't a Game of Darkness,' he thought. The burning sensation that Yugi had felt earlier returned. 'Are the God cards and the Crimson Dragon battling each other?' he wondered.

Obelisk returned to Yugi's side after his attack failed. He looked crossed that his assault had failed. Although Obelisk attack failed Yugi wasn't expecting it to go through. He had other plans.

"Trap open, Forbidden Zone! No spell or trap cards can be set this turn, that means your Scrap-Iron Scare Crow cannot be re-set this turn."

Scrap-Iron Scare Crow destroyed itself going straight into the graveyard.

Yugi continued, "Since Forbidden Zone does not actually destroy spell or trap cards Stardust Dragon's Victim Sanctuary cannot to negaet and destroy it."

"That's why you attacked even though you knew I would block it," Yusei pointed out, smiling. 'This is toughest duel I have ever been in, but I'm having so much fun. Judai was right there is just something about Yugi that makes me want to bring out my best. I'll find a way to bring down Obelisk, and whatever the Final Dark Magic is,' he promised himself.

"Turn end," Yugi finally completed his turn

Final Dark Magic: 3

"My turn, draw!"

Yusei: Speed Counter 7

Yugi: Speed Counter 1

'Yes, with this card I can create a combo to withstand Obelisk's attack next turn, but that's not good enough. I need to defeat Obelisk before Dark Magician returns to the game. I'm not sure I can handle both a God card and whatever his speed spell can do,' the signer calculated. "When I have 4 or more speed counters I can play the speed spell, Speed Fusion! I fuse my Stardust Dragon with my Backup Warrior in my hand…"

Backup Warrior appeared on the field, he and Stardust ascended into the air, than combined into a new being.

"…to Fusion Summon, Surging Dragon Knight Dragoequites in defense mode!"

Surging Dragon Knight Dragoequites ATK: 3200 DEF: 2000 LVL 10

"I set one card face down, turn end."

"A fusion monster, I wasn't expecting you to use one of those. My turn, draw!"

Yusei: Speed Counter 8

Yugi: Speed Counter 2

Before Yugi could continue his turn Yusei interrupted him. "Trap open, Trick Reflection! This card allows take one continuous trap card my opponent has on the field and use it for myself. Reflect the Magical Hats!"

The three hats disappear, exposing Dark Magician Girl, while four new hats appeared on Yusei's side of the field, hiding Surging Dragon Knight Dragoequites.

"Fudo Yusei has used Muto Yugi's own trap card against him to protect himself! The question is can the dueling legend guess the right hat and destroy Fudo Yusei's Dragon Knight?" the M. C. excitedly announced.

A look of pride appeared on Yugi's face. He was clearly impressed by Yusei's move. But that still did not change the fact that he had the advantage. "I summon Blockman in defense mode."

Blockman ATK: 1000 DEF: 1500 LVL 4

"I'll switch Dark Magician Girl into attack mode."

Dark Magician Girl ATK: 2000

"Dark Magician Girl attack the hat on the far left, Dark Burning!"

Dark Magician Girl unleashed her magical blast from her staff. She succeeded in destroying the hat, but it was empty.

"Obelisk attack the hat in middle, God Hand Crush!" Yugi ordered.

Obelisk tightened his fist and unleashed his divine power. The hat was incinerated, but it was also empty.

A light laugh escaped Yugi's lips. "Looks like I guessed wrong again. So that's how it feels to have my attacks fail because of the Magical Hats. Now I know how my opponents feel when I use that combo on them," he joked. "I'll set one card face down, turn end."

Final Dark Magic: 2

Yusei let go of his breath that he didn't realize he was holding. "My turn, draw!"

Yusei: Speed Counter 9

Yugi: Speed Counter 3

"When I have two or more speed counters I can play the speed spell, Angel Baton. I draw two cards, but I also have to discard one card afterwards." Yusei drew two cards adding them to his hand than discarded his A/D Changer to the graveyard. He proceeded with the rest of his turn. "I'll set one card face down, than end my turn."

"My turn, draw!"

Yusei: Speed Counter 10

Yugi: Speed Counter 4

"It looks like I will end the duel this turn Yusei-kun."

"I still have two hats left Yugi, what makes you think can end the duel this turn?" Yusei asked.

"I'll show you. I release my Blockman to special summon Blockman Tokens equal to the number of turns Blockman has been on the field. I've had Blockman on the field for two turns that means I can special summon two Blockman Tokens."

Blockman was replaced by two identical tokens.

Blockman Token ATK: 1000 DEF: 1500 LVL 4

Blockman Token ATK: 1000 DEF: 1500 LVL 4

Yusei was still not sure how Yugi could win the duel. His Blockman Tokens were in defense mode they couldn't be used to attack him.

"I activate Obelisk's effect by releasing my two Blockman Tokens."

Obelisk grabbed the two tokens and began draining them of their energy until there was nothing left. The warrior deity coloring darkened while blue energy was being generated from his hands.

"Yusei-kun Obelisk's effect allows me to destroy every monster on your field."

"What?" Yusei shouted in surprise.

"Obelisk annihilate Yusei-kun's monsters, Soul Energy-MAX!"

Obelisk put his hands together and unleashed a massive wave of energy that destroyed all of the Magical Hats and Yusei's Dragon Knight. The attack was so terrible that it caused the Yusei Go to spin out of control.

"Aaahhh!" he screamed out in pain.

_Audience_

"Oh my Muto Yugi has used Obelisk's power to completely devastate Fudo Yusei's field leaving him wide open for attack! This looks like the end for the 5ds' ace!" the M.C. exclaimed.

"Yusei!" Aki shouted in fear.

"What's going on that was real damage!" Jack exclaimed.

"Looks like the God cards and your Crimson Dragon don't get along very well," Judai joked.

"What will happen if Yugi uses Obelisk to attack Yusei directly?" Ruka asked in freight.

Judai looked away from the young girl. "If the Crimson Dragon and the original God cards are actually battling than Yusei may get…" he couldn't finish.

Looks of worry and concern found their way to all of their faces. "Oh no Yusei," Aki cried.

"Don't worry I'm sure Yugi-san knows what's going on. He'll use Dark Magician Girl to attack, so Yusei won't get hurt," he tried to reassure Yusei's friends.

Anzu joined his efforts. "Judai-san is right, Yugi would never willingly hurt anyone just to win a duel. He would forfeit before that happens." She remembered how Yugi stopped Atem from making an attack that would have meant the end of Kaiba's life so many years ago at Duelist Kingdom. "Yugi is not that kind of man to harm others for his own satisfaction," she continued.

_Duel_

Yusei finally regained control of the Yusei Go and straightened it out. He had to act fast if he didn't want to lose. "I activate A/D Changer's effect! By removing him from my graveyard I can switch one monster on your field to defense mode. I choose to switch Obelisk to defense mode!"

Obelisk DEF: 4000

'Nice move Yusei-kun, but I wasn't planning on using Obelisk to attack you. Our powers are trying to harm each other for some reason. I won't allow anyone to be harmed in a duel no matter what the reason!' he told himself. "Dark Magician Girl attack Yusei-kun directly, Dark Burning!"

The Dark Magician's female counter part charged her staff, when Yusei acted.

"Trap open, Miracle's Wake! I can special summon one monster destroyed this turn. Be revived my Dragon Knight!"

Dragon Knight rematerialized in front of Yusei.

Surging Dragon Knight Dragoequites ATK: 3200 DEF: 2000 LVL 10

"Dark Magician Girl stop your attack!" Yugi commanded quickly to save his mage from being destroyed. Upon hearing Yugi's order the magical beauty stopped charging her staff and lowered it. "Turn end," the tri-color haired man finished.

Final Dark Magic: 1

"My turn, draw!" Yusei drew his card hoping for a miracle.

Yusei: Speed Counter 11

Yugi: Speed Counter 5

He flipped over the over, his eyes widened in surprise and his lips curled in a smile. "I set one card face down than I'll activate Speed World 2's effect, by removing 10 speed counters I can destroy one card on the field. The card I choose is the one I just set."

Yusei: Speed Counter 1

Yusei's face down card was destroyed. A look of utter confusion appeared on Yugi's face. He wasn't alone; the spectators in the bleachers were at a lost as to why Yusei would destroy one of his cards as well.

"I activate my trap card, Synchro from the Beyond by removing it from play!"

"What? You had another Synchro from the Beyond in your deck?" Yugi half questioned and half screamed.

Yusei did not answer his question, at least in words. "I can Synchro summon a monster so long as I have the Synchro materials in my graveyard." The complete symbol of the Crimson Dragon returned to Yusei's back. "I'll tune my level 1 Tuningware, to my level 8 Stardust Dragon, and to my level 1 tuner, Savior Dragon!"

Tuningware, Stardust Dragon, and Savior Dragon returned to the field.

"Clustering star lights will enlighten a new miracle! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Arrive in light, Savior Star Dragon!"

Just as Yusei's chant said Savior Star Dragon arrived on the field in light.

Savior Star Dragon ATK: 3800 DEF: 3000 LVL 10

"Oh and Fudo Yusei creates a miracle by re-summoning his Savior Star Dragon! Savior Star Dragon was able to defeat Osiris, but will his power be able to conquer Obelisk as well?" the M.C. said in his usual energetic voice, while dancing around.

"When I use Tuningware for a Synchro summon I can draw one card from my deck." Yusei drew one card than started his assault. "Savior Star Dragon destroy Dark Magician Girl and end this duel, with Shooting Blaster Sonic!"

Savior Star generated energy around his body. The Crimson Dragon powered dragon launched himself at Dark Magician Girl.

"Fudo Yusei's aim was not the God card, but Muto Yugi's Dark Magician Girl! Savior Star Dragon will wipe out the remainder of Yugi's life points if his attack lands! This duel has finally reached its electrifying conclusion!"

The crowd were seating on the edge of their seats wondering if Yusei's attack would hit or if Yugi had yet another counter.

"Trap open, Mirror Force! All monsters in attack mode on your side of field will be destroyed," Yugi countered.

Yusei was ready with a counter on his own. "I activate Savior Star Dragon's effect! By releasing Savior Star I can negate a card with a destroying effect and destroy every card on your side of the field. Yugi my Savior Star has power equal to a God card, so even Obelisk will be destroyed by Savior Star!"

Yusei could not see Yugi's face and was unable to read his emotions.

"I release you Savior Star, Stardust Force!"

Savior Star self destructed, creating an explosion that threaten to consume all of Yugi's monsters. Mirror Force was the first card to be destroyed, Obelisk followed next, and soon Dark Magician Girl followed. The explosion was seconds away from reaching Yugi's last card, but in that instant he activated it.

"Trap open, Destruction Rebound! I can activate this card when my opponent uses a card to destroy my cards, I can reflect that effect back at them. Yusei-kun all of your cards will be destroyed as well!" Yugi countered.

"What?" Yusei said more to himself than to Yugi.

The explosion was reflected back towards Yusei, destroying his Dragon Knight leaving the signer's field completely empty of monsters and spells/traps. Both D-Wheels spun out of control as the force of the explosion threw them both away.

"Aahhh!" they shouted in unison before finally getting their D-Wheels under control.

_Audience_

"Yusei!" shouted Aki

"Yugi!" shouted Anzu.

"Are they going to be ok?" Asuka asked.

"I think so," Judai said trying to sound reassuring.

"_Doesn't seem like Yugi and Yusei's powers mix very well huh?" _Yubel commented inside the hero duelist head.

'Doesn't look like it Yubel, I hope nobody gets hurt,' he said.

Yubel nodded and returned her attention to the duel at hand.

"My, my, this duel is certainly full of surprises," Lucciano said.

Jose nodded in agreement. "More of the Circuit has become complete because of this duel. Our duel with the signers will be the final step in its completion and a new path will finally open," the elder Emperor said.

"It also exposed all of Fudo Yusei's secrets. Now we know what to expect in the finals. This time he will fall," Placido said in determined tone. He would not allow himself to be defeated a third time by Fudo Yusei.

The three Emperors returned their attention to the duel, not really caring who won. In the end they knew that they would be winners.

_Duel_

Yusei and Yugi were recovering from Savior Star Dragon's effect. It was still Yusei's turn.

"Ingenious, you even set up that card to counter any destroying effects I played. You are the perfect duelist," Yusei complimented his predecessor.

Yugi laughed at Yusei's praise. "I'm far from being perfect Yusei-kun. I would rather not be perfect either. Perfect implies that I've reached my limit, however I haven't reached my limit yet. I can still grow even stronger than this," he declared.

Yusei's admiration for the first Duel King grew even more. The man riding beside him was a great duelist, maybe even the best, but he still desired to grow even more. 'Yugi, people like you and Judai are so strong and yet you don't rest. You continue to push yourself, surpass your limits and become even stronger. Compared to the two of you I seem so small. You both held the title of Duel King, the same title that I hold now. I have to up hold that title for your sakes and all the other Duel Kings before me. I'll keep growing stronger, and stronger until I can hold my head up proud and prove myself worthy of being in the same place as the two of you, Muto Yugi and Yuki Judai!' he promised himself. "Yugi its still my turn and I haven't given up yet! I summon Fortress Warrior in defense mode!"

Fortress Warrior ATK: 600 DEF: 1200 LVL 2

"Turn end."

"That's the spirit Yusei-kun! Show me your dueling spirit! My turn, draw!"

Yusei: Speed Counter 2

Yugi: Speed Counter 6

"I summon Gama the Magnet Warrior in defense mode."

Gama the Magnet Warrior ATK: 1500 DEF: 1800 LVL 4

"Turn end," he finished.

Final Dark Magic: 1

'Looks like both of our decks are reaching their limit.' "My turn, draw!"

Yusei: Speed Counter 3

Yugi: Speed Counter 7

"I summon Synchron Explorer!"

Synchron Explorer ATK: 0 DEF: 700 LVL 2

"Once Synchron Explorer is normal summoned I can special summon one Synchron monster in my graveyard, but that monster's effect is negated. Be revived Road Synchron!" Yusei retrieved his Road Synchron card from the graveyard and placed it on his duel disk.

Road Synchron ATK: 1600 DEF: 800 LVL 4

"I tune my level 2 Fortress Warrior to my level 2 Synchron Explorer, and to my level 4 Road Synchron. Clustering hopes will evoke a new horizon! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Dash onward, Road Warrior!"

Road Warrior ATK: 3000 DEF: 1500 LVL 8

Yusei continued his attack, "Road Warrior attack Gamma, Lightning Claw!"

Electricity began to generate from Road Warrior's claw. The Synchro monster slashed through the Magnet Warrior, electrifying him at the same time.

"Turn end."

"My turn, draw!"

Yusei: Speed Counter 4

Yugi: Speed Counter 8

Final Dark Magic: 0

"It's been 4 turns since I activated the speed spell, Final Dark Magic, and now my Dark Magician returns to the field."

A black void opens up in the middle of the race track. The Dark Magician emerged from the void. In instant he teleported to Yugi's side soaring besides him once more. Dark Magician looked the same except his face was obscured.

"I can release my Dark Magician who was removed from play for 4 turns to special summon, Final Dark Magician!"

Dark Magic evolved into a new Dark Magician. He looked virtually the same except for a few minor adjustments. Dark Magician's hair was even longer than his old form. His staff looked slightly different, it looked more like the staff that the Magician of Black Chaos had.

Final Dark Magician ATK: 0 DEF: 0 LVL 10.

Yusei was unsure if his eyes weren't playing tricks on him. Yugi's Dark Magician Final had 0 attack and defense points. There had to be more to this strategy than what Yusei was seeing right now. 'The new Dark Magician seems too weak in comparison to the old one, but I can't shake this ominous feeling. What is the secret to the Final Dark Magician ?'

To be continued.

* * *

**That's the end of part 4. Sorry for another cliff hanger, but this was running long, so I decided to break it up. The next chapter will be the conclusion to Yusei vs Yugi. The Biggest question is what is the Final Dark Magician and what can he do? You'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out. I can say that this fan creation is going to have some interesting effects. I promise that Ra will appear in the next chapter. I had both Osiris and Obelisk, so I have to let Yusei see Ra the final and most powerful god card of the three.**

**Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds fans next week starts the final match of the WRGP, Team New World vs Team 5Ds. The first match is going to be Lucciano vs Jack. Looks like it might be pretty good to. Just letting you guys know in case you skipped this week's filler episode. The New Theme song had more of Aki, Ruka, and Rua! I'm hoping that means Aki and the twins will get major roles again. Until next time guys.**


	8. Shocking Conclusion the winner is

**Finally the conclusion to Yugi vs Yusei. This duel ran longer than I intended it too. I was suppose to end it last chapter, but it ran long. I want to thank everyone who has been reviewing, I hope you guys like the end of this duel. I should explain that I am also Bleach fan and I basicly based the Final Dark Magician off the latest Bleach chapters. If he sounds familiar, that's because it is lol. The effects I think (and hope) are unique. I may have over powered him, but I had to make him powerful to justify why Yugi would store speed counters all this time. **

**Disclaimar: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! DM, GX, or 5Ds. I do own the fan made cards though.**

* * *

"It seems Muto Yugi's unusual combo has finally been revealed!" the M.C. screamed. His words could not do justice to what he was actually feeling right now. The duel between Yusei and Yugi had been no less than amazing. Every time it seemed like one of them had gotten the edge in the duel, the other one would turn it around with some combo. He was kicking himself for missing the very beginning of this duel. At least he had seen some of the best cards that Yugi and Yusei had to offer, such as Shooting Star Dragon or the God cards. While this duel seemed to finally be reaching its inevitable end at the same time it felt as though it was still just beginning, with this new move. "What is this new card that Muto Yugi has played? How will Fudo Yusei counter it? Ladies and gentlemen don't take your eyes off of this duel. Don't even blink or you may just miss this Shocking conclusion!"

_Audience _

Judai's mouth had dropped open at the sight of the Final Dark Magician. "When did he get that card? He never used that against me? I am so jealous of Yusei right now! I want to duel against it," he complained.

Asuka having grown tired of his antics punched him in his head.

"Ouch! What was that for Asuka?" the hero duelist asked.

"For being an idiot!" she shouted, causing him to quiver in fear. "I know you want to duel against the Final Dark Magician, but you don't have to digress to a five year old," she said.

Inside Judai's mind Yubel was snickering at Judai being scolded. "_Judai have I said how much I love Asuka," _the duel spirit snickered.

'Shut up Yubel,' he complained while nursing his injured head.

Yubel smirked at Judai before returning to the deepest of his mind. "Damn honey you still got a mean left hook."

Asuka ignored Judai's comment and focused her attention on the duel. "The Final Dark Magician seems quite powerful. To think that Yugi-san could still have this card in reserve," she said.

Bruno nodded in agreement with Asuka. "I wonder what kind of effect he has?"

"The Final Dark Magician is suppose to be an evolution of the Dark Magician, like my Scar-Red Nova is a evolution of my Red Demon's Dragon, but…" Jack paused.

"But what Jack?" Crow questioned.

"The change seems so minuscule," Jack replied.

Asuka said, "It's foolish to judge a monster by their appearance though. We'll have to wait and see what else he can do."

_Duel_

Yugi: 1800

Final Dark Magician ATK: 0 DEF: 0 LVL 10

Yusei: 1500

Road Warrior ATK: 3000 DEF: 1500 LVL 8

The duel was close, both duelists had around the same amount of life points and one monster each. They both knew that their duel was finally nearing its end, but neither of them wanted it to. They had been enjoying themselves so much that they had completely forgotten the reason they were dueling.

'What is the secret of the Final Dark Magician?' Yusei asked himself. It was still Yugi's turn and so far he had only special summoned his new Dark Magician. He had no idea what Yugi was planning and for once he was not feeling dread, in fact he was feeling the opposite. Yusei was feeling anxious to see what his predecessor had in store.

"Final Dark Magician attack Road Warrior!" Yugi commanded.

In an instant the Final Dark Magician made his way from Yugi to Yusei. His speed was so incredible that it seemed like he did not move at all.

"But he has 0 attack points what can he do?" Yusei asked.

Yugi replied, "When the Final Dark Magician attacks a monster he gains the attack points of that monster along with an additional 500 points."

Final Dark Magician ATK: 3500

"What?" Yusei uttered in horror.

Final Dark Magician swiped his staff, slashing through Road Warrior's torso as easily as he was swiping through paper. The Synchro Warrior cried out in agony as his body disintegrated into nothingness, leaving Yusei's field empty.

Yusei: 1000

Yugi wasn't done yet. "When Final Dark Magician destroys a monster that monster is removed from play," he explained.

The duel disk spit out Road Warrior awaiting Yusei to pull it out. The signer did just that and place Road Warrior in his removal section of his duel disk along with his other removed cards.

"A monster that has the ability to remove monsters by destroying them, I haven't heard of such a thing. With the ability to increases his attack points to match any monster he attacks with added 500 points makes him formidable," Yusei stated, trying to determine a weakness.

"That's not all the Final Dark Magician can do Yusei-kun."

"You mean he has multiple effects?" Yusei asked.

Yugi nodded his head. "Yes the Final Dark Magician has many powerful effects, but he can only remain on the field for 4 turns," he revealed, surprising his latest successor.

"The Final Dark Magician can only stay on the field for 4 turns. Why would you go through all the trouble of summoning him?" the signer questioned.

"4 turns is enough," Yugi stated.

"You really think you can defeat me in 4 turns with the Final Dark Magician?" Yusei asked with bit of annoyance at the arrogance of Yugi's words.

"Don't get me wrong Yusei-kun I am not trying to be arrogant, but the Final Dark Magician has an effect that will be worth it," the original king said.

Yusei's face was blank. He did not know how he should take this news. The Final Dark Magician would only remain on the field for 4 turns, but Yugi was confident that would not be a problem.

"Turn end," Yugi finished.

Final Dark Magician ATK: 0

Final Dark Magician: 4

"My turn, draw!"

Yusei: Speed Counter 5

Yugi: Speed Counter 9

'He seems confident that his Final Dark Magician can end the duel in 4 turns. I'm not sure what other effects his monster has, but if I destroy him now I won't have to worry about him later.' Yusei said, "By discarding one card in my hand I can special summon Quickdraw Synchron." Yusei discarded Quillbolt Hedgehog card.

Quickdraw Synchron ATK: 700 DEF: 1400 LVL 5

Yusei continued, "I summon Tricular!"

Tricular ATK: 300 DEF: 300 LVL 3

"I'll tune my level 3 Tricular to my level 5 Quickdraw Synchron. Clustering fighting souls will awaken the raging wicked god! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Obliterate, Junk Destroyer!"

Junk Destroyer ATK: 2600 DEF: 2500 LVL 8

"For every non-Tuner monster used to Synchro summon Junk Destroyer, I can destroy up to that many cards on your field. I can destroy your Final Dark Magician. Junk Destroyer destroy Final Dark Magician, Tidal Energy!"

Junk Destroyer fired a laser beam from his chest. The mage had his back to the Warrior monster not paying him any attention. The blast was inches away from the Dark Magician, when he swatted the beam away as though it were a fly, his back never turning once. Both Yusei and Junk Destroyer were stunned by how effortlessly the Synchro monster's power was defeated.

"Yusei-kun, Final Dark Magician cannot be destroyed, by spells, traps, or monster effects," Yugi explained.

Yugi's words did not weaken Yusei's resolve, it only strengthened it. "My Junk Destroyer has more attack points. Junk Destroyer attack the Final Dark Magician, Destroy Knuckle!"

Junk Destroy ascended into the sky. He thrusts his four arms throwing punches, creating energy impacts that bombarded the Final Dark Magician. The smoke cleared and the Spellcaster monster was perfectly intact. He was still wearing the same emotionless expression.

"Junk Destroyer's attack has no effect on the Final Dark Magician! It seems this monster is truly immortal!" the M.C. announced.

"But how?" was the only thing Yusei could utter.

Yugireplied, "The Final Dark Magician cannot be destroyed by battle, also I receive no battle damage whenever he's attacked.

"Impossible, your monster cannot be destroyed by spells, traps, monster effects or by battle?" the signer uttered in a hushed voice. "The Final Dark Magician is truly immortal than."

"Yusei-kun the Final Dark Magician stands above even the God cards. You'll have your work cut out for you," the former puzzle wearer revealed.

"I'll set once card face down, turn end."

"My turn, draw!" Yugi started his turn.

Yusei: Speed Counter 6

Yugi: Speed Counter 10

A dark energy substance warped itself around the Final Dark Magician's left arm. The substance swirled around the mage's arm at slow pace, before finally stopping. It consumed the entire arm, transforming it into a black armored that seemed to be ghostly and solid at the same time.

"What's happening to your Dark Magician?" Yusei asked unable to determine what to make of the strange sight.

"With every turn that passes the Final Dark Magician comes one step closer to his death, but he also comes one step closer to achieving his full power. That arm signifies his transformation Yusei-kun." He paused, seemingly lost in his thoughts. 'The Final Dark Magic allows Dark Magician to achieve his ultimate form, but…' his thoughts were interrupted by Yusei.

"What do you mean by achieving his full power?" the signer continued to question.

"Every turn the Final Dark Magician gains a new effect," the original king explained.

Yusei felt the familiar feeling of dread and fears fill his heart again. 'You mean he can get more powerful,' he thought.

"Final Dark Magician attack Junk Destroyer, Dark Magic!"

Obeying his master's orders the mage appeared before Junk Destroyer in flash, standing before the Junk monster.

Final Dark Magician ATK: 3100

Yusei was quick to act, "Trap open, Power Frame! This trap card negates the battle, but then it will equip itself onto Junk Destroyer and increases his attack points by the difference between our two monsters!"

"I activate Final Dark Magician's effect, once per turn he can negate the effects of a spell or trap card than removes that card from play."

The Final Dark Magician sliced through Power Frame with his left arm. He returned his attention to the Junk monster standing before him. He raised his staff, unleashed an energy blast that obliterated Junk Destroyer's entire body, leaving no traces left.

Yusei: 500

"Remember when Final Dark Magician destroys a monster that monster is removed from play," Yugi reminded him.

Yusei removed his Junk Destroyer from the game begrudgingly. He was in an even worst situation than he was with Osiris or Obelisk. At least with them he could still use speed spells and trap cards, but the Final Dark Magician made them useless.

"I set one card face down." Yugi set his card down before finishing up his turn. "Turn end," he said.

Final Dark Magician: 3

_Audience_

"Unbelievable, even traps and speed spells are powerless before the Final Dark Magician! At this rate can Fudo Yusei last 3 more turns before the Final Dark Magician leaves the field?" the M.C. commented.

The crowd's cheers had transformed into roars. To say that they were excited would have been an understatement. This duel that was originally intended to be no more than practice session, but it had turned into a full blown match, at least fromthe crowd's point of view. This was match might as well have been the finals. Not everyone in the crowd was cheering, Yusei's friends were watching with worry. Yusei was once again forced into a corner, by Yugi. Every time it seemed he gotten the advantage Yugi would turn things around. Now he had summoned an immortal monster with overwhelming power. How could any duelist hope to compete against the Final Dark Magician was beyond any of their expectations.

"Such power, overwhelming power," Jack said in awe.

"I guess when Yugi-san said the Final Dark Magician stood above the God cards he wasn't joking," Judai said. He couldn't believe Yugi had a monster this powerful and he hadn't seen it until now.

"Yugi only uses the Final Dark Magician in riding duels Judai-san. That's why you haven't seen the card before," Anzu explained. "For him to use the Final Dark Magician means that he has acknowledged Yusei-kun as an equal."

"That sounds like what he did in our first duel, when he summoned Osiris against me," Judai said reminiscing about the past.

"The Final Dark Magician is fearsome monster. I'm not sure how to stop it," Bruno said.

"The best way is to hold on for 4 turns until it's destroyed from what I can tell," Asuka pointed out.

"But Yusei has passed the safety line, if Yugi draws a speed spell it's over for Yusei," Crow reasoned.

Aki was silent. She was trying to find some kind of weakness to the Final Dark Magician. He seemed perfect at least to her. 'Yusei, can you really hope to defeat such a monster?' she wondered.

_Duel_

"My turn, draw!" Yusei drew his card, putting his faith in his draw.

Yusei: Speed Counter 7

Yugi: Speed Counter 11

"I summon Bicular in defense mode!"

Bicular ATK: 200 DEF: 200 LVL 2

"Turn end," he finished. 'All I have to do his hold him off for a few more turns. His Final Dark Magician may gain the attack power of the monsters he attacks plus 500 more points, but as long as I summon monsters in defense mode I don't have to worry about losing life points.' He really hoped that Yugi did not prove him wrong again.

"My turn, draw!"

The Final Dark Magician's legs were surrounded by the same dark energy that his left arm was consumed by. Like before the energy bathed his appendages, transforming into ghostly/solid armor.

"My Final Dark Magician gains a new effect Yusei-kun. I can remove one spell or trap card from my graveyard, and as a result Final Dark Magician will be able to use that spell or trap's effect. I'll remove the speed spell, Miracle Draw."

"Miracle Draw, but I don't remember you ever playing that card," Yusei brought up.

"Miracle Draw was a card I discarded when my hand exceed six cards when I had Osiris on the field earlier," Yugi explained.

Yusei thought back to when Osiris had 7000 attack points and he had used Monster Chain to keep him at bay. He remembered Yugi discarded something back then. 'That was when Yugi discarded Miracle Draw,' he thought.

"Miracle Draw sends both players' hand into the graveyard, but then we both get to draw five new cards in exchange." Yugi removed Miracle Draw card giving his monster a new power. "Final Dark Magician use Miracle Draw!" Yugi ordered. The mage lifted his staff, which lit up. Both Yugi and Yusei discarded their current hands and drew five new cards. "Final Dark Magician attack Bicular!"

Final Dark Magician ATK: 700

The Final Dark Magician grabbed Bicular by the throat and lifted him up in the air. He stared at the Machine monster than without warning he impaled him with own mechanical hand, destroying the unfortunately monster.

This time Yusei was able to counter. "When Bicular is destroyed I can special summon Unicycular from my deck in defense mode."

Unicycular ATK: 100 DEF: 100 LVL 1

"Nice play Yusei-kun. Turn end."

Final Dark Magician: 2

"My Turn, draw!"

Yusei: Speed Counter 8

Yugi: Speed Counter 12

"I summon Hyper Synchron in defense mode!"

Hyper Synchron ATK: 1600 DEF: 800 LVL 4

Yusei continued, "I special summon Quillbolt Hedgehog in defense mode when I have a Tuner monster on the field. Be revived Quillbolt Hedgehog!"

Quillbolt Hedgehog ATK: 800 DEF: 800 LVL 2

I'll set one card face down. Turn end."

"My turn, draw!"

Yusei: Speed Counter 9

Yugi: Speed Counter 12

A smile found its way on Yugi's face. He had drawn a game clincher. He couldn't use it now, but he could use it for later. Now he had to deal with Yusei and his parade of monsters. 'He's obviously trying to stall for time until my Final Dark Magician leaves the field in 2 turns. Yusei-kun is underestimating his power,' he thought.

Dark energy armor materialized on the Final Dark Magician's right shoulder.

"Final Dark Magician destroy Hyper Synchron!" Yugi commanded.

The Final Dark Magician effortlessly cut through Hyper Synchron. Yusei prepared to remove his monster, when Yugi called out to him.

"Don't forget Yusei-kun my Final Dark Magician has gained a new effect. Now he when he destroys a monster in addition to removing that monster from play you have to remove cards equal to the level of that monster," he explained.

The signer gritted his teeth at the thought removing more of his cards from play. His deck was already running low. Losing four more cards would put him in a tougher situation. Yusei drew four cards than he put them along with Hyper Synchron in the removal section of his duel disk. One good thing came out of this; he had confirmed what the Final Dark Magician's abilities centered around. 'Final Dark Magician power is centered on removing cards from play. Is this Yugi's plan, to remove my cards from play? But if that's all there is to it than why does he feel so confident that he'll win next turn?' Yusei wondered.

"Yusei-kun, you understand don't you? How terrible the power of removing cards from play is?" Yugi questioned.

"Yeah, most duelists believe that cards being sent to the graveyard are the worst possible situation, but…" Yusei paused.

"It's possible to revive monsters and retrieve cards from the graveyard," Yugi finished Yusei's sentence. "There are some cards that can only activate once they are in the graveyard or by removing them from the graveyard. Removing cards from play truly makes them inaccessible for the most part."

"Which makes it so devastating," Yusei reasoned.

"In a way removal is the true graveyard of in Duel Monsters, the true final destination," Yugi said.

"Is that why his name is the Final Dark Magician?" Yusei questioned.

"Not exactly, but you are close," Yugi said in a cryptic tone. "I'll set one more card face down. Turn end."

Final Dark Magician: 1

"My turn, draw."

Yusei: Speed Counter 10

Yugi: Speed Counter 12

'He has two face down cards that means he is preparing for when the Final Dark Magician leaves the field. I have 10 speed counters that means I can use Speed World 2's effect to destroy one of his face down cards. If I use it now though he will use the Final Dark Magician's effect to negate Speed World 2's and I'll have wasted all of them. I have to go on a all out attack and wipe out the remainder of his life points when his monster falls, before he draws a speed spell or I'm finished,' Yusei thought. "I summon Turbo Synchron in defense mode."

Turbo Synchron ATK: 100 DEF: 100 LVL 1

Yusei finished, "Turn end."

"My turn, draw!" Yugi reached out to his deck preparing to draw his card. Yusei watched on anticipation. He was hoping that Yugi did not draw a speed spell.

Yusei: Speed Counter 11

Yugi: Speed Counter 12

Yugi retrieved the card, slowly flipping it over. Fortunately for Yusei that the card Yugi drew was not a speed spell. The signer was safe for at least one more turn. What he had over looked was that the Final Dark Magician would fully transform and unleash his full power. Dark energy rose from the mage's body, swirling around it. Yusei, Yugi, and the audience could only look on. The energy bathed over the Spellcaster as he fully transformed. The Final Dark Magician stood before Yugi, in black tangible like body armor. His shoulder pads were now round. Sprouting a cape of dark energy, that was the same length of his body that flowed majestically. His mouth to bridge of his nose was covered by black cloth serving as a mask. His staff was nowhere in sight. The only remnant of his original appearance was his wizard hat, which remained the same, only it was now as black as the rest of his body armor.

Yusei watched in stunned silence, completely taken by the other worldly appearance of the Final Dark Magician. "Remarkable," Yusei spoke in hushed tone.

"This is the true form of the Final Dark Magician. This form can only be obtained when his powers fully manifest. In this form his power far surpasses any God card. In this form his power is infinite," Yugi revealed.

Final Dark Magician ATK:

"A monster with infinite attack power," Yusei repeated in the same hushed tone as before.

Yugi continued, "When the Final Dark Magician destroys a monster, every monster on the field, in your deck and graveyard will be removed from play."

"What?" Yusei screamed. His eyes bulged with disbelief and fright.

"In exchange for this power my own deck and graveyard is emptied of monsters, and removed from play. Only monsters in our hands are safe from this effect. Yusei-kun you asked me why my monster was named the Final Dark Magician, the answer to that is the final effect. Because we will only have monsters in our hands left and only speed spells and traps left in our deck, we will be forced to use limited combos. In a way this will be our final hand or final strategies. That is the reason why he is named the Final Dark Magician." Yugi closed his eyes, silently thanked his mage for helping him through another duel.

"My god, Muto Yugi's ultimate strategy is to remove all monsters in both graveyards and deck from play and force Fudo Yusei into one last decisive battle to decide the duel!" exclaimed the M.C. as he tightened the grip on his microphone. "The finale is truly upon us!"

"Final Dark Magician attack Turbo Synchron, Final Dark Magic!"

The Dark Magician monster lifted his right arm and aimed it directly in front of Yusei. Black energy generates from the palm of his hand, creating a miniature ball of energy. He unleashed the ball of energy on the Tuner monster. The minuscule energy attack collided with Turbo Synchron, upon contact it expanded it size, engulfing all of Yusei's monsters and both Yugi and Yusei. The size expanded until it was the size of a black dome, concealing both duelists, while illuminating the entire crowd. Within the dome of energy Yusei witnessed all of his monsters on the field, graveyard, and his deck were consumed by the spell. Junk Warrior, Nitro Warrior, Junk Archer, Life Gardna, Quillbolt Hedgehog, Road Synchron, Stardust Dragon, Savior Star Dragon, Shooting Star Dragon, and other monsters were erased from existence. The darkness became too much and it blinded Yusei sparing him from seeing all of his monsters be destroyed. The darkness left just as quickly as it had come. The first thing his renewed sight captured was Final Dark Magician, who was staring back at him.

Yugi finally spoke. "Like you Yusei I am forced to send every monster on the field (with the exception of Final Dark Magician), in my deck, and in my graveyard are removed from play." He sent all of his monsters in the removal section of his duel disk. "I'll summon Skilled Dark Magician."

Skilled Dark Magician ATK: 1900 DEF: 1700 LVL 4

"Turn end. It's been 4 turns now my Final Dark Magician loses all of his power and…"

The dark energy body armor shattered as the Spellcaster returns to his original form.

Final Dark Magician ATK: 0

"…he's destroyed. Thank you for all your help Dark Magician." Yugi gave his loyal servant a sorrowful yet appreciative smile. The Final Dark Magician returned Yugi's smile, before his body faded away from sight.

Yusei tightened the grip on his handles. His deck was completely devastated by the Final Dark Magician. He was down to just five cards in his deck and to make matters worse he had no monster cards in his hand. He had no way to defend against the Skilled Dark Magician's attack next turn. "My turn, draw." Yusei slowly put his hand on his deck. Once again he found himself hoping that his deck would respond to his heart.

_Audience_

"After all the combos, all the monsters, and all the strategies, this duel comes down to a single draw," Bruno said.

"The best duels usually do," Judai added with a smile.

"I had no idea that Yugi-san had such destructive combo like that," Asuka said in disbelief. "The Final Dark Magician dealt a major blow to Yusei. I'm sure he exhausted most of his monsters for Synchro summons earlier. I will be surprised if he has a monster in his hand that can defeat the Skilled Dark Magician," she continued.

Jack and Crow remained silent. They were suppose to duel Yugi after Yusei, but after seeing this duel, neither one felt ready to duel someone of Yugi's caliber. Even Jack who was usual bursting with confidence felt overwhelmed at the prospect of dueling Yugi's God cards and Dark Magicians. 'Yusei and I are about the same skill level; no he's a little stronger. If he's having so much trouble against Yugi, can I really do any better?' the former king asked himself.

"Come on Yusei you can do it," Ruka silently cheered. Rua and Aki did the same.

_Duel_

Yusei: Speed Counter 12

Yugi: Speed Counter 12

Yusei flipped over the card. His face fell; he could not use this trap card to defeat the Skilled Dark Magician. He had only one option left. "I activate Speed World 2's effect, by removing 7 speed counters I can draw one card from my deck."

Yusei: Speed Counter 5

Yusei placed his hand on his deck. He closed his eyes and drew the card, slowly flipping it over. His eyes opened, as his heart was beating so loudly that he could not even hear his own engine. Everything ridded on this one card. The card was fully flipped over and for moment everything was silent, the crowd's cheers, the engine of the D-Wheel, and even his own voice inside his head. 'This is…' His subtle smirk appeared on his face. By some chance he had drawn the one card that could turn everything around. It was time to begin his counter attack. "Trap open, Wicked Return! This trap card allows me to return one Synchro monsters that was removed from play and return it to my extra deck. I choose to return Shooting Star Dragon to my extra deck." His duel disk spit out his new ace monster, which he retrieved.

Yugi eyes narrowed. 'He's making his move,' he thought.

"By removing 4 speed counters I can play the speed spell, Parallel World Synchro!"

"Parallel World Synchro?" Yugi repeated in a questioning manner.

"Parallel World Synchro allows me to return removed monsters to my deck in order to Synchro summon. I choose to return Stardust Dragon and Formula Synchron!" Yusei explained.

Yusei: Speed Counter 1

Yusei retrieved his two Synchro monsters while they simultaneously appeared on the field. Yusei expelled all of his worries, doubts, and fears, achieving Clear Mind. The Yusei Go began to radiate with energy. "I tune my level 2 Synchro Tuner, Formula Synchron to my level 8 Stardust Dragon. "Clustering crystals dreams open the door to a new evolution! Become the path its light shines upon!"

Yusei disappeared in a flash of light for the second time that day leaving Yugi to eat his dust and instantaneously returned, with his dragon flying before him.

"Accel Synchro! Be born, Shooting Star Dragon!" Yusei shouted.

Shooting Star soared into the sky, going higher and higher until he rose above the clouds. He let out a great roar.

Shooting Star Dragon ATK: 3300 DEF: 2500 LVL 10

"Incredible, no wonderful, I mean miraculous, words escape me right now, but Fudo Yusei has done the impossible! He Synchro summoned using monsters removed from play to re-summon his Shooting Star Dragon! Has Muto Yugi's combo done him more harm than good?" the M.C. shouted.

"This is my last monster Yugi. I place all of hopes and determination on this last monster, my Shooting Star Dragon!" Yusei declared.

"I understand Yusei-kun. I accept your challenge!"

"Shooting Star Dragon attack the Skilled Dark Magician, Stardust Mirage!"

The Accel Synchro monster converted to his jet mode launched himself straight at the Spellcaster. The Skilled Dark Magician could only watch in horror as the cosmic dragon flew straight towards him.

Yugi countered, "I activate Kuriboheffect. By discarding him from my hand to the graveyard I can reduce any damage I receive to 0." Yugi discarded Kuriboh causing a wall of furry Kuribohs to materialize in front of the Skilled Dark Magician. Shooting Star shot straight through the wall and the mage, destroying both, however just as Yugi said his life points remained the same.

Yugi: 1800

"That looks like my Kuribon!" Ruka exclaimed in excitement. She had not seen many duelists who used Kuribon cards, mostly because people thought that were weak. Seeing a legendary duelist like Yugi have a similar card in his own deck, but use it to help him in a tight situation would hopefully cease those comments.

"You have a Kuriboh card too Ruka?" Judai asked with interest. The blue haired girl nodded her head. "Could I see it please?" he asked.

"Sure Judai-san." She quickly got out her Kuribon card out than handed it to Judai.

The brunet studied the card with interest. The spirit of Kuribon came out of the card to greet him. "Hey there little guy or is it gal?" he greeted.

Ruka's eyes opened in surprise. "Judai-san you can see Kuribon."

"Yeah, she's like my partner, Winged Kuriboh," he explained. The monster in question materialized before Judai. The two Kuriboh monsters greeted each other happily.

"I can't believe you can see spirits like me and have a Kuriboh card," she said.

Judai gave the young girl a warmth filled smile. "I know what you mean. There are a whole lot of people who can see duel spirits. You are far from being alone in that area Ruka."

A smile graced Ruka's lips. She felt comfort knowing that there were more people who could see spirits than she originally thought.

"I'll set one card face down. Turn end," the signer completed his turn. 'If Yugi uses what I think he'll use than this card will counter it.'

"My turn, draw!"

Yusei: Speed Counter 2

Yugi: Speed Counter 12

"I'll discard one card from my hand to special summon Tricky from my hand." Yugi discarded a card.

The Tricky ATKL 2000 DEF: 1200 LVL 5

"Trap open, Tricky 3! I can release Tricky to special summon three Trick tokens in defense mode."

Tricky went to the graveyard while three more identical monsters appeared in his place.

Tricky Token ATK: 2000 DEF: 1200 LVL 5

Tricky Token ATK: 2000 DEF: 1200 LVL 5

Tricky Token ATK: 2000 DEF: 1200 LVL 5

Yugi continued with his turn. "I release the three Tricky Tokens to summon the Winged Dragon of Ra!"

Unlike with Osiris and Obelisk, the sky did not become concealed by clouds. The opposite happened, the sun's rays became stronger, so strong that was blinding. Yusei had to shield his eyes from it. Giant illuminating golden sphere floated down from the sky.

"That's the third God card?" Yusei questioned himself aloud. Before he could think about the subject any further he heard an unusual chant. He took his eyes of the sphere and on the source of the chanting, Yugi.

The original king finished his chanting. The sphere opened up transforming into the familiar form of the sun god Ra. Ra let out a roar so mighty that it put Shooting Star's roar to shame. The light dimmed down allowing sight to return to people around the ruler of the sun.

The M.C. announced, "Ladies and gentlemen we have been fortunate enough to see the final God card and the most powerful one, the Winged Dragon of Ra!

The audience was entranced by the divine mechanical like dragon. Gasps and squeals of delight could be heard all the way down to the track.

"Ra's attack and defense points become the sum of the attack and defense points of the monsters released to summon him."

Winged Dragon of Ra ATK: 6000 DEF: 3600 LVL 10

"Yusei-kun it seems we both had a similar idea of using our most powerful monsters to finish this. I'm afraid that my foresight exceeded yours," Yugi stated.

"I'm afraid this time your foresight did not extend far enough," Yusei shot back, causing Yugi to look at him. "In order to avoid any possible counter attacks I made with speed spells or traps I knew you would summon your last God card. That's why I set this out. Trap open, Omega Seal! When my opponent summons a monster I can remove that monster. You receive battle damage equal to half of the attack points of the monster removed. I found the flaw in your God cards. They cannot be destroyed by spells, traps, and non-god effects, but effects that remove them from play do not technically destroy them."

"Impressive Yusei-kun, I will admit that I did not think you had a card like that in your deck. We really are similar. Trap open, Dimension Damage!"

"What?" Yusei uttered.

"Dimension Damage is activated when a monster is removed from play. I can inflict battle damage to you equal to that removed monster's attack points."

"That means I'll be inflicted with 6000 points of damage," Yuseireasoned. 'We really are like minded. I set out Omega Seal to remove Ra from play and deal damage to his life points. He thought the same thing except he was trying to counter Shooting Star Dragon's removal effect. Yugi you really are great duelist.'

Ra disappeared from the field and with his departure battle damage was inflicted to both Yugi and Yusei.

Yusei: 0

Yugi: 0

"It ends in draw?" the M.C. repeated dumbfounded. "This is truly an unexpected end! Fudo Yusei and Muto Yugi's sensational duel ends in a draw!" he repeated.

"Aaahhh!" the audience cried, cheering on the two Duel Kings.

"That was fun duel Yusei-kun. Thank you."

Yusei chuckled. "I should be the one thanking you. Strangely enough I feel calm. All the anxiety I was feeling earlier is gone."

"I'm glad to hear that," Yugi said. The two drove their D-Wheels to the finishing line. 'Yusei-kun you really are strong duelist. Anzu asked me why I left the dueling world. The truth is I left so that a new generation of duelists could rise. It's true I inspired many people to become duelists and keep striving for more, but along the way I became a symbol of dread. Undefeated king started to discourage people and make them give up on their dreams. That's why when Judai-san defeated me and won my title that I left the Dueling World. Judai-san became that new symbol of hope and inspiration. Even though I continued to grow stronger if that strength would bring about despair than it would be meaningless to duel professionally. If I remained in the Dueling World duelists like Yusei-kun may never have risen.'

The pair stopped at the starting/finishing line where their friends and family were waiting for them. They gathered around them congratulate them on their duel.

"Yusei that was so awesome!" Rua called.

"You were great out there Yusei!" Ruka also exclaimed.

Crow joined the twins' praises. "They are right drawing against Muto Yugi is something to brag about."

Yusei smiled lightly, slightly embarrassed by his friends praises. "Thanks guys, but it was nothing spectacular."

"Yusei you really were amazing out there," Aki complimented.

"Izayoi is right, quit being modest Yusei. You might not have won, but you did not lose either, Jack reasoned.

The dragon's head signer gave up on trying to stop their praises and merely grin.

"Did you have fun?" Judai asked his hero.

Yugi nodded his head. "Yes, it was fun duel," he explained taking off his helmet.

Anzu wrapped her arms around his neck, pressed her lips over his, giving him a quick kiss. "What was that for?" he asked.

"Nothing, I'm glad you had enjoyed yourself," she said smiling lovingly at him. He gave her affectionate gaze.

"I knew you would like him. After all you two are so similar," Judai said.

"I have to hand it to you Judai-san, you were right. He definitely has potential. I am eager to duel him again," he confessed.

"After you duel me first," the hero duelist nearly shouted. "I can't believe you were hiding something like the Final Dark Magician all this time!"

The tri-color haired duelist chuckled. "Alright I'll duel you first Judai-san, but I still have to duel Jack and Crow next," he remained.

Judai started pouting. "I really want to duel now though," he whined in playful manner.

Asuka shook her head, but couldn't help laughing along with Yugi and Anzu.

* * *

**The end of Yugi vs Yusei. I bet none of you were expecting a draw. Both of those cards Yusei and Yugi used to inflict damage are fan made. I think there mayne real cards with simlar effects, but I don't know their names, so it was just easier to make my own. Parallel World Synchro is another fan made card that I based of the Parallel World Fusion card. I think I may have over powerd the Final Dark Magician, but I tried to balance that out with the 4 turn limit and have it's final effect also remove Yugi's monsters from play as well. I was thinking of making the next chapter Yugi vs Jack. What would you guys think of that? I had another idea were Judai duels either Dark Glass aka Bruno or Placido. Of course this would be before the finals. Tell me what idea you like better. Thanks for reading this. Please Review. **


End file.
